Mon Petit Lapin
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Ante situaciones desesperadas, remedios desesperados. Eso piensa Inglaterra de sus problemas con Francia y Estados Unidos. Pena que sus remedios suelan ser peores que la enfermedad. Chibi UK. No shota.
1. El más terrible plan del olvido

**Mon Petit Lapin**

**Sumary:** Ante situaciones desesperadas, remedios desesperados. Eso piensa Inglaterra de sus problemas con Francia y Estados Unidos. Pena que sus remedios suelan ser peores que la enfermedad. Chibi UK.

**Disclaimer:**_ Anarchy in the UK!_ ¡En este fic no vamos a decir que los personajes son de Himaruya!

* * *

**01. El más terrible plan del olvido**

Suena el timbre de casa de Francia.

Él cierra el libro que está leyendo (que no le diremos a nadie que es uno de sonetos de Shakespeare), levantándose los lentes para leer camina a la puerta con el libro en la mano. Se asoma por la mirilla, haciendo un esfuerzo por no emocionarse.

Inglaterra está al otro lado de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmarse y Francia tiene una especie de ataque de nervios al verle.

―Un minutooo ―grita y va a guardar el libro a su lugar y a arreglarse un poco en el espejo, quitándose los lentes que se había puesto en el pelo. Un par de minutos mas tarde, abre la puerta de la manera más desinteresada que puede.

El británico levanta la cabeza y le mira completamente serio, con cara de estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

―_A... llò_. ¿Qué ha pasado? ―le pregunta nada más verle la cara, dando un paso hacia él, con cara de angustias, evidentemente olvidando la actitud desinteresada por completo.

El inglés suspira profundamente tomando aire para relajarse y levanta la mano, tendiéndole una botella de Ginebra cerrada.

Francia toma la botella frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás bien? ―le hace un cariño en la mejilla con la palma de la mano y le peina un poco, mirándole a los ojos.

Él le mira intensamente y no tiene valor para asentir... Se limpia un ojo desinteresadamente y niega.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―le mira preocupado. Luego le toma del brazo y le hace entrar a su casa.

―_I..._ ―vacila pensando en qué de todo va a decirle primero, entrando. Francia cierra la puerta atrás de él y lo empieza a dirigir al salón.

―Por dios, háblame _Angleterre_.

Inglaterra sigue mirándole y sonríe tristemente pensando en que Francia le ha pedido expresamente más de una vez que no se autoflagele y que no... Haga nada de eso, así que decide contarle solo lo estrictamente imprescindible.

―He venido a despedirme ―sentencia y Francia se detiene en seco girándose para mirarle.

―¿A... a dónde vas? ―pregunta sin poder considerar siquiera la opción de que se despida por algo más.

―A... _London_ ―sentencia con media sonrisa cínica y triste―. Yo... No puedo arreglar esto solo.

―¿Arreglar qué? ¿De qué hablas? ―se le acerca un paso.

―_France_, no me preguntes qué está mal, no me preguntes qué he hecho, por la reina ―suplica entrando al salón, con las manos en la cabeza.

―Que has... ―parpadea y lo sigue―. _Angleterre..._ ―lo toma del brazo y él se deja caer en el sillón con la cara entre las rodillas.

―No me obligues a ver tu cara cuando lo sepas ―susurra.

―¿_Angleterre,_ qué hiciste? ―pregunta con voz aguda, entrando en pánico y sentándose junto a él.

El británico traga saliva y aprieta los ojos cuando se le escapa una lagrimita traidora.

―Esto se suponía que era una _bloody_ fiesta de despedida ―protesta cínico.

―Deja de hablar de despedidas ―susurra Francia acercándosele más y pasándole una mano tras los hombros―. ¿Qué estupidez hiciste? dime de una vez para empiece a averiguar cómo es que la voy a deshacer. ¿Le contaste al _garçon_? ¿Vas a... matarme?

Inglaterra se recuesta sobre él sin darse cuenta.

―_France_, tienes que hacer algo por mi ―pide seriamente, limpiándose los ojos.

―¿Hacer qué? ―pregunta mirándole y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

El inglés se abre el abrigo y de una de los bolsillos interiores, saca una botellita de cristal, como del tamaño de medicamento, dentro hay liquido rojo brillante transparente como el bitter. La deja sobre la mesa.

A Francia le da un escalofrío en cuanto mira la botella y se separa un poco de Inglaterra.

―No voy a darte veneno ni voy a matarte ―le mira―._ Angleterre_ ¿qué es esto? ―pregunta seriamente― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué pretendes?

―No es veneno ―asegura rápidamente sin vacilar―, pero casi como si lo fuera.

―¿Qué es? ―le urge―. ¿Qué hiciste,_ Angleterre_? ―pregunta con voz muy muy angustiada, palideciendo.

―Es una poción para olvidar ―sentencia para terminar con la tensión.

―Para olvidar ―frunce el ceño―. ¿Qué es lo que...? ―cierra los ojos intentando entender―. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

―No es para mi ―explica.

―No pretenderás borrarme la memoria ―sentencia separándose un poquito de él―. ¿Qué asumes? ¿Qué voy a olvidarme hasta de quien soy para tu quedarte con todo? ―hace los ojos en blanco y toma la botellita de la mesa antes de que a Inglaterra se le ocurra tomarla y hacérsela beber―. Creí que estábamos más allá de ello a estas alturas, _Angleterre._

―_France... France! Stop!_ ―le hace callar tomándole del brazo―. Lo que hace esta poción es que te olvides de mi ―resume mirándole―. Es... Tarda unas horas en funcionar, dependiendo del peso y el metabolismo. No estoy seguro de que funcione del todo por eso la he tomado primero en casa. Lo que tienes que hacer es esperar a que haga efecto en mi y cuando veas cuales son los efectos me... ―traga saliva sin poder pedirlo― te la tomes a sabiendas de lo que te va a pasar y conserves lo que quieras conservar escrito o como sea.

Francia mira al inglés abriendo los ojos como platos.

―_Pa... Pardón?_ ―pregunta con un nudo en la garganta―. Yo no quiero olvidarte ―agrega mirándolo a los ojos con total sinceridad.

Inglaterra se frota los ojos.

―_Bloody Hell!_ sí, sí quieres ―responde tajante.

―No, no quiero. Y... ―le mira― Tu ya te la has tomado ―susurra.

―No me repliques, _France_ ―responde mirándole―. No me obligues a contarte los motivos ―escupe con nauseas.

―No. No quiero que me olvides ―le mira, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas―. Por... por qué quieres... por qué... ―balbucea inconexamente.

El británico recoge los pies sobre el sillón y se pone las manos en la cara respirando con dificultad. Francia se levanta.

―Estás... estás mal de la... es... ―se pasa una mano por el pelo―. ¡Cómo vienes después de tomártela! ―le grita histérico.

―No vas a confiar en mí si no ves lo que hace. Y no me ibas a dejar hacerlo ―susurra.

―Ni siquiera tengo cómo... ―se pasa una mano por el pelo de nuevo, y se tapa la boca con la otra― ¡CLARO QUE NO IBA A DEJARTE HACERLO!

El inglés levanta la cabeza con los ojos empañados.

―_France_, se me está yendo de las manos ―explica negando con la cabeza―. No hay más opción ―aprieta los ojos―. Da igual lo que haga, nada, nada funciona.

Francia le mira con el ceño fruncido y luego se sienta junto a él, tomándolo del pelo con una mano y metiéndole la otra mano a la boca lo más atrás que puede, intentando evidentemente que vomite.

―¡No! ¡No vas a olvidarme! ―murmura mientras lo hace, forcejeando con Inglaterra, quien lucha por soltarse con todas sus fuerzas tratando de quitarle la mano de la boca.

Al ver que no funciona y empieza a sentir nauseas aprieta los dientes para morderle y luego le da una patada.

Francia se aguanta la mordida intentando aun así que abra la boca, pero la patada es demasiado y lo fuerza a soltarle.

―¿Porqué haces esto? ―balbucea el francés llorando.

En cuanto le suelta, el británico se lleva las manos al cuello.

―¡Por que es una tortura! ―grita con dificultades.

―Tu tenías que estar conmigo ―solloza Francia mirándole.

―¡Yo QUERÍA estar contigo! ―grita Inglaterra aun más fuerte con los ojos cerrados.

―¡YO TE LO PROMETÍ! ¡TE PROMETÍ ESTAR AQUÍ PARA TI, PARA SIEMPRE! ―le grita― ¡AUNQUE NO FUERA COMO TU QUISIERAS! Tu debías prometerme lo mismo ―solloza un poco llevándose las manos a la cara.

―¡YO NO PUEDO! ¡ES INSOPORTABLE! ―grita de vuelta, llorando y agarrándose el pelo―. ¡ES INSOPORTABLE!

―Y no sólo planeas dejarme ¡Planeas olvidarme! ¡OLVIDARME! ―se muerde el labio y le mira.

―¡No puedo hacerlo de otra _bloody_ forma! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo, _France_! ¡Es terrible! es absolutamente abominable estar contigo y estar sintiéndome culpable por America y estar con America y estar sintiéndome culpable por ti!, ¡todo todo todo lo que hago hace que me odie a mi mismo!

―No vas a olvidarte de él, vas a olvidarte de mi ―susurra mirándole y negando con la cabeza.

―Voy a olvidarme de los dos ―sentencia.

―Claro, y él irá contigo y te recordará todo y tu esperas que yo me tome esto y no te recuerde yo tampoco ―le mira―. Siempre creí que en el fondo, _Angleterre..._

―No. Hay otro para él. En cuanto regrese a_ London_ iré y le obligaré a tomarlo. Quizás puedas ayudarme a que lo tome una vez ya veamos si sirve. Quizás puedas hacerlo antes de tomártelo tu, si eso es lo que quieres ―propone.

―Yo no voy a olvidarte ―lo mira de arriba a abajo con el ceño fruncido―. Ni por todo el dinero del mundo querría olvidarte ―agrega con dureza.

―_France... France, please..._ ―suplica sollozando y se sorbe los mocos.

―Si te olvido a ti... ―traga saliva y desvía la mirada―, no estoy seguro de que sea capaz de recordar muchas cosas de mi existencia.

―Tu no lo entiendes. ¡No entiendes que es hacer el amor y sentir nauseas! no se supone que se tenga que sentir eso. ¡No debe pasar eso! Cada cosa que hago... cada... ¡Todo! ¡Todo el tiempo! ¡En todo! ya no puedo...

―Bien ―parpadea, empezando a caer en ese estado de cansancio extremo, mezclado con rendición y negación en el que además ya no está pensando demasiado―, olvídame tu a mi si quieres.

Respira con dificultad.

―No, esto no funciona si no es recíproco ―responde Inglaterra.

―Yo no voy a olvidarte, yo no quiero olvidarte. Tu eres mi mejor rival y mi mejor aliado, mi mayor problema en la vida y mi mejor amigo. Todo suele empezar y terminar contigo ―suspira―. No puedo creer que quieras olvidarte de todo ―admite en voz alta.

Inglaterra solloza otra vez.

―Me has hecho enamorarme de ti de nuevo, no sacarte de mi cabeza, no poder siquiera tener sexo con nadie más y todo para que vengas aquí a decirme que lo que QUIERES es olvidarme! ―grita de nuevo, el inglés vuelve ha hacerse bolita―. No puedes olvidarme. Tu no puedes olvidarme ―se le acerca de nuevo― _Angleterre,_ vomita,_ s'il vous plait _―susurra suplicante, él niega con la cabeza.

―_Please, France_. No me obligues ha hacer esto solo. Necesito tu ayuda.

―Algo... algo hemos de hacer, podemos dejar de tener sexo, puedes enfocarte en el _garçon_, puedo... ―susurra―. No puedo hacer esto yo sin tí. No puedes olvidarme, no podemos hacer que no ha existido, _Angleterre_ ―le toma de los hombros. Él le mira

―Como puedes decirme que vaya con America cuando hace solo cinco segundos me has dicho que... Solo si no ha existido dejaré de sentirme culpable ―suplica y Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo.

Inglaterra traga saliva con muchas dificultades y solloza de nuevo limpiándose los ojos.

―_S'il vous plait, _no me hagas esto ―suplica él.

―Si para ti no ha existido tampoco no será doloroso ―le mira.

―Yo no puedo olvidarte ―responde simplemente―. No puedo. sería como olvidarme a mi mismo ―agrega.

―Con esto sí ―asegura señalando la botellita―. No, no. Solo... solo vas a olvidar... bueno, de mi. Será como... como si yo fuera... no lo sé ―se pasa la mano por el pelo―. _Denmark_ o _Belarus_ o alguien así.

―¡PERO NO LO ERES! ¡TU ERES TU! ¡TU ERES... ERES MI _ANGLETERRE_! ―le mira― y en un rato yo seré para ti un cualquiera como _Danemark_ o _Belarus _¿cómo me haces esto? ―le suelta llevándose la cara a las manos y sollozando.

―_Please..._ ―suplica entendiendo perfectamente el problema―. Por eso tienes que prometerme que vas a tomarlo tu también.

―Debíste pensar en eso antes de hacerlo, porque ni en un maldito MILLÓN DE AÑOS voy a quererme olvidarte de ti ―levanta la cara y le besa en los labios.

El británico abre los ojos como platos sin esperarselo y luego los cierra besándole como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Francia le responde con la misma intensidad y puede que esta sea la vez más triste de toda su historia.

―_Ne me quitte pas..._ ―murmura una y otra vez el francés.

―Yo... estuve con América ―confiesa Inglaterra apartando la vista con una increíble dificultad.

―¿Y? ―le mira sin ninguna gana de tener una conversación sobre América en estos momentos―. ¿Qué hizo el _garçon_ para dejarte así?

―Yo... ―le mira y aprieta los ojos, pensando que esto es una tortura una y otra y otra vez y que no es tan fuerte―. Le hice el amor ―suelta completamente en serio luchando contra si mismo.

Francia levanta las cejas e Inglaterra esconde la cara en sus manos esperando y deseando que le pegue.

Francia baja los hombros y respira con dificultad. Pondera qué decir y se queda con un "felicidades" entre los labios, vacilando. El inglés no se mueve, sigue sollozando con la cara entre sus manos.

El francés se humedece los labios, sintiendo celos y más o menos que el corazón se le va a partir en dos. Se aleja un poco de Inglaterra.

―Bien ―susurra. Inglaterra se sorbe los mocos y solloza aun más fuerte, apretando los dientes. Francia traga saliva―. Bueno, entiendo... ―asiente el francés con la cabeza―, eso explica ciertas cosas.

El británico aparta las manos y le mira furioso.

―¡NO! ―grita y el francés niega con la cabeza suspirando, sin inmutarse por la furia.

―¿Qué quieres? ¿Que te pregunte qué tal estuvo? ―le mira el de regreso, con dureza.

―No! noo! _bloody no of the hell!_ ―le toma del cuello de la camisa―. Se supone que tienes que odiarme ―le sacude―, ¡se supone que tiene que dolerte lo suficiente para que entiendas que no tienes que estar a mi lado!

Francia le mira las manos en el cuello de su camisa y luego le mira a los ojos.

―¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente y luego largarte para siempre? ―susurra, se encoge de hombros y luego sonríe de lado―. ¿Crees que no me duele? O crees que ya llegamos al punto en el que me duele tanto que... ―cierra los ojos.

Inglaterra respira con dificultad mirándole mientras le tiene sujeto.

―_Je t'aime_ ―susurra el francés con los ojos cerrados―. Toda la vida lo he hecho.

El inglés sigue mirándole y le suelta volviendo a echarse a llorar.

―Lo siento, esto todo es mi culpa ―admite Francia tomándole de la mano.

―_Please_... no puedo hacerlo solo ―suplica de nuevo como ha hecho desde que ha llegado.

―No ―niega con la cabeza― No voy a olvidarte. Y tu para mañana o para cuando ocurra, ni siquiera recordarás que yo debía hacerlo. Pero... ―le mira con tristeza.

―_Bloody hell_ ―protesta MUY MUY MUY en serio.

―Si tanto quieres olvidarme puedo... ―traga saliva―. Podría... ―aprieta los ojos―. Podría prometerte no ir a buscarte para que recuerdes ―susurra con voz quebrada, pensando lo mucho que podría costarle esto y que siempre puede romper la promesa. Al final, él no va a recordarlo.

Inglaterra niega con la cabeza.

―No voy a tomarme la poción. No voy a hacerlo ―sentecia Francia y le mira―. Es una locura, es olvidarme de todo.

―¡No es todo! ¡Por la reina! ¡Solo soy yo! ―patalea. Francia le mira sonriendo de lado.

―Veo que aun no entiendes...

―Imagina lo que puede ser si no lo haces ―pide el británico mirándole fijamente―. _France_, no recordare nada, NADA. Aunque volvieras a por mi, aunque me sedujeras de nuevo...

El francés le mira y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas de nuevo.

―No puedo creer que me hagas esto ―solloza―. Tenemos que ir a tu casa.

―¿A... A mi casa? ¿A qué? ―pregunta descolocado.

―A que veas el grimorio y hagas la contra poción ―se levanta.

―No voy ha hacer la _bloody_ contra poción ―Asegura muy serio, sin moverse.

―¿Porqué no? Aun te acuerdas de mi y... ―le mira―. _Please_ ―suplica en inglés.

―Por que no la hay. No hay antídoto ―sentencia. Francia abre los ojos como platos.

―ERES UN _IMBECILE_!― grita y el británico aprieta los ojos con fuerza.

―Esta es una de las pociones más difíciles que hay, la conozco perfectamente, he tratado de hacerla miles de veces ―explica con falsa calma.

―COMO HACES ESTO SIN CONTRAPOCION! JODER, _ANGLETERRE_! ―grita acercándosele.

―Por que no es una poción de la que puedas arrepentirte de haber hecho, así que si existe el antídoto, nunca lo he encontrado ―sigue en un tono de voz suave, pero firme, con el ceño fruncido.

Francia le abraza e Inglaterra contiene el aliento, pero no le aparta.

―No quiero... No quiero ―le da un beso en la cabeza, el inglés le abraza de vuelta.

―Lo sé... ―susurra tratando de calmarle―. Y lo siento, pero no soy tan fuerte ―confiesa.

―_S'il vous plait..._ ―le mira a la cara―. Dime que me quieres.

El británico toma aire profundamente tratando de serenarse un poco antes esa petición. El francés le mira.

―_Je t'aime_ ―susurra Inglaterra en francés apretándole más contra si y Francia le besa con todo su corazón, empezando a desabotonarle el pantalón unos instantes más tarde.

* * *

**Glosario de terminos**  
**Shakespeare:** fue un dramaturgo, poeta y actor inglés. Conocido en ocasiones como el Bardo de Avon (o simplemente El Bardo), Shakespeare es considerado el escritor más importante en lengua inglesa y uno de los más célebres de la literatura universal.  
**Allò:** Hola  
**I:** Yo  
**Angleterre:** Pequeño animalillo rubio, histérico y chillón de cejas superpobladas. Mantenerse alejado de cualquier cosa que cocine.  
**London:** Las regiones vitales inglesas. Tienen tendencia a pegarse fuego. Hablo de prender en llamas. Hablo de un Incendio. Nada relacionado con estar demasiado caliente. Bueno, sí, pero no en el sentido... ¡basta de chistes obscenos!  
**France:** Individuo engreído, pomposo, cobarde, de olor muy fuerte y desagradable. Atención: tendencia extrema al toqueteo.  
**Bloody:** Una buena descripción del universo, según Inglaterra. Adjetivo usado para... basicamente todo. Posible traducción: Puñetero, maldito.  
**Garçon:** niño... la forma en que Francia se refiere a Estados Unidos (y a Canadá) cuando habla con Inglaterra.  
**Stop:** Detente  
**Pardon:** perdona  
**Bloody Hell:** Seguramente lo más parecido a una muletilla verbal, casi como cuando China dice "aru~" cuando Italia dice "Vee~" o como algunos creen que Rusia dice "da~" Posible traducción: Maldita sea.  
**Please, Si'l vous plait:** Por favor  
**Denmark, Danemark:** Rubio, egocentrico, el rey del norte según él, usa un sombrero ridículo.  
**Belarus:** Rubia, completamente psicopata, quiere casarse con su hermano y MUY a menudo tiene un cuchillo.  
**Ne me quitte pas:** No me dejes, no me abandones.  
**Je t'aime:** Te amo  
**Imbecile:** Inglaterra

* * *

_Bien, ¿qué hay con esta historia? Está marcada como humor a pesar de tener un prologo desalentador y dramático, todo es dramático cuando Francia está involucrado. Prometemos que los próximos capítulos sí son de comedia ligera._

_Va a ser larga y está toda escrita, como siempre, así que puedes relajarte con las actualizaciones regulares semanales. Constará de dos partes: Mon petit lapin (la presente) y Mon sauvage lapin (que se publicará en otro fic diferente una vez este esté todo publicado)._

_Esperemos de todo corazón que sea de tu agrado._

* * *

_**El próximo capítulo: 02. El infame rufián de la cama blanda** _


	2. El infame rufián de la cama blanda

**02. El infame rufián de la cama blanda  
**

Inglaterra está dormido en la cama de Francia en posición fetal, acurrucado contra el pecho del francés, balbuceando algo indescifrable por que tiene el pulgar en la boca. No mide más de setenta centímetros.

Francia se mueve en su lugar atrayendo un poco más a Inglaterra hacia él, sin darse cuenta. Como siempre con dificultades para despertarse pero con la premisa de no dejar ir a un Inglaterra que no le reconozca.

De repente, el cerebro de Francia entra en funcionamiento y abre los ojos como platos, recordado todo el asunto.

―_Angleterre?_ ―Suena teléfono de Francia a la vez e Inglaterra da un bote de como mínimo cinco metros despertándose automáticamente. Parpadea, mira alrededor y sale corriendo hasta esconderse detrás de una silla, agachado.

Francia se sienta en la cama, desorientado e histérico por perder a Inglaterra de su vista.

―_Angleterre!_ ―le llama, pero él sigue debajo de la silla, asustadísimo y mirándolo todo con ojos como platos.

―¿Quién sois vos? ―pregunta en sajón y luego pasa una mano por el suelo, notando la textura tremendamente suave y deduce que está en un castillo de un hombre rico y poderoso. Probablemente un mago, porque tiene un montón de objetos extraños. Y que le conoce, porque sabe su nombre, por el acento debe ser... Abre aun más los ojos si es que eso es posible.

Francia se sobresalta al escucharlo hablar en ese idioma y con la voz más aguda que de costumbre. Se levanta de la cama.

―_J... Je suis... Je suis le France..._ ―susurra suponiendo que quizás no le recuerde, con un nudo en la garganta.

Inglaterra le sigue observando por entre las patas de la silla al acecho, ¡Por el rey! ¡Es un sucio francés! ¡Debe ser uno de los duques de Normandía que le ha secuestrado para dejar paso a los vikingos y a los daneses!

―¡No me asustáis! ―miente y luego piensa que los duques nunca han sido tan ricos―. ¿Sois un Capote verdad? ¡Conozco a los de vuestra calaña! ¡No podréis retenerme!

Con el corazón desbocado se acerca a la silla y cuando escucha lo que dice se sobresalta, asumiendo que es parte de la poción.

―Es... _Je_... _Non_ ―traga saliva al darse cuenta que realmente no se acuerda, acercándose a la silla en la que está, aun sin verlo. Demasiado asustado el mismo para pensar mucho en el cambio de voz―. Tomaste una poción y... ―mira abajo de la silla.

Inglaterra se echa para atrás tanto como puede tratando de fundirse con la pared y al verse acorralado, sale corriendo y se mete bajo la cama.

―¡Se lo que pretendéis, infame rufián! Pero es tiempo perdido, _I'm the great England!_ ¡Y vos hallareís penosa desdicha y muerte si no me permitís partir!

―No debes recordar ni quie... ―se detiene al ver que sale corriendo y esta vez sí le llama la atención el tamaño y la voz y lo que está diciendo. Frunce el ceño―. _Angleterre?_ ―se agacha bajo la cama―. Soy yo, _France._

El inglés abre los ojos y se echa para atrás todo lo que puede temblando, tomando un zapato y blandiéndolo un poco. Francia le mira de lleno y no puede más que sonreír al verlo tan pequeñito y asustado... Blandiendo el zapato.

―_Món dieu!_ Esto no era lo que...

―Ya sé que sois francés. Seguro esa _ugly frog_ os ha mandado contra mí, pero ¡No llegará a buen puerto vuestra infame cruzada! ―sigue gritando. Francia estira las manos hacia él.

―Yo soy la _ugly frog_ solo que un poco más grande. No voy a hacerte daño, _mon petit lapin_.

Inglaterra cierra los ojos tratando de que no lo alcance, apartándose lo más posible.

―¡Vos no sois la _ugly frog!_ Sé que pretendéis ceder mi tierra a los vikingos del norte, pero no lo voy a permi... ―se queda callado cuando le oye llamarle así.

Francia sonríe un poco más al notar que se calla.

―Te acuerdas de mí ―sonríe más―. _Dieu!_ Eres pequeñito pero te acuerdas de mí.

―¡Yo no sé quien sois vos! ¡Ni quiero saberlo porque vais a morir! ―repite empezando a sollozar por que se está sintiendo acorralado y no sabe como escapar.

―Nadie va a morir, _lapin_. Soy yo... Solo un poco más grande. Estas en mi casa porque hiciste una magia poderosa ―le mira completamente serio―. Yo no voy a lastimarte. Nunca lo he hecho... ―le extiende la mano para que se la tome―. ¿Tienes hambre?

Inglaterra parpadea pensando en lo que le ha dicho. Una magia poderosa... Él es un mago poderoso, eso es obvio. Se muerde el labio.

―¡Yo no haría una magia para estar en casa de mis enemigos! ―replica sin tomársela.

―Yo no soy siempre tu enemigo, ¿recuerdas? ―susurra.

―Yo a vos no le conozco ―repite y llora un poco porque está muy asustado―. _France_... ¡Eres un tonto! ―le dice aunque crea que no está.

Francia sale de abajo de la cama y se levanta.

―Si sales y me miras vas a ver qué tan poderoso eres... ―se ríe un poco―. Yo nunca creí que pudieras hacer magia, pero...―se sienta en la cama.

Inglaterra se frota un poco los ojos y se relaja al ver que sale a fuera y le da un poco más de espacio.

―¡Esto es un embuste para confiarme! ¡No pienso salir, no soy tan necio!

―Entonces muérete de hambre ahí dentro ―mira la ventana recordando que la ha cerrado la noche anterior―. Yo voy a buscar comida...

A Inglaterra el estomago le ruge sonoramente y hace un pucherito, sollozando en silencio, hecho bolita bajo la cama.

―Tengo leche, miel y pan fresco ―ofrece Francia.

―Si me dejáis morir de hambre no os serviré para vuestros propósitos ―amenaza.

―Aquí afuera no puedes estar peor que ahí... ―frunce el ceño―. ¿Cuáles propósitos, _mon petit chou?_

―¡Los que tengáis! ¡Unos malignos, _of course!_ ¿Sois vos un mago también? ―pregunta en un tono menos amenazante―._ The ugly fro... France_ os ha dicho que hagáis esto, ¿verdad?

Francia se pone un poco de ropa. Lo menos elaborado que encuentra, pensando que quizás si lo ve vestido así le parezca más creíble.

―_Je suis le France, cher._

―¡Vos no sois _France!_ Vos sois viejo y peludo. Yo conozco a _France_, él... ―se sonroja bajo la cama sin acabar la frase. El francés se ríe un poco.

―Yo ahora soy un poquito peludo pero...

―¡Él es feo como vos! ―grita―. Pero no es como vos... ¡Aunque me llaméis igual que él!

Francia se agacha bajo la cama.

―Pregúntame algo cuya respuesta solo sepa yo, _France._

Al volver a verle se sonroja y se vuelve a encoger hacia el fondo, escondiéndose por que está desnudo y le da vergüenza. Le tiembla un poco el labio, pensando. Francia se ríe.

―Te has puesto rojo como una cereza.

―¡No es verdad! ―grita sonrojándose más, muy nervioso.

―Venga... ―se levanta y busca unos calzoncillos y una playera y se agacha―. Ponte esto.

Inglaterra se los arrebata de las manos con un fuerte tirón.

―Calma, calma ―le sonríe―. No voy a hacerte daño.

El inglés vuelve a meterse más al fondo y los inspecciona como puede con la oscuridad de ahí debajo notando las telas suaves.

―Esta ropa es muy extraña ―comenta―. ¿Por qué me dais prendas de naturaleza tan insólita? Parece algodón pero es muy blando y ¡huele a lavanda! Deben ser muy caras... ¡No estarán envenenadas! ―sigue.

―Esta ropa es suave y cómoda ―se levanta otra vez y se sienta en la cama. Se ríe―. Yo nunca te he dado ropas envenenadas _mon petit._

Inglaterra traga saliva y se la pone como puede, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

―Supongo que no tendré más remedio que confiar en vos, puesto que si me mataseis seguro vuestros propósitos se verían frustrados ―se da por vencido. Francia sonríe victorioso.

―Bien, _petit Angleterre._ Sal de ahí.

―Que sepáis que si me envenenáis, el arzobispo vendrá y hará que os exploten las entrañas y tendréis fiebres altas y sudores fríos y viviréis la agonía de la gota en vuestras carnes... Y el temible rey Etelredo azuzará las poderosas tropas inglesas contra vos ―amenaza acercándose al otro lado de la cama y planteándose se salir o no.

Francia se ríe divertido de toda esa amenaza.

―Bien, bien. Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras si te enveneno, pero preferiría que me vieras antes y te convencieras de que soy _France_.

―Además poseo una horda de hadas y duendes invisibles apuntándole ahora mismo con los más poderosos hechizos mágicos ―asegura arrastrándose para salir porque al fin y al cabo, no hay nada que pueda hacer bajo la cama. Mira a Francia por la espalda y vuelve a mirar todo el cuarto. Lleva, por cierto, la camiseta que le va enooorme del revés.

―Quizás si tocaras mi pelo o si... ―mira hacia atrás, de reojo y sonríe al verle afuera―. Oh, las hadas, nunca me metería con tus hadas, cher ―le responde en un tono que debe haber hecho cientos de miles de veces de pequeño y que suena evidentemente a burla.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño al oír ese tono familiar.

―¡Siendo vos un mago también, deberíais tomaros más en serio los poderosos seres místicos!

―Yo no soy un mago. Siempre me recriminas por ello, _non?_ ―le sonríe―. Siempre me amenazas con tus hadas también ―se gira a verlo bien―._ Sacrebleu!_ No recordaba que fueras tan lindo ―sonríe encantado.

―Esta es la mazmorra más rara en la que he estado ―asegura hundiendo un dedo en el colchón y separándose de un salto, asustado un momento al notar lo blando que es. Se sonroja en cuanto oye que le dice eso y le mira.

―Eres monísimo con esas cejotas y la ropa así y... _Dieu..._ ―se gira sobre la cama hasta él―. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

El inglesito da un paso atrás mirándole y se lleva las manos a las cejas tapándoselas, frunciendo el ceño e hinchando los mofletes.

―_Je suis le France... France._ El que parece chica, el que te molesta, te protege y te abraza cuando te asustas. Soy el mismo pero más grande.

Inglaterra parpadea.

―Pero no podéis ser _France._ Vos parecéis... Muy fuerte y ―mira alrededor―. Muy rico y...

―Pero soy yo ―se le planta enfrente, en cuclillas y lo toma de los hombros―. Yo... Soy yo y sí me recuerdas ―se ríe y le abraza. Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos y se pone nervioso, pataleando.

―¡¿Qué hacéis? ¡¿Qué hacéis! ―protesta y cuando le huele al tenerle tan cerca, se sonroja un poco.

―Eres tú, de pequeñito pero eres tú... ¡Y te acuerdas de mí! _Dieu, Angleterre!_ ―sigue abrazándole, dándole besos en las mejillas y la cabeza y todo ese asunto de siempre.

―¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme! ―pide moviéndose como una babosa en sal. Cuando vuelve a sonar el teléfono de Francia y se detiene, asustándose.

* * *

**Glosario de Terminos:**  
**Je suis le France:** Yo soy Francia  
**Capote:** Capote es la casa que gobernaba Francia en 990, Hugo Capote era el rey  
**Non:** No  
**I'm the great England:** Soy el gran Inglaterra.  
**Mon dieu:** Dios mío.  
**Ugly frog:** (Rana fea) Francia.  
**Mon petit lapin:** (mi pequeño conejito) Inglaterra.  
**Of course:** por supuesto  
**Mon petit chou:** mi pequeña col.  
**Cher:** Querido.  
**Etelredo:** Etelredo II el indeciso, Rey de Inglaterra en 990.  
**Sacrebleu:** literalmente: "sagrado azul" se usa para mostrar admiración o sorpresa. No tiene mucho sentido... bueno, nadie dijo que tuviera que tenerlo, es francés. Aunque si lo buscáis en wikipedia encontrareis una interesante historia sobre la blasfemia.

* * *

_Al parecer el pequeño bribón del medievo es un poco menos confiable de lo que pareciera... y aun así es súper mono, ¿o no? Cuéntanoslo en un review, por favor._

* * *

_**El próximo capítulo: 03. El telefenefono y la cocina**  
_


	3. El telefenefono y la cocina

_―Pero soy yo ―se le planta enfrente, en cuclillas y lo toma de los hombros―. Yo... Soy yo y sí me recuerdas ―se ríe y le abraza. Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos y se pone nervioso, pataleando._

_―¡¿Qué hacéis? ¡¿Qué hacéis! ―protesta y cuando le huele al tenerle tan cerca, se sonroja un poco._

_―Eres tú, de pequeñito pero eres tú... ¡Y te acuerdas de mí! ¡Dieu, Angleterre! ―sigue abrazándole, dándole besos en las mejillas y la cabeza y todo ese asunto de siempre._

_―¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme! ―pide moviéndose como una babosa en sal. Cuando vuelve a sonar el teléfono de Francia y se detiene, asustándose._

* * *

**03. El telefenefono y la cocina**

―_Dieu..._ Siempre nos interrumpen a medias, _non?_ ―le suelta un poco y le sonríe―. ¿Tienes hambre?

Inglaterra le agarra fuerte del cuello mirando la mesita donde está el teléfono.

―¿Qué es ese ruido? ―pregunta asustado sin saber qué es lo que lo hace mientras el teléfono sigue sonando.

―Es el teléfono... ―responde en automático y luego le mira―. Es... Tranquilo, no es nada peligroso ―le hace cariños en la cabeza y lo abraza con más fuerza.

―_Telefenefono_ ―repite más o menos como puede, tratando de imitar el acento francés, claro. Francia sonríe encantado.

―Sirve para hablar con gente que está lejos. Como las cartas ―le toma de la mano―. ¿Me acompañas a contestar?

El británico asiente con la cabeza.

―Pero tiene que sonar muy fuerte para que alguien que está lejos lo oiga ―nota.

―_Non,_ suena aquí ―le sonríe y lo arrastra junto a la cama. Lo toma de los brazos y lo sienta en ella, él se sienta junto y contesta el teléfono―. _Allô?_ ―saluda prestándole TODA su atención al pequeño.

Inglaterra le mira embobado sin entender que hace.

―_Hello_ ―responde y Francia se ríe.

―La voz sale por aquí ―le señala el auricular―. Y uno habla aquí.

―_Heil, Frankreich!_ ―saluda Prusia por teléfono. Inglaterra parpadea y se pone de pie sobre la cama, tratando de quitarle el teléfono para verlo.

―Shh... Tranquilo ―le abraza de la cintura―. _Prusse, Allô._

Prusia empieza a hablar sobre cómo le fue con Hungría ayer.

―¡No soy _Prusse_! ¡Mi nombre es _England_! ―responde Inglaterra frunciendo el ceño. Francia le sonríe a Inglaterra.

―_Cher, cher..._ Estoy en un aprieto aquí. ¿Puedo hablarte luego? ―pide a Prusia sin dejar de mirar al inglés, tapa el micrófono―. Lo sé, estoy hablando con alguien por aquí ―le lleva el telefono a su oreja para que oiga la voz de Prusia.

―_Was?_ ¿En un aprieto? ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta Prusia e Inglaterra se lleva las manos a la boca abriendo mucho los ojos y mirando el teléfono horrorizado.

―¿Hay una persona aquí dentro? ―pregunta escandalizado.

―_Non, non_ ―le sonríe―. Esta del otro lado. El me escucha igual que yo a él ―se ríe acariciándole el pelo―. No pasa nada, ahora te marco.

―¿De qué otro lado? ―pregunta dando la vuelta sobre la cama para mirar el teléfono por el lado donde Francia lo sujeta y él se ríe, pensando que Inglaterra es monísimo.

―Bueno, te llamo luego ―suelta Prusia un poco abatido.

―_Pardon, mon ami._ Me da gusto todo lo de _Hongrie_ ―concede―. Quiero detalles después. _Au reovire_ ―le cuelga―. Mira, estas cosas se llaman cables ―le muestra a Inglaterra―. El sonido viaja por los cables largas distancias y... ―le mira.

Inglaterra mira todo el proceso con los ojos abiertos sin entender nada. Francia sonríe.

―Han pasado muchas cosas,_ cher._

El británico toca el cable con mucho mucho cuidado notando el plástico.

―¿De qué está hecho?

―Se llama plástico ―explica paciente―. Es algo nuevo.

El inglés se sienta en el colchón (que por cierto le encanta) y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

―Esto debe ser el fin del mundo.

―_Non_ ―Francia se ríe―. Venga... ¿No quieres una taza de té y un pan con miel? ―le acaricia la cabeza.

―¿Quién sois vos? ¿Por qué me cuidáis? ¿Qué queréis de mí? ―pregunta un poco asustado otra vez, mirándole sin entender, pero le suenan las tripas.

―_Je suis le France _―le mira serio―. Puedo intentar explicarte. Estas bien, soy yo. Mira ―con su mano toma una de las de Inglaterra y se la pasa por el pelo―. Yo... Yo te cuido siempre, aunque sea grande y tu pequeñito ―sonríe―. Entiendo que estés asustado y que no entiendas ―le abraza como tantas veces le ha abrazado en su vida―. Y que todo te parezca extraño.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas al notarlo.

―Pero tú no... No puedes... Si tú eres... ―se sonroja cuando le abraza.

―Yo soy menos grande que ahora, pero esto pasa porque tú eres un gran mago aunque yo lleve media vida diciendo que no. Mira, tú eras tan grande como yo. Quizás menos guapo, pero eras igual. E hiciste una poción para... Olvidarte de algo, pero algo salió mal y ahora eres pequeñito ―le mira, pensando que es una historia terriblemente complicada y absurda para él mismo, para un niño será incomprensible.

―No puede ser, esa poción no funciona ―responde porque creo que es lo primero que entiende en toda la mañana.

―Pues en efecto no funciona. Como veras, no te olvidaste de lo que querías olvidarte y ahora eres pequeñito ―le da la razón. El inglés le mira... Y entorna los ojos.

―¿Cómo sabéis eso?

―Po... Porque querías olvidarte de las hadas y yo veo que las recuerdas muy bien ―sonríe y se levanta de la cama ofreciéndole su mano―. Vamos a que te prepare algo de comer, _mon petit lapin._

El pequeño sigue mirándole suspicaz girando un poco la cabeza y le toma de la mano un poco dudoso.

―¿Porqué quería olvidarme de las hadas?

―Creo que te hicieron una travesura y estabas enojado ―intenta quitarle hierro al asunto. Le sigue aún pensativo.

―¿Cuál es su flor favorita? ―pregunta suspicaz. Francia le sonríe.

―_La fleur du lis,_ desde luego.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y luego frunce el ceño.

―¿Y cuál es la comida que más odia?

Francia le mira de reojo.

―La cosa esa que preparas tú qué dices llamar comida ―le pasa una mano por el pelo bajando las escaleras―. A ti te gustan las rosas ―lo mira de reojo―. Y te gusta mucho cuando cazamos cisne y lo preparamos ―se ríe un poquitín.

―¡Eh! ―protesta frunciendo el ceño por lo que ha dicho y porque es una respuesta correcta―. ¡No, no! Yo sé que la_ ugly frog_ le ha hablado de mi pero no creo que le haya hablado de si mis... ―se detiene y se sonroja―. ¡No es cierto! Es un embustero.

―Y no te gusta cuando no encontramos nada de comer y preparo caracoles ―lo dirige a la enorme cocina―. No soy un embustero. Sigue preguntando. Puedo contarte de cuando te caíste al lago, o cuando intentaste dejarte el pelo largo o que me cuentas historias en las noches.

Inglaterra da un salto enorme y se esconde entre sus piernas cuando se enciende la luz. Francia lo considera adorable.

―¡El fuego se ha encendido solo en el techo! ―exclama como si Francia no se hubiera dado cuenta.

―Tranquilo, _mon chou_. Es otra cosa nueva, no es fuego, se llama foco ―le acaricia la cabeza intentando tranquilizarlo―. Solo nos da luz sin necesidad de fuego ―le sonríe señalándolo. El inglés tiembla un poco aún.

―¡Pero está demasiado cerca del techo! Prendera la madera, ¡Hará un incendio!

Francia se agacha hasta estar a su altura.

―No va a haber un incendio con eso, es seguro ―le toca la nariz―. ¿Qué quieres desayunar? ―se levanta otra vez y le da la mano―. ¿Leche con pan y miel? ―pregunta girándose a verlo y pensando que quizás sea mejor que no le dé algo muy moderno y piense que va a envenenarle.

Inglaterra parpadea, se sonroja otra vez y asiente con la cabeza.

―Bien ―lo sienta en la mesa de la cocina y va hasta el refrigerador sacando la leche y luego a la alacena por dos platos y dos vasos. Lo pone todo en la mesa.

Él mira las sillas metálicas de la cocina y las toca con un dedo y abre la boca cuando ve el refrigerador... Se baja de la silla y se acerca.

―Es... Se llama refrigerador ―explica Francia paciente abriendo la puerta―. ¿Te acuerdas como se hacía todo feo después de un tiempo? Esto hace que se tarde más en saber feo.

―¡Esta el invierno aquí guardado! ―exclama al sentir el frío. Francia sonríe.

―Algo así. Vamos a desayunar, ven ―lo toma de los hombros. Él le mira y parpadea, pero le sigue. Francia le sirve la leche en un vaso y luego le pone un pan y le echa miel encima y almendras en trocitos―. Son almendras. Así es como te gusta ―sonríe preparándose uno él. El pequeño le mira y lo huele primero, no muy seguro. Francia le da una mordida al que acaba de prepararse mientras le sonríe―. ¿Quieres preguntarme más cosas?

Inglaterra le da un mordisco a su panecillo y arruga la nariz, por que las cosas de la actualidad tienen tantos aditivos y mierdas que saben muy diferente a los productos naturales.

―Lo sé. Antes sabía todo mejor ―le sonríe―. Pero es mejor que nada, ¿non? ¿Quieres algo más? Puedo prepararte lo que quieras ―le mira preocupado y él le sostiene la mirada suspicaz, pero como Francia está comiendo sigue comiendo hasta acabárselo. El mayor se tranquiliza un poco al ver que sigue comiendo.

―¿Quieres más? ¿Quieres jugo? ―sonríe―. ¡Té! ―y luego piensa que Inglaterra se prendió del te cuando las indias y eso.

El pequeño le mira y aprieta los ojos con la leche.

* * *

**Glosario de terminos:**  
**Allô, Hello:** Hola  
**Heil:** Salud, es la formula que se usaba en la Alemania Nazi, junto al apellido Hitler. Prusia a veces necesita... que Hungría le golpee con una sartén.  
**Frankreich:** Francia  
**Prusse:** Albino, ojos rojos y sonrísa maiciosa. Ornitofílico y la más absoluta definición de "trasto". Pero está mundialmente reconocido como Awesome, cuando mundialmente solo se refiere a si mismo.  
**Was:** Qué  
**Mon ami:** Amigo mío  
**Hongrie:** Morena, bastante maternal, bastante salvaje, fujoshi hetaliana por excelencia (Cuidado, tiene una cámara)  
**Au revoire:** Hasta la vista.  
**Fleur du lis:** La flor de lis, o lirio. Símbolo de la monarquía francesa. Ahí con el republicano matareyes loco-de-la-guillotina.

* * *

_Perdonadme, pero adoro y adoraré siempre el telefenefono. Inglaterra es jodidamente abrazable y el que diga que no, miente. ¿O no?_

* * *

_**El próximo capítulo: 04. Demonio carro**  
_


	4. Demonio carro

_―¿Quieres más? ¿Quieres jugo? ―sonríe―. ¡Té! ―y luego piensa que Inglaterra se prendió del te cuando las indias y eso._

_El pequeño le mira y aprieta los ojos con la leche._

* * *

**04. Demonio carro**

―Entonces... ¿Dónde estoy? ―pregunta Inglaterra.

―Estas en Paris, en mi casa.

―¿Me has secuestrado? ―pregunta en un tono mucho menos agresivo que antes.

―No te he secuestrado, _lapin_. Has venido aquí tu solo.

―¿He venido a declararte la guerra? ―pregunta incomodo, revolviéndose en la silla.

―Te he invitado yo ―responde negando con la cabeza y el británico levanta las cejas.

―¿Para qué?

―Para verte, me gusta estar contigo. Somos... amigos.

Inglaterra se sonroja y se echa para atrás.

―¡Yo no soy amigo de ningún francés! ―chilla. Francia suspira.

―Vale, vale, eres mi enemigo.

El pequeño frunce el ceño pero se calma un poco.

―Y... Bueno, la cosa es saber que vamos a hacer ahora ―se muerde el labio pensando por primera vez en la gravedad de las cosas.

―¿Cómo conseguisteis que os contara mi problema con las hadas? ―pregunta mirándole.

―Mmmm me... me lo contaste porque... estabas muy enojado ―vacila y el inglés le mira con suspicacia. Francia se encoge de hombros―. A mi también me pareció extraño que lo hicieras.

El pequeño se sonroja porque de pronto entiende que los motivos podrían estar muy relacionados con que confía en Francia un poco y estaba realmente asustado. Le ponen incomodo.

―_Angleterre_, ¿conoces una poción envejecedora? ―pregunta Francia de la nada, mirándole a los ojos. Aunque pensando que quizás es muy pequeñito para saber de esas cosas―. Necesito volverte a la normalidad. Esto... Esto es preocupante.

―Yo creo que vos hicisteis un hechizo como el del telenefono para que yo os contara mis secretos ―propone para que Francia no se dé cuenta de los motivos y entonces se da cuenta de que eso podría ser posible―. ¿No sabréis más de mis secretos, verdad? ―pregunta pálido, en pánico.

―_Non_ ―sentencia dándole seguridad―. No hice ninguna poción, el que la hizo fuiste tú ―le sonríe un poquito.

Inglaterra se muerde el labio mirándole, aun muy preocupado y se lleva el pulgar a la boca empezando a succionarlo un poco, pensando, mientras mira alrededor y flipa con todo lo que hay en la cocina, como el horno, el microondas, la cafetera eléctrica, la televisión.

―Yo he hecho muchas veces la poción de olvidar y nunca funciona ―explica sacándose el pulgar un poco y mirándole de nuevo.

―_Angleterre_... Esto... ―suspira y sonríe al ver el gesto―. Es peligroso ―le mira―. Ya lo sé, me lo has dicho antes ―sonríe―. Y esta vez tampoco funcionó esta vez. Te convertiste en un niño pequeño e indefenso.

―¡No soy indefenso! ―protesta y Francia suspira.

―El mundo es más complicado ahora que antes ―le sonríe, Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

―No soy indefenso, ¡yo puedo hacer llorar a la _ugly frog_ si quiero!

―Eso no es cierto ―protesta Francia infantilmente.

―¡Sí puedo! ―levanta la barbilla con orgullo.

―¡Yo soy la _ugly frog_! ¡Deja de hablar de mí como si fuera alguien más! ―le riñe. El inglés se asusta un poco y se queda callado―. _Pardón_ ―se disculpa Francia de inmediato extendiendo la mano―. Es que, _Angleterre_...

El niño hace un pequeño pucherito y se sorbe los mocos sin dejarse a si mismo llorar. El francés se levanta y le abraza.

―Perdóname.

Inglaterra se tensa como un palo y aprieta los ojos, sonrojado pero sin decir nada ni protestar. Francia le hace cariños en la espalda.

―Perdóname, perdóname.

―Es que tu eres muy mayor y muy fuerte, si tu eres _France_ yo nunca podré derrotarte y tu invadirás mi casa y... ―se sorbe los mocos otra vez―. Y tienes un armario del invierno y el fuego que no quema que sabe solo cuando estás y el telonofono y ese colchón blando y esta ropa suave y... ―sigue.

―No te voy a hacer daño, te lo prometo ―le abraza más―. No voy a lastimarte ni a invadirte porque tú eres chiquito y yo no ―sonríe―. Necesito que confíes en mi, _mon petit_, porque si alguien sabe que eres pequeño va a querer invadirte y hacerte daño.

El británico se limpia los ojos y se sorbe los mocos otra vez.

―Hueles como _France_ ―confiesa. Francia sonríe.

―_Je suis le France..._ Y voy a cuidarte, te lo prometo ―le sonríe más. Inglaterra se calma un poco más.

―Quiero ir a casa.

―Eso... Tenemos que pensar cómo vamos a hacerlo ―admite―. Tengo que pensar cómo resolver esto, _mon petit chou_ ―le peina. El inglés le sigue mirando a la espera―. Tienes... _Angleterre_, afuera hay muchas cosas atemorizantes ―le acaricia los hombros.

―Ya lo sé, los lobos, los osos, los dragones, las _banshees_, las brujas... ―empieza a enumerar.

―_Non_ ―niega con la cabeza―. Este mundo no se parece en nada al que conoces, _lapin._

El pequeño le mira entre preocupado, asustado y triste.

―Mira, ven conmigo ―le carga y el pequeño le agarra fuerte de la camisa con las manos al notar que le levanta―. Voy a mostrarte lo que hay afuera ―sonríe a ver cómo le agarra.

Inglaterra mira alrededor con ojos muy abiertos otra vez. Francia camina a la puerta y la abre, saliendo unos pasos al porche y encaminando se al fin del jardín.

―Veras, ahora hay una cosa llamada coches.

El inglés mira los edificios de colores, maravillado, pensando que todo el mundo es muy rico, porque la pintura es muy MUY cara y cuando pasa un coche por la calle, se mete un susto, agarrándose más fuerte. Luego pasa otro, a un poco menos velocidad y se queda pálido al ver que no tiene ningún caballo ni burro ni nada que tire de él y cuando pasa una moto haciendo un ruido infernal, hunde la cara en el cuello de Francia.

―¡Son demonios! ¡Son demonios!

―Tranquilo, tranquilo... De hecho ―señala el Bentley que está estacionado en su puerta―. Ese coche es tuyo.

―¡Dios me está castigando! ¡Es el fin del mundo! ―lloriquea en su cuello agarrado muy fuerte―. Es una pesadilla.

El francés le abraza más fuerte.

―No es una pesadilla, es el futuro ―le besa la cabeza.

―¿El futuro? ―pregunta y levanta un poquito la cabeza.

―_Oui_ ―le da un beso en la frente―. Han pasado unos mil años desde que tu te acuerdas hasta hoy. Por eso es que te parece que me veo un poquito más grande que tu.

El británico parpadea y luego mira al Bentley aparcado, con un poquito de miedo.

―¿Está vivo? ―pregunta.

―_Non_, son... Como la rueca ―sonríe y el pequeño frunce el ceño pensando en que no se parece en nada a una rueca―. Son aparatos ―se ríe el francés.

―¿Son para hacer hilo? ―pregunta y Francia se ríe más.

―_Non,_ son para caminar, como las carretas jaladas por burros

El inglés mira a Francia y luego vuelve a mirar el coche.

―Pero no tienen burros... ¿tienen burros pequeñitos como las personas del tolefono?

El francés niega con la cabeza.

―Tienen algo que se llama motor que hace que se mueva solo.

El inglés levanta las cejas.

―¿Y las personas no se caen si van encima con todas esas superficies curvas? ―Y por supuesto, el coche es lo que más llama la atención de Inglaterra de todo lo que ha visto hasta ahora. Francia sonríe mucho al notarlo.

―La gente va adentro, no arriba. ¿Querrías salir a dar una vuelta?

El inglesito aspira el aire por la nariz y tiembla un poquito.

―De... dentro... ―le mira―. Tu sabes... sabes...

―_Oui_ ―le sonríe―. Si quieres podemos ir al rato... ―asiente con la cabeza, Inglaterra sonríe y Francia le da un beso en la nariz―. Antes vamos a bañarte y a comprarte algo de ropa.

El pequeño se sonroja y arruga la nariz.

―¡No necesito bañarme! ―protesta―. ¡Me bañé en primavera y estoy muy limpio mira! ―le muestra sus uñas limpias y cuando se las ve él mismo flipa, parpadeando y mirándoselas. Francia se ríe un poco.

―Debería grabarte diciendo eso ―le mira con una sonrisa―. Ahora la gente se baña una vez a la semana y después del se... ―se detiene a si mismo a tiempo.

―¡Una vez a la semana! ¡Pero puedes enfermar si te lavas tanto! me lo dijo el arzobispo ―le mira y Francia sigue riéndose.

―Lo sé, lo sé... A mí no me queda claro del todo. Pero pensé que te gustaría jugar con unos barcos en la bañera.

―¡Yo tengo barcos en casa! ―exclama Inglaterra levantando las cejas y sonriendo porque es algo que conoce, por fin.

―¡Uy! y si supieras los barcos que tuviste más adelante ―se ríe y el pequeño le mira a la espera de que le cuente más cosas, ladeando la cabeza. Francia le baja en la puerta dejándole en el suelo―. ¿No quieres bañarte entonces? Quieres ver... ―se muerde el labio y le pide su mano―. Vamos a que veas la tele ―le sonríe e Inglaterra levanta la mano y se la da.

* * *

**Glosario de terminos:**  
**Banshee:** En el extenso folklore inglés. Son espíritus femeninos que, según la leyenda, al aparecerse ante alguien, anunciaba con sus gemidos la muerte cercana de un pariente. Son consideradas hadas y mensajeras del otro mundo.  
**Bentley:** marca de coches británicos, los de segunda gama de Rolls Royce.  
**Oui:** Sí

* * *

**El próximo capítulo: 05. Great Britain, las vacas y Ameggic.**

* * *

_Francia es especialista en esperar que los problemas se resuelvan solos ignorandolos... de eso no puede salira nada bueno, nada bueno... ¿O crees que sí?**  
**_


	5. Great Britain, las vacas y Ameggic

_―¿No quieres bañarte entonces? Quieres ver... ―se muerde el labio y le pide su mano―. Vamos a que veas la tele ―le sonríe e Inglaterra levanta la mano y se la da._

* * *

**05. Great Britain, las vacas y Ameggic**

―¿Cómo soy de mayor? ―pregunta inocentemente―. ¿Soy fuerte?

―Una época serás el más fuerte de todos... ―sonríe―. El imperio más grande del mundo.

Levanta las cejas y sonríe ampliamente.

―¿Cómo Roma?

―Más o menos ―levanta las cejas―. Han pasado muchas cosas...

―¡AH! ―salta soltándose y se pone frente a él señalándole―. ¡Y tu estarás bajo mi yugo como siempre he deseado!

―Mmm... Pues no propiamente ―supura el francés.

―¿Porqué no?―pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

―Yo siempre me libro ―se ríe bromeando con él.

―¡Jum! ¡Eso es por qué haces trampas! ―protesta.

―Especialmente contigo, claro que las hago ―va a un librero y saca un álbum de fotos―. Mira, ven ―se siente en el sillón.

Inglaterra se acerca el sillón notándolo blandito como la cama, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo y entonces se da cuenta del péndulo del reloj que se mueve... y luego de las lucecitas del DVD y la televisión y todo eso. Francia se ríe.

―Todo es diferente ahora... ―cae en la cuenta―. Mira, ven ―Francia le carga y le sienta sobre él―. Mira ―señala la tele y la prende con el remoto.

Inglaterra da un salto poniéndose de pie en el sillón y agarrándose al cuello de Francia con fuerza otra vez.

―¡Tienes personas ahí dentro!

―_Non_, es solo una imagen. Como nuestro reflejo en el río ―le explica mientras le vuelve a abrazar protectoramente.

―Pe... pero... no soy yo, ni eres tu ―explica sin dejar de mirar la pantalla ni soltarle― y hablan y se mueven.

―Son imágenes que se hacen en otro lado. Tiene un funcionamiento complicado ―le explica dándole un beso en el temple―. Hay más cosas ―cambia de canales hasta llegar a los canales de documentales.

El pequeño se sonroja con el beso, pero sigue embobado con la pantalla.

―¿De qué están hablando? ―y cuando cambia de canal se sorprende aun más―. ¡Se han ido! ¿Qué es eso? ―pregunta al ver un rinoceronte―. ¿Es una vaca?

―Es un rinoceronte. Es un animal que hay en África ―niega con la cabeza―. Al sur, muy al sur.

―¿En _Spain_? ―pregunta.

―Más al sur aun, cruzando el segundo mar ―observa un documental del Titanic―. Mira, este era un barco tuyo.

―¿Allá donde están los musulmanes? más allá del al anda... ―se queda callado mirando el barco hundido. Francia lo abraza más fuerte―. Pero es un barco muy pequeño ―explica aun sin entender el tema imagen.

―Han pasado muchas cosas... Tus barcos eran los más grandes y fuertes que había ―explica―. ¿Pequeño? ―levanta las cejas―. ¡Nunca has visto un barco tan grande!

―¿Y ahora? ―pregunta sin dejar de ver la pantalla, embobado―. ¡Pero si ahí no cabe nadie! tu no cabrías ahí ―señala la pantalla.

―Es una imagen, _lapin_. Este barco media cientos de metros de largo ―hace un movimiento con la mano―. De hecho creo que tengo alguna foto aquí. De algún barco al menos ―abre el álbum y la primera foto que tiene es una suya con Inglaterra bañándose en champán, al final de la segunda guerra mundial.

Inglaterra sigue mirando la pantalla maravillado... desvía la vista un momento para ver que hace Francia. Él sonríe.

―Este eres tú ―le señala y apaga la tele―. Tú, este eres tú de grande.

Inglaterra se sobresalta un poco cuando la tele se apaga y se vuelve a las fotos.

―¡Dibujas muy bien! ―grita sorprendido y luego se cubre la boca y se sonroja mirándole, por que eso le ha salido del alma pero no querría haberlo admitido. Francia vuelve a reírse.

―No es un dibujo, se llama fotografía ―le explica paciente―. Esto fue al final de una guerra. Ganamos.

El británico mira la fotografía y el francés sonríe.

―¿Yo... estaba... en tu bando? ―pregunta poniendo un dedo encima sin poder creerlo y el ver la foto hace que a Francia se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas.

―En esta sí ―responde el francés con voz quebradilla, pasando un dedo por la foto también. Inglaterra le mira tristemente al notarle la voz rara.

―¿Porqué lloras?

―Han habido otras muchas distintas... Otras antes ―explica abrazándole más, se limpia la cara, con muchas esfuerzos por no sollozar―. Porque me acuerdo.

El pequeño se vuelve a las fotos, inocentemente.

―¿Tienes más? ―pregunta tratando de pasar la página. Francia se lo permite.

―Mira. Este es_ l'Espagne_.

―¡También es muy grande! ―se lamenta el inglés al verle.

―_Et le Prusse, et l'Allemagne, et l'Italie et le Roman... et le Rusie et le Japon et le Chine_ ―les señala―. _Et l'Autriche et le Suisse_ ―todo en una foto enorme de un G20.

Inglaterra parpadea y sacude la cabeza.

―_Who?_

―No les conoces ―niega con la cabeza y mira a Estados Unidos―. Él... A él le vas a querer mucho y cuidar como te cuido yo ahora.

―_Wait, wait!_ no sé quienes... ¿Quiénes son? ―pregunta y luego se vuelve a la foto.

―Son países, como tú y como yo ―le explica―. Y todos ellos serían capaces de invadirte si acaso... Supieran que eres pequeñito ―explica.

―¡Pero hay muchos! ―se lamenta y luego frunce el ceño―. Y yo no quiero a nadie ¡Yo soy más fuerte!

Francia le abraza angustiado.

―No voy a dejar que te hagan nada, _mon cher_.

Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez sintiéndose un poco incomodo.

―_Amerique_ ―se lo vuelve a señalar, el pequeño se vuelve a la foto.

―_Ameggic_ ―repite como puede.

―Él es más o menos importante ―se ríe de la pronunciación―. Mira... ―pasa la hoja y hay una foto de los cuatro―. Mira... ―sonríe con Estados Unidos y Canadá más o menos pequeños

―¿Porqué es importante? ―pregunta sin dejar de mirarla.

―Porque a él vas a cuidarle cuando sea pequeño.

Inglaterra abre la boca un poco mirándole y luego se vuelve a la foto.

―_Ameggic..._ ―susurra, Francia le mira a los ojos.

―Y él te quiere... ―susurra. El inglés cierra la boca y se sonroja al oir eso―. Pero no tanto como yo ―agrega Francia y sonríe.

El británico se sonroja mucho más y se aparta un poco mirándole. El francés traga saliva.

―Es... Bueno...― empieza el mayor y luego el pequeño frunce el ceño sintiendo que quizás se está burlando de él.

―¡Pero _France_ no me quiere! _the Ugly Frog_ es malvado―sentencia muy seguro, Francia suspira.

―¿Tú crees? ―sonríe un poquito de lado.

―_Of course!_ Siempre me da besos y me abraza para molestarme y me dice cosas feas y me hace sonrojar a propósito y siempre me está haciendo rabiar ―enumera.

―Pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera ―sonríe y le abraza y le besa riendo un poco.

―Si me quisiera no me haría rabiar ―protesta y luego trata de que le suelte―. ¡NOo! ¡Haces lo mismo! ¡Suéltame!

―Porque _je SUIS le France_ ―le dice entre risas y besos―. ¡Eres adorable, eres monísimo!

―¡No soy adorable! ¡Suéltame, suéltame _ugly frog! I hate you!_ ―sigue protestando pataleando toooodo sonrojado y Francia se ríe.

―No me odieeees ―protesta sin dejar de darle besos.

―¡Aaaaaaaargh! ¡Sí te odio! ¡Sí te odioooo! ―sigue gritando y retorciéndose para que no le bese. Francia deja de besarle y le mira, sonriendo.

Inglaterra se detiene también y parpadea descolocado por haberlo logrado tan fácil... normalmente tiene que escapar corriendo.

* * *

**Glosario de terminos:**  
**Spain, Espagne:** moreno, el chico de las sonrisas, los ojos verdes, la charla incesante y los tomates, el mejor jugador de fútbol del mundo, siempre que no esté durmiendo o cantando como Italia.  
**Titanic:** Royal Mail Steamship Titanic, "Buque de vapor del Correo Real Titanic" era el segundo de un trío de transatlánticos conocidos como clase Olympic. El Titanic fue, en su tiempo, el barco de pasajeros más grande y lujoso del mundo, seguido por el RMS Olympic.  
**Allemagne:** Rubio, ojos azules, eficiente, sobremusculado, parece ser el único que tiene dinero... luego dicen que Italia es tonto. Pena que tenga el mismo registro de expresiones diferentes que Daniel Radcliffe (o lo que es lo mismo, una piedra). También tiene la sensibilidad de una piedra.  
**Italie:** Le gusta cantar, comer, beber y dormir. Así que canta, come, bebe y duerme. Y sigo diciendo, en serio, ¿la gente le considera tonto? ¿WTF?  
**Roman:** Le gusta cantar, comer, beber y dormir. Así que canta, come, bebe y duerme. Y además insulta a todo el mundo.  
**Rusie:** Grande, usa bufanda y abrigo, tiene un grifo y nadie parece tener idea de lo que piensa... lo que por lo visto es una gran ventaja.  
**Japon:** pequeñito y moreno, discreto, pero las mata callando con el yaoi y el hentai. Si hay algo estupido que él no ha inventado, es que nunca nadie va a necesitarlo.  
**Chine:** De sexo indefinido, tiene casas de campo en TODAS las ciudades del mundo y su politica de venta es "casi igual de bueno, pero mucho más barato".  
**Autriche:** Moreno, irritante, pedante, egoista y cabrón. Pero sabe tocar el piano y hacer Applestrudel, aunque nadie se explique como no le pidió a alguien más que lo hiciera en su lugar.  
**Suisse:** Rubio, malhumorado, histérico, de gatillo fácil y neutral (o eso quiere hacerle creer a todo el mundo) Posee una gran cantidad de premios por la paz que no dudará en usar para reventarle cabeza a cualquiera que perturbe la suya.  
**Who:** Usualmente Canadá. Literlamente "Quien"  
**Wait:** Espera  
**Amerique:** Estúpido primate irreflexivo con delirios heroicos. Peligro, suelen explotar cosas misteriosas a su alrededor.  
**Of course:** En una aproximación vendría a significar "¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar semejante obviedad, idiota?"  
**I hate you:** La manera en que Inglaterra le dice a Francia que le quiere, que le odia, que tiene hambre, que es idiota, que le gusta, que se alegra de estar con él, que ojalá se muera, que se pudra en el infierno, que le ayude, que espabile, que vaya a su casa... entre otros múltiples usos.

* * *

**_El próximo capítulo: 06. Inglaterra trata de bañar a Francia, Francia trata de desnudar a Inglaterra._**


	6. Bañar a Francia, desnudar a Inglaterra

_―¡Aaaaaaaargh! ¡Sí te odio! ¡Sí te odioooo! ―sigue gritando y retorciéndose para que no le bese. Francia deja de besarle y le mira, sonriendo._

_Inglaterra se detiene también y parpadea descolocado por haberlo logrado tan fácil... normalmente tiene que escapar corriendo._

* * *

**06. Inglaterra trata de bañar a Francia, Francia trata de desnudar a Inglaterra**

―¿Quieres ir a pasear en el coche? ―pregunta mirándole con la misma sonrisa.

El británico cierra la boca y trata de no sonreír... fallando miserablemente y luego asiente con la cabeza una sola vez, sutil, pero firme. Francia sonríe más y le toca los brazos.

―¿Tienes frío?

El inglés se los mira y vuelve a asentir.

―Tu ropa de niña es muy suave pero es muy fría ―se burla―. ¡Te morirías enseguida si vinieras a mi casa!

―Vamos a tener que ir a comprarte ropa ―le pasa una mano por el pelo―. ¿Quieres ir al baño o algo más?

El pequeño asiente otra vez y se baja del sofá.

―Eh... El baño... Hay un orinal ―le explicar el francés pidiéndole la mano. Inglaterra se acerca un poco a la televisión todavía curioso (mirando detrás buscando el rinoceronte y el barco) y al ver los cables retorcidos se vuelve corriendo junto a Francia dándole la mano. Él se ríe.

―En la tarde podemos ver más la tele si quieres... O ir al cine o algo ―camina hacia el baño y el inglés le sigue sin entender nada, claro.

―Vas al baño aquí y luego jalas esto...―explica Francia una vez dentro.

―¡Tienes el baño dentro de casa! ¡Eso es insalubre! ―exclama el británico levantado las cejas.

―¿Te puedo dejar solo o quieres que te acompañe? Voy a buscarte algo para tap...―se ríe―. Hoy por hoy no es insalubre, fíjate... ¿Huele mal?

―No... ―susurra mirándolo todo con suspicacia.

―Ve al baño y te espero afuera, ¿bien?―propone Francia de buen humor. El pequeño le mira y asiente.

El francés sale y empieza a buscar algo de ropa y cosas así.

Inglaterra se queda dentro del baño mirándolo todo con ojos de búho. Se acerca a la taza del váter, que es lo que queda más a su altura, abriéndola y mirando dentro. Cuando ve el agua, levanta las cejas y mete la mano para tocarla.

Se sorprende mucho con el tacto suave de la cerámica para algo como el baño y se pregunta para que debe servir eso... luego saca la mano y se da cuenta del papel de baño y cuando va tomarlo se da cuenta de otra cosa al final del baño que le llama más la atención, deja el rollo y se acerca, subiéndose a la bañera y trepando al lavamanos hasta el espejo.

Francia vuelve al baño en cuanto tiene todo, tocando y abriendo la puerta.

―_Angleterre_?

Cuando se abre la puerta y del susto se cae a la bañera abriendo el agua por accidente.

―¡AAAAHHHH! ―Francia absolutamente asustado histericolocoperdido―. _Angleterre_!

―¡Aaaaaah! ¡De dónde sale toda esta aguaaaa! ―grita histérico tratando de salir de la bañera y resbalándose. Se mea dentro de la bañera del susto.

―¡Es la ducha! ―corre hasta él―. ¿Estás bien? ―le levanta en la regadera, cerrando el agua―. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien? ―le revisa completo.

―¡Tienes una fuente dentro de casa!―exclama el pequeño sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente para quitarse el agua.

―Tengo una ducha ―toma una toalla y empieza a secarlo, quitando le la playera―. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

―Estoy bien ―se lleva la mano al brazo donde se ha golpeado con el grifo.

―¿Qué estabas haciendo? No debí dejarte solo―se lamente Francia observándole el brazo, preocupado.

Inglaterra se vuelve al espejo como respuesta.

―Oh... El espejo ―sonríe al darse cuenta, le mueve el brazo para asegurarse que no hay nada roto y le seca la cara―. Ahora te cargo para que lo mires.

El pequeño se aparta un poco reticente cuando le seca la cara haciendo mmmmphf y refunfuñando.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Te has asustado? ―sigue preguntando preocupado.

―¡No me he asustado! ―miente mirando la bañera con cierto recelo―. ¿Cómo haces para que salga tanta agua?

―Viene en unas cosas que llamamos tubos ―le señala el de la regadera―. Todas las casas tienen lo mismo ―se levanta y lo carga―. Abres la llave y sale agua ―lo prueba en el lavamanos con el cargado.

El pequeño mira todo el proceso acercándose al lavamanos aun en sus brazos, alargando la mano.

―¡Pero el agua no sabe trepar hasta ahí!

―Pues... Se usa fuerza para que lo sepa hacer ―le sonríe y luego los incorpora cerrando las llaves y señalando al espejo―. Mira.

Inglaterra levanta la vista y mira el espejo.

―¡Lo he visto antes! ¡Es como la de abajo pero aquí salimos tu y yo! ―explica refiriéndose a la tele―. Y antes no estabas... es como en el río pero se ve muy bien... ―valora―. Seguro te pasas horas aquí delante, ¡siempre te pasas horas en el río! ¡Yo te he visto! ―se burla sin darse cuenta que eso es un poco de delatarse en cuanto a sus técnicas de espionaje furtivo.

―Este es un espejo. Este sí es como vernos en el lago ―les mira a ambos en el espejo y se ríe de lo que dice el inglés―. Claro que me veo horas aquí. Lo hago porque soy hermoso ―sentencia cerrándole un ojo a través del espejo.

―No, no lo eres, _you're a ugly frog_! ―sentencia apartando la vista, sonrojándose otra vez.

―Claro, que es interesante que me hayas espiado el tiempo suficiente para saber que lo hago ―le da un beso en la mejilla―. Eres muy lindo de pequeño.

Inglaterra se separa tanto como puede mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos aun más sonrojado.

―¡Yo no te espío! ―chilla.

―Estas rojo como manzana, mira ―le señala en el espejo. El pequeño se mira y al verse se sonroja aun más llevándose las manos a la cara y tratando de esconderse volviendo a hundirle la cara en el cuello a Francia, del otro lado.

―¡Es un mentiroso! ¡Ese es... río de la pared es un mentiroso!

Francia sonríe haciéndole cariños en la espalda.

―Quizás lo es. Tu eres más mono en vivo de lo que eres en el espejo ―le besa la coronilla, encantado de que Inglaterra se le esconda en el cuello.

―¡Yo no soy mono! ―protesta.

―Te quiero ―responde sinceramente caminando fuera del baño hasta el cuarto.

Inglaterra se queda paralizado en sus brazos y aprovecha que no le está viendo para sonreír un poco.

―No tengo tantas cosas de ropa aquí que te queden... ―comenta Francia dejándole sobre la cama.

Inglaterra deja de sonreír un poco demasiado tarde, sentándose en la cama y hundiendo las manos en el colchón. Francia le da unos shorts de traje de baño y otra playera muy muy pegada que le queda enorme. Le pone un suéter encima.

―La primera parada es una tienda de ropa ―se ríe un poco porque se ve un poco ridículo. Inglaterra se mira a sí mismo.

―¡Toda esta ropa es muy extraña! ¿Dónde está mi capa?

―¿Tu... capa? Mmm no traías capa, traías ropa ―la recolecta alrededor del cuarto, la que está ahí, que es poca. Toma los calzoncillos mojados que lleva Inglaterra para ponerle unos secos bajándoselos tranquilamente.

―Eeeeeh! Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh! ―grita cubriéndose con las manos y dando patadas, muy mucho más sonrojado. Francia levanta las cejas y le mira deteniéndose.

―_Quoi_? ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta sin entender por un instante y luego hace los ojos en blanco―. _Món dieu_...

―_Wanker_! ―grita usando un cojín para taparse, Francia le da la espalda.

―Ponte tu los calzoncillos secos pues...

―¡No me fío! ¡Mirarás! ―le acusa, el francés se tapa los ojos.

―Hombre, no seas exagerado. ¡No voy a ver, lo prometo!

―¡Siempre lo haces! ¡Lo sé! Te pones las manos en la cara y siempre abres los dedos ―sigue acusándole tratando de alcanzar los calzoncillos.

―Pero no tengo ojos en la nuca ―explica―. Además ya lo he visto antes, ¿para qué quiero volverlo a ver? ―sonríe.

Inglaterra alcanza los calzoncillos y se los pone corriendo. Entra en shock con esa explicación.

―Lo... Lo has... ―y entonces se acuerda de que estaba desnudo cuando se ha despertado―. ¿Ha sido por la noche? ¿Por qué estaba desnudo? ¡Tú me has desnudado mientras dormía! ¡Eres un pervertido!

―Pues claro, nos hemos bañado juntos muchas ve... ―se gira―. _Non, non... Non_ ―aprieta los ojos―. _Angleterre_ por dios, eres un niño pequeño, yo no... ―lo mira con cara de circunstancias pensando que en efecto el le ha desnudado pero eran otras circunstancias.

―¿Porqué estaba desnudo por la mañana? ―vuelve a preguntar, sonrojándose por hablar de esto.

―Porque... Porque... ―trata de pensar en una mentira plausible―. Tenías calor.

El pequeño parpadea valorándolo, mirándole con suspicacia.

* * *

**Glosario de terminos:**  
**Quoi:** Qué  
**Mon Dieu:** Dios mío

* * *

_**El próximo capítulo:07. El dinero, los demonios y el amor**_

* * *

_Da igual cuanto lo intente Francia ni que edad tenga, todo el mundo le va a considerar un pervertido... quizás Inglaterra deberia darle cuartelillo, no crees?**  
**_


	7. El dinero, los demonios y el amor

_―¿Porqué estaba desnudo por la mañana? ―vuelve a preguntar, sonrojándose por hablar de esto._

_―Porque... Porque... ―trata de pensar en una mentira plausible―. Tenías calor._

_El pequeño parpadea valorándolo, mirándole con suspicacia._

* * *

**07. El dinero, los demonios y el amor**

Finalmente decide que sí, es una explicación plausible. Francia respira aliviado.

―¿Ya acabaste de vestirte? ¿Ya estás listo? ¿Nos vamos? ―le extiende la mano.

―Esta ropa es extraña... Y fea ―valora mirándose a si mismo por si a alguien se le ha pasado por la cabeza pensar que no lo cree.

―Te ves fatal, siendo honestos ―admite Francia―. Hemos de ir por ropa. Voy a comparte cosas que sean bonitas ―sonríe encantado de poderle vestir a su gusto.

Inglaterra corre sobre el colchón acercándose a Francia y se da cuenta que se hunde, se mira los pies descalzos y empieza a saltar. Francia sonríe.

―Es suave... ¿Te gusta? ―pregunta sonriendo.

―Tu... siempre pareces... una chica... con tu ropa... afeminada!... A mi... me gusta la... ropa elegante ―responde aun saltando y luego asiente con la cabeza deteniéndose. Francia se ríe.

―Puedes brincar un poco más si quieres. Pero mi ropa es elegante y perfecta. Totalmente glamurosa.

―¿De qué está hecho? Los de casa son de heno y lana ―pregunta y ya que le ha dado permiso vuelve a saltar otra vez.

―Con resortes de metal y... Más plástico.

―¡No es verdad! Tu ropa... Es muy... Llamativa... Y siempre... Pareces una... Mujer ―replica saltando otra vez.

―¿Te parece que parezco una mujer? ―le pregunta mirándose a si mismo, el pequeño le mira mientras salta y vuelve a detenerse.

―Ahora no, porque eres peludo ―hace un gesto para señalar la barba.

―¿Y te gusta? ―le sonríe.

Inglaterra empieza asintiendo de forma inconsciente pero cuando se da cuenta se sonroja y niega corriendo. Francia se ríe.

―Eso pensé... ―extiende las manos―. Venga, vámonos.

―Me... Me... Gusta porque no te pareces a ti... ―balbucea―. Pareces más... Pero tu no me gustas así que no me gusta ―explica mientras se acerca y se baja de la cama.

―Ya, ya... ―le extiende la mano―. Hay que buscar tus llaves del coche, que deben estar en tus pantalones ―responde saliendo a las escaleras y recuerda que los pantalones se los quito en la base de las mismas. Cierra los ojos y baja por ellos―. Venga, también tu celular debe estar ahí...―se agacha por los pantalones y saca las llaves del coche, la cartera y el teléfono de Inglaterra. Tiene unas llamadas perdidas de América y nada más. Suspira.

―¿Qué es un _celelar_? ―pregunta esperando a que saque las cosas del bolsillo―. ¿¡Esos son mis pantalones! ¡Son feos! ―protesta al verlos.

―Yo siempre digo lo mismo, pero eres necio y no me escuchas ―le sonríe abriendo la cartera y viendo el dinero que tiene, pensando que ya pagara algo con ello―. ¿Nos vamos?

―Esta bien, ¡me los pondré! ―resuelve agarrándolos del suelo con el ceño fruncido.

―Ehhh..._ Non, non!_ ¡No te quedan! Vamos a ir por unos nuevos.

―¡Y yo no soy necio, más necio eres tu! ―responde infantilmente mientras trata de sacar el pie por el otro lado.

―_Angleterre_, son demasiado grandes. Venga. Vamos por unos nuevos―propone Francia, Inglaterra le mira y luego los mira.

―Pero yo nunca he tenido dos pantalones ni dos capas. ¿Y si son muy caras? Todo aquí es tan... ―pregunta agobiado.

―Tu puedes elegirlos en la tienda. Ahora todos tenemos más dinero ―le sonríe cargándole del suelo―. Vamos a comprarte varias cosas de hecho.

―Pero no tengo nada. ¿Y si me piden dos coles o si me piden una cabra? ¡Aquí no tengo cabras! ―responde―. Los sastres son muy malvados, te pinchan en el culo con sus agujas si les robas... ―explica y luego se sonroja por que le ha pasado. Francia se ríe recordando esos tiempos y empezando a caminar al coche.

―Nada de todo eso va a pasar porque estoy yo aquí para comprar ropa. Además tu tenías un poquito de dinero en los pantalones ―le da un beso en la frente―. Todo a a estar bien, no tienes que preocuparte ―cierra la puerta del jardín tras ellos.

Inglaterra se sonroja con el beso como toooodas las otra veces.

―¿Tenía dinero? ¡Dámelo! ―pide y Francia suspira porque ya suponía que eso iba a pasar así. Se mete las manos al bolsillo y saca unas monedas.

―Ten...

El inglés las toma tan contento y las examina, el francés sonríe y le sube al coche.

―¡Son de oro! ¡Soy muy rico! ―asegura dejándose hacer y se vuelve al coche al notar en asiento acolchado, mirándolo todo con los ojos abiertos.

―Eres mucho más rico que eso, cher... ―le besa la cabeza y cierra la puerta, dándole vuelta al coche para llegar a su lado.

Cuando se cierra la puerta, el pequeño entra en pánico por el silencio hermético y corre por dentro del coche siguiendo a Francia tras el cristal empezando a llorar asustado por que el monstruo de metal se lo ha comido y Francia lo ha hecho expresamente, golpeando la ventanilla con los puñitos.

Francia se da cuenta a la mitad de la vuelta y le hace señas desde afuera, corriendo de regreso (idiotamente) y abriendo la puerta.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿qué pasa _mon petit lapin_? ―le pregunta abrazándolo. Inglaterra le abraza llorando.

―¡El demonio me come! ¡Dios me esta castigando! ―llora sin soltarle. Francia le hace cariños en la espalda y en la cabeza intentando calmarle.

―¿Qué pasó? No te asustes... ―susurra en francés―. No te come nadie ―sonríe prácticamente de manera imperceptible ante el comentario mientras sigue tranquilizándolo con cariños.

―Pero hizo un ruido muy fuerte y ya no te oía y no podía salir y... ―sigue llorando el pequeño mientras Francia le sigue abrazando y meciendo.

―No ha pasado nada, no ha pasado nada. Ya sé que todo es nuevo, pero estás bien y estoy aquí contigo.

Inglaterra se calma un poco sorbiéndose los mocos otra vez y volviendo a mirar el coche con recelo.

―Mira ―se sienta adentro del coche con él en sus piernas mirando al frente―. Como te dije hace rato la gente tiene que ir adentro del coche para que funcione ―cierra la puerta.

El británico da un saltito cuando se cierra mirándola y luego mirando a Francia sin soltarse.

―Estamos adentro y no se oye lo de afuera porque las puertas cierran muy bien ―baja un poquito el vidrio―. Yo voy ahí, porque yo voy a conducir con el volante ―se lo señala― y los pedales ―se los muestra con el dedo.

El inglés se suelta un poquito para verlos mejor, con curiosidad.

―Tu eres pequeñito y tienes que ir atrás ―Francia se acaba de percatar de ello―. Puedes ir mirándo por las ventanas si quieres para que veas como es en donde vivo y los otros coches. No tienes NADA de que asustarte estando aquí adentro y conmigo, ¿bien? Si algo te asusta dime que es y yo te explicaré ―le sonríe dándole un beso en la cabeza.

―¿A... Atrás? ―pregunta sin entender.

―Oui, mira... hay otros asientos justo atrás de mi ―se gira y se los señala con paciencia el británico los mira por encima del hombro, poniéndose de puntillas sobre las rodillas de Francia.

―Pero yo quiero ir contigo ―le mira angustiado, Francia le sonríe.

―Vamos a ir adentro del mismo coche, _mon petit chou_. Además vamos a ir muy cerca de aquí.

―Pero... ¡Yo no tengo miedo! ―asegura de pronto mintiendo, como si alguien le hubiera dicho.

―Yo lo sé, tu eres muy valiente ―le besa en la mejilla abriendo la puerta del coche de nuevo y bajándose con él en los brazos.

Inglaterra le mira un poco angustiado y y luego aprieta los labios tomando aire profundamente por la nariz.

―Y si tienes mucho miedo siempre podemos parar para que vengas conmigo, _d'accord?_ ―propone Francia y le sube en la parte de atrás. El inglés se hace bolita en el asiento, tratando de calmarse.

―No tengo miedo ―replica con los ojos cerrados. Francia le mira angustiado y se pone en cunclillas frente a él.

―¿Sabes? Ven acá... ―extiende los brazos a él y jala hacia sí. Inglaterra le toma tan rápidamente que seguramente Francia ni de ha dado cuenta de que se ha movido, agradeciéndolo.

Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe acariciándole la espalda y levantándose con él, cerrando ambas puertas del coche y poniéndoles el seguro.

―Vamos a buscar un coche que nos lleve a los dos juntos, ¿bien?

―¿Este no nos lleva a los dos juntos? ―pregunta Inglaterra, mirándole.

―Pues sí, pero a ti te da miedo ir atrás solito ―le explica.

―¡No me da miedo! ―miente otra vez, pero un poco enojado.

―Así que buscaremos uno en el que alguien más lo lleve y yo vaya atrás abrazándote ―sonríe.

―Yo no quiero que me abraces ―protesta otra vez sonrojándose un poco y apartándole.

―¿Entonces puedes ir solito atrás sentado mientras yo conduzo? ―le pregunta mirándole a los ojos. Inglaterra mira el coche con cierto miedo y se revuelve en sus brazos.

―¡Se ha comido mi dinero! ―dice de pronto. Francia se ríe.

―Lo has dejado tu adentro, que es distinto ―Abre la puerta y le baja al suelo, para que sea él el que se suba.

Inglaterra vuelve a mirarlo con cierto recelo agarrándose de los pantalones de Francia.

―No te va a hacer daño ―le sonríe. El inglés le mira y luego vuelve a mirar el interior del coche. Se acerca un pasito, tocando el asiento blando. Francia le observa pacientemente.

Luego, el pequeño suelta el pantalón de Francia y lo toca con las dos manos, observándolo todo con la boca abierta. Y finalmente trepa hasta dentro, poniéndose de pie en el asiento... Se vuelve a Francia y le sonríe ampliamente en plan "¡Mírame! ¡Estoy dentro y no me pasa nada!"

Y Francia se derrite adorando al niño.

Inglaterra salta un poco en el asiento, aunque como no rebota como la cama, se cansa antes, sentándose y mirando el techo. El francés se ríe un poco.

―Ahora voy a ir yo adelante, ¿bien? Voy a cerrar la puerta y podrás verme darle la vuelta al coche a través de los cristales, ¿bien?

El pequeño toma aire con determinación, haciéndose el fuerte y asiente con la cabeza.

Francia le saluda sonriendo, dándole ánimos y cierra la puerta del coche tratando de que suene lo menos fuerte posible. Vuelve a sonreírle desde afuera y le da la vuelta al coche.

Inglaterra se asusta un poco poniéndose de pie y siguiéndole pero esta vez no llora. Francia abre la puerta y le saluda.

―¿Cómo fue eso?

―¡No tengo miedo! ―responde con orgullo.

―Yo lo sé, eres muy valiente ―asiente Francia con la cabeza, metiéndose al coche y cerrando la puerta―. Ahora vamos a buscar un poco de ropa para ti ―prende el coche.

Y cuando lo hace el ruido del motor hace que Inglaterra salte como cinco metros.

―¡Se ha despertado! ¡Se ha despertado! ―grita corriendo hacia Francia entre los asientos.

―No te asustes, se llama motor. Es lo que lo mueve, pero no está vivo ―le explica poniéndole una mano en el pecho para tranquilizarlo―. Además, siempre podemos apagarlo cuando querramos, fíjate ―lo apaga.

Entonces se prende el reproductor de música con lo ultimo que Inglaterra estuvo escuchando antes de ir a ver a Francia, que para horror de él es_ l'Hymne a l'amour_ de Edith Piaf... y cuando lo para se apaga.

El pequeño, con la respiración absolutamente agitada, sigue abrazándole muy asustado.

Francia flipa cuarenta veces cuando cae en la cuenta de lo que escuchaba el inglés, sintiendo una punzadilla de angustia en el estómago y abrazando al pequeño Inglaterra con fuerza.

―Tranquilo, tranquilo. No pasa nada... ―le separa y le mira a los ojos―. Voy a volver a prenderlo, ¿bien?

Por supuesto Inglaterra no entiende un pimiento, pero se relaja un poco cuando le abraza y luego asiente.

Francia vuelve a darle vuelta a la llave y el coche se prende, desde luego, canción incluida y todo. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos fuerte abrazando a Francia otra vez y al ver que no pasa nada tras unos segundos, se empieza a relajar.

Francia le acaricia la espalda y se le empañan un poco los ojos con la letra de la canción.

―¿Te pasas atrás? ―susurra quedito. Inglaterra se suelta un poco más, relajado sobretodo por la canción suave.

―Está cantando ―comenta como si Francia no lo supiera. El francés le toca la nariz con un dedo.

―Eso es porque le gustas ―sonríe limpiándose los ojos. El inglés abre la boca y levanta las cejas mirando de donde viene la voz.

―¿Qué dice? ―pregunta concentrándose en tratar de reconocer las palabras en francés moderno y viendo todas las lucecitas del cuadro de mandos.

Francia traga saliva.

―Sí un día la vida te arrancara de mi... ―empieza a traducir―. Si mueres o estás lejos de mi, no me importa, si me amas. Para mi, yo también moriría... ―susurra sin poder evitar de nuevo los ojos llenos de lágrimas―. Venga pues... ―suspira―, vamos afuera que tienes que ver el mundo... Ve atrás, _s'il vous plait.._ ―le pide.

* * *

**Glosario de Terminos:**  
**D'accord:** De acuerdo  
**Hymne a l'amour:** El himno al amor, título de una canción de Edith Piaf.  
**Edith Piaf:** fue una de las cantantes francesas más célebres del siglo XX. A "La Môme Piaf", así llamada en sus inicios, se le deben numerosas canciones del repertorio francófono comoLa vie en rose,Non, je ne regrette rien, Hymne à l'amour, Mon légionnaire,La Foule oMilord, conocidas mundialmente. Personalidad destacada, Piaf inspiró a numerosos compositores, siendo la mentora de jóvenes artistas que tuvieron fama internacional. Édith Piaf también destacó como actriz de cine y teatro participando en numerosos films y obras de teatro a lo largo de su carrera artística.  
**Si'l vous plait:** la traducción literal es "Si os place" lo que viene siendo por favor

* * *

_Malo demonio carro, malo, no te comas a los niños... Y aun así, parece que Inglaterra sigue sin entender un pimiento, pero hay que ver lo que disfruta Francia, o no? Un review?  
_

* * *

_**El próximo capítulo: 08. Paseos, ladrones y cabras**_


	8. Paseos, ladrones y cabras

_―¿Qué dice? ―pregunta concentrándose en tratar de reconocer las palabras en francés moderno y viendo todas las lucecitas del cuadro de mandos._

_Francia traga saliva._

_―Sí un día la vida te arrancara de mi... ―empieza a traducir―. Si mueres o estás lejos de mi, no me importa, si me amas. Para mi, yo también moriría... ―susurra sin poder evitar de nuevo los ojos llenos de lágrimas―. Venga pues... ―suspira―, vamos afuera que tienes que ver el mundo... Ve atrás, s'il vous plait.. ―le pide._

* * *

**08. Paseos, ladrones y cabras**

El británico se sonroja un poquito y luego mira a Francia por el tono que ha usado, tragando saliva.

―Es triste ―asegura yendo para atrás―. No se parece a la música de la iglesia.

―_Non_, no se parece en nada a la música de la iglesia ―sonríe un poco―. Agarrate fuerte que ahí vamos... ―Francia pone la reversa para salir del lugar, desacostumbrado de por sí a conducir y más aún a conducir un coche inglés. Una vez que sale lentamente, mete primera y arranca al frente.

El inglés se pone de pie en el asiento y mira por la ventanilla, agarrándose de la puerta y cuando se acaba esa canción, sigue sonando el disco, con... _La vie en rose_ y _Ne me quitte pas_, y _Rien de rien_.

Francia cierra las puertas y en un golpe de suerte encuentra el seguro de niños a la primera. Traga saliva al escuchar la siguiente canción, descorazonado. Le baja al radio y mira al pequeño por el retrovisor, saliendo a la calzada principal.

―¿Qué te parece?

―¡Es más cómodo que el carro de caballos por que no tiembla! ―explica muy sorprendido―. ¡Mira que gente más rara! ―señala a la calle y se echa un poco para atrás cuando un coche pasa cerca de ellos.

Francia sonríe.

―_Oui_ y es mucho más rápido ―le mira de reojo― No dejes de agarrarte fuertemente.

Inglaterra sigue viéndolo todo con la boca abierta.

―¡Hay cosas que brillan en todas partes! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Una casa de cristal! ―flipa mucho con un edificio de toda la fachada de ventanas con el dedo clavado en la ventanilla.

El francés se ríe al verlo tan impresionado con todo.

―Creo que vamos a ir a _Champs Elysees_ a comprarte algo de ropa en alguna _boutique_.

―¡Mira! ¡Mira esas personas! ―señala a unos ciclistas― ¡Y mira! ¡Mira eso! ―señala las tiendas con escaparates con cosas, saltando en el asiento y casi sin parpadear.

Francia suspira, sonriendo y mirándolo casi todo el tiempo por el retrovisor.

―¿Te gustan?

―_Yes!_ ―grita sin pensar con la cara clavada en el cristal―. ¡Mira! ¡Mira eso! ―le señala un autobús y se echa atrás en el asiento cuando pasan por su lado, cayéndose de culo de la impresión. Francia frena un poco y se voltea a verlo.

―¿Todo bien?―pregunta preocupado. El pequeño hace un puchero sentado en el asiento, pero no se deja a si mismo llorar. Francia estira la mano hacia atrás.

―Hombre, venga, no ha pasado nada... levántate de nuevo, mira eso ―señala―. Esa es la _Tour Eiffel._

Inglaterra se levanta y corre de nuevo a la ventana viéndola con los ojos como platos.

―¿La ves? Es esa torre de ahí, la que tiene forma de pico ―sonríe orgulloso.

―¡Es la torre más alta del mundo! ―exclama impresionado.

―Ehh... non, lo fue hasta los treintas cuando el garçon hizo el edificio _Chrysler_ ―responde como si Inglaterra fuera a entender algo de todo eso.

―¡Pero es muy alta! ¡Mírala! ¡Casi llega hasta el cielo! ¿No se enfadó Dios? ―pregunta preocupado. Francia sonríe.

―_Non_, a dios le gusta mucho la _Tour Eiffel._.. Casi tanto como a ti ―agrega y se ríe un poco el solo del chiste idiota. Inglaterra sigue mirándola y al notar un poco de burla, cree que se refiere a él ahora, frunce el ceño.

―A mi no me gusta. No me gusta nada francés, ¡seguro Dios se enfadó por tu soberbia! Es una ofensa ―responde sonrojadillo, por si ha demostrado demasiada admiración por todo lo francés en general, sin darse cuenta.

―Tranquilizate, _cher_... Dios está más preocupado por otras cosas ―comenta mientras cruzan el río y empieza a buscar un lugar en dónde estacionarse. Inglaterra sigue mirándolo todo con ojos de búho.

Francia termina por estacionarse. Se baja del coche y sin avisar nada abre la puerta del lado del pequeño y le mira.

―Voy a tener que cargarte hasta que no tengas calcetines y zapatos, mon petit ―le explica.

Inglaterra, dentro del coche, mira el suelo de cemento.

―_Why_? ¡yo voy descalzo muchas veces por el bosque y nunca me pasa nada! ―responde orgulloso.

―_Oui_, pero esto es cemento... y es más duro y sucio que el bosque ―le extiende los brazos, el pequeño le extiende los suyos también aun mirando el suelo.

―¡Pero si parece piedra! ¡No puede ser más sucio! ¡Mira! ―lo señala―. Y en el bosque hay barro, ¡Ja! ¡Tu siempre lloras si te tiro barro en el pelo! ―se burla un poco.

―Pues claro que lloro si me tiras barro en el pelo ―se ríe―. Mi pelo es intocable ―cierra la puerta y le pone la alarma―. Vamos a vestirte para que te veas casi tan bien como yo, ¿te parece? ―le sonríe.

Inglaterra estira las manos y las hunde en su pelo.

―¡Ja! ¡Pues te lo estoy tocando! ―se ríe. Francia se ríe un poco y lo mira a los ojos.

―Eso es porque tu eres especial ―asegura y el británico saca las manos y se sonroja, apartándose un poco―. ¿Ves? Es intocable ―se ríe al ver su reacción.

Entonces se oye a alguien pitando en mitad de la calzada y gritando. El inglés se asusta mirando hacia allí y agarrándose a la camisa de Francia, sobre todo por el claxon.

―Calma, calma... es sólo una cosa horrible que hemos inventado para hacer ruido cuando los demás te estorban ―le abraza fuerte y entra a lo que debe ser un Zara.

Inglaterra lo mira todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

―¡Mira! ¡Aquí también tienen fuegos del techo que no queman!

―Exactamente...

―¡Alguien está cantando! ¡Este sastre debe ser muy rico! ¡Mira cuanta ropa de cuantos colores! ¡Mira! ¡Son ropas extrañas! ―Lo señala todo moviéndose en los brazos de Francia para mirar por encima de sus hombros, agarrándole de la cabeza.

―Y venden ropa bonita ―entra a la sección de niños e intenta que le suelte la cabeza―. _Angleterre..._ no te muevas tanto por dios ―se ríe un poco―. Venga, aquí está la ropa de tu tamaño. Debes de ser como talla... Cuatro? Tu eres pequeñito además... Quizás seas hasta tres ―levanta unos pantalones de pana beige claro y una camisita blanca con cuadros como de cuaderno del mismo color―. ¿Qué tal esto?

Inglaterra, que ahora mismo está mirándolo todo, no presta atención a Francia.

―¿Porqué nadie viste túnicas? ¡Todos visten estas ropas raras!

―Porque ahora mismo las túnicas no están de moda, gracias a dios ―asiente con la cara, eligiendo unos pantalones azules y una polo roja, un pantalón de peto café con una camisa blanca abajo y un sueter para cada uno―. Ahora zapatos... y calzoncillos y calcetines... ―Sonríe―. Y un abrigo, y una chamarra, y... ―en cinco minutos más, Francia tiene ropa como para que el inglés se vista años.

Inglaterra mira a Francia y luego mira toda la ropa que ha elegido.

―¡Yo no tengo tanto dinero! ¡y el demonio carro se ha comido el que tenía!

―Tenemos suficiente dinero para comprarte eso y más... ―susurra mientras le prueba un zapato café TAN mono―. ¿Lo sientes cómodo?

―¡Pero esto no puede trepar a los árboles! ―exclama mirándose el pie un momento, apartando la vista de un bebé en un cochecito.

―No tienes que trepar a los árboles, _mon petit lapin_ ―se ríe Francia.

―¿Y cómo escaparé si me persiguen los lobos? ―le mira angustiado.

―No te van a perseguir ningunos lobos, _mon amour_ ―le toca la punta de la nariz―. Y si te persiguen, estaré yo ahí para ayudarte ―le da toooooda la ropa a la mujer de la caja.

Inglaterra vuelve a sonrojarse y se vuelve a la mujer, mirándola con la boca abierta con los ojos como platos, ella empieza a cobrar y se siente un poco incomoda por la mirada del niño, sonriéndole nerviosa.

―¡Mira! se le ven los... ―empieza en un intento de susurro que es casi un grito. Se tapa la boca acostándose sobre el hombro de Francia, sonrojado.

Y Francia no puede hacer más que reír ante semejante comentario mirando a la mujer con cara de "tsk tsk tsk... las cosas que dicen los niños"

―¿Es una mujer de... de esas que el arzobispo dice que...? ―pregunta bajito y la chica se mira la camiseta subiéndose el escote un poco incomoda, carraspeando.

―¡Non, non! ―un poco escandalizado Francia niega con la cabeza―. Sólo es una vendedora especialmente bonita ―mira a la mujer con cara de disculpas ahora sí.

Ella frunce el ceño un poco más, ofendida, acabando de cobrar más deprisa e Inglaterra se queda callado mirando el proceso del que no se había dado cuenta.

―¿Qué está haciendo? ―pregunta el pequeño curioso al ver la maquina que lee los códigos de barras y al ver que le quita las alarmas.

―Está cobrándo las cosas para que podamos pagarle ―explica―. Y le están quitando esas cosas ―les señala las alarmas―. Que sirven para que la gente no se las robe.

―Cobra... ¡YO NO SOY UN LADRÓN! ―grita muy nervioso, de pronto, sonrojándose y llevándose las manos al culo. Francia cierra los ojos.

―_Sarebleu... Angleterre_ ―le susurra― Deja de gritar

―¡Pero es que no lo soy! ―se defiende―. No quiero que saque sus agujas y...

―Nadie va a hacerte nada, vamos a pagar por todo ―le abraza.

La mujer acaba de ponerlo todo en una bolsa, diciéndole a Francia el precio... e Inglaterra, que se había calmado un poco vuelve a abrir los ojos como platos por que es un numero muy grande.

―¡Pero eso es como cinco vacas y tres cabras! ¡Ni siquiera tengo una cabra! ―exclama.

―_Mon dieu.._. disculpe al chico, está un poco estresado ―le da su tarjeta y le sonríe―. _Angleterre_... shhh ―le pone un dedo en los labios.

Ella toma la tarjeta mirándo a Inglaterra sin estar nada convencida y él mira como funciona el proceso sin entender que pasa. Finalmente, la mujer le devuelve la tarjeta y le da el ticket para que firme.

Francia toma el ticket y lo firma.

Inglaterra alucina con la maquina que saca el ticket y luego mira curioso la firma de Francia.

―¡Sabes escribir! ―se sorprende mirándole. Francia se ríe mirando nervioso a la mujer.

―_Oui,_ sé escribir... tu también sabes escribir, o al menos sabías ―le pasa una mano por el pelo.

La mujer acaba el proceso entregándole las bolsas pensando que eso ha sido lo más raro que le ha pasado hoy.

―¿Yo sé escribir? ¡Yo no sé escribir! ―responde Inglaterra.

―_Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle..._ ―le ofrece Francia a la mujer, en el mejor tono que sabe hacer tomando la bolsa y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Inglaterra sigue mirando a la caja y luego, cuando están fuera, se vuelve a Francia en secreto.

―¡Nos hemos ido sin pagar! ―se ríe en plan travesura.

―_Non.._. he pagado yo, _cher_ ―le mira a los ojos―. Ahora vamos al coche a ponerte algo de ropa, antes de que me sigan viendo como extraterrestre por traerte así

―Pero tu no le has dado ninguna moneda ―replica confundido, mirándole―. Ni una col, ni un pan, ni una pinta de leche, ni queso...

―Ahora no pagamos con monedas. Ahora todo es diferente, pagamos con una tarjeta y alguien quita de mis bodegas de oro las monedas que debería quitar ―intenta explicarle con paciencia.

―¿La gente entra en las bodegas de los demás? ¿y cómo sabes que no te quitan más? ―pregunta escandalizado―. Si yo entrara en una bodega... ―se sonroja otra vez―. Yo no soy un ladrón.

―Tu también tienes bodegas con mucho dinero, _mon amour_ ―abre la puerta del coche y se mete atrás con Inglaterra, riéndose.

Inglaterra se pone de pie en el asiento y corre a la otra ventana a mirar por ella los coches que le fascinan completamente todo el tiempo.

―Pero yo no dejaría que nadie más que yo entrara en ellas ―asegura con determinación.

―Por ahora, lo único que vamos a hacer es cambiarte esa ropa ―se ríe el francés. El pequeño se suelta de la ventanilla y se vuelve a Francia, sentándose en el asiento. Se acerca a la bolsa de plástico y cuando la toca con las manos, como la nota rara, la suelta.

Francia se ríe y saca unos calzoncillos de la bolsa.

* * *

**Glosario de terminos:**  
**La vie en Rose:** La vida en Rosa, Una famosa canción de Edith Piaf  
**Ne me quitte pas:** No me dejes, otra canción, en este caso yo la conozco por Jaques Brel  
**Rien de Rien:** Nada de nada, también canción de Edith Piaf  
**Champs Elysees:** Campos Eliseos, la más grande avenida de París, va desde l'Etoile (la estrella, donde está el arco del tirumfo) hasta la Place du concorde  
**Boutique:** Tienda, aunque dicho en francés suena más chic, igual que algunas cosas en inglés suenan más cool.  
**Tour Eiffel:** Es la fea antena de telecomunicaciones de hierro más... romántica del mundo, situada en Champs du Mars, fue contruida para 1889, la exposición universal de Paris, por Gusteve Eiffel. Mide 330 metros y no vamos a poner la afluencia de personas que la visitan diariamente por que Francia se pone papafrita y no hay quien lo aguante. También se considera un edificio emblematico como... símbolo de las regiones vitales francesas.  
**Why:** -Qué significa _Why_? -Porque. -No, nada, por saberlo.  
**Garçon:** Chico, la forma en la que Francia se refiere a América y a Canadá.  
**Edificio Chrysler:** es un rascacielos art decó situado en el lado este de Manhattan (Nueva York, Estados Unidos).Se ha convertido en un símbolo distintivo de la ciudad. Con sus 319 metros (1.047 pies) de altura. Fue el edificio más alto del mundo durante 11 meses, hasta que fue superado por el edificio Empire State en 1931.  
**Cher:** Querido  
**Mon Amour:** Mi amor  
**Merci beacoup:** Muchas Gracias  
**Mademoiselle:** Señorita

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: 09. Calzoncillos, cosquilla, llamadas y fotos**_

* * *

_Que quede claro para todos que Inglaterra NO ES UN LADRÓN... Que tenga que estar repitiendolo constantemente podría darle una clara idea de la credibilidad que tiene, por eso. O no?**  
**_


	9. Calzoncillos, cosquillas, llamadas, foto

_―Por ahora, lo único que vamos a hacer es cambiarte esa ropa ―se ríe el francés. El pequeño se suelta de la ventanilla y se vuelve a Francia, sentándose en el asiento. Se acerca a la bolsa de plástico y cuando la toca con las manos, como la nota rara, la suelta._

_Francia se ríe y saca unos calzoncillos de la bolsa._

* * *

**09. Calzoncillos, cosquillas, llamadas y fotos.**

―Primero empecemos con estos ―luego saca los pantaloncillos beige y la camisa―. Y esto.

Inglaterra lo mira no muy seguro.

―No es verde.

―Pero el suéter lo es ―explica pasándole el suéter. El británico sonríe al verlo, estirando las manos para que se lo dé. Francia sonríe también sacando una chamarrita verde también.

―Ponte los calzoncillos _si'l vous plait, Angleterre_ ―le pide mirándole.

Inglaterra mira las prendas que hay alrededor sin tener ni idea de cual son los calzoncillos, toma la camisa y se la muestra.

―Nooo ―se ríe―. Estos... ―se los pasa. Inglaterra los toma y empieza a ponérselos... sin, evidentemente, sacarse los otros primero.

―Son muy pequeños ―comenta.

―Es que... ―le detiene―. Tienes que quitarte los otros antes, _mon amour_ ―le explica.

―_Wh... What?_ a... aquí? ―se sonroja y mira el coche y luego la ventana y a Francia.

―Pues no es como que haya opciones, _cher_... mira ―se quita el saco que trae puesto él y se lo echa encima―. Yo te cubro con esto para que nadie te vea y tu te quitas los calzoncillos.

Inglaterra se encoge todo lo que puede y se estira la camiseta y el jersey que lleva que en cualquier caso le llegan por debajo de las rodillas y empieza todo el proceso.

―Pero no mires, porque tu siempre me miras... ¿porqué siempre miras?

―Porque... porque quiero asegurarme de que no se te haya caído nada ―le explica bromeando.

Frunce el ceño mientras busca los que se ha de poner.

―No se puede caer... ―cae en la cuenta de algo―. ¿Se puede caer? ―pregunta escandalizado.

Francia se ríe sin poder evitarlo y niega con la cabeza.

―Es una broma.

―¡Jum! ―frunce el ceño otra vez y acaba de ponérselos.

―Estás más cómodo ahora, eh?

El pequeño levanta las piernas para notarlo y asiente con la cabeza.

―¿Qué es esto que aprieta? ―pregunta poniendo un dedo en la goma y tirando de ella para mostrarle a Francia... y cuando se da cuenta de que se puede ver dentro la suelta de golpe, sonrojándose y la goma le da un golpe en el estomago más fuerte de lo que pensaba, así que hace un puchero.

―Oh, venga... no ha pasado nada ―Francia le sonríe y le saca la camiseta por la cabeza y cuando tiene su estómago desnudo enfrente no puede, pero realmente no puede evitar acercarse a él y― PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF ―soplarle con los labios pegados a su estómago para que haga ese sonido clásico.

Levanta los brazos para que salga y se queda sentadito... y cuando hace eso, Inglaterra se asusta.

―Aaaaaah! sueltame sueltame! _ugly frooooog!_―protesta tratando de apartarle la cara con una fuerza patética y luego empieza a patalear y a reírse porque le hace cosquillas. Francia se ríe junto con él, evidentemente contagiado de la risa y le vuelve a soplar.

―Aaaaaaaah! ―sigue gritando y riéndose. Francia sigue riéndose con él un poco más hasta que se separa de nuevo y lo mira a la cara, con una sonrisa.

Inglaterra sigue riéndose con la respiración agitada y luego se pone los brazos alrededor del estomago.

―¡Eso ha sido una trampaaa! ―protesta.

―Es probable... ―Admite Francia riendo un poquitín más― Pero es que es tu culpa.

―¡Cómo va a ser mi cuulpaaa! ¡Yo no hice nada! ―responde incorporándose para quedar sentado.

―_Oui,_ tu tienes una panza tan mona, que era imposible no intentar comerla ―sonríe acercándole la camisita abierta e intentando que meta una mano en la manga. El pequeño se muestra reacio a soltarse el estomago, pero finalmente cede.

―¡Mi panza no es mona y no puedes comerla! ―le amenaza señalándole con un dedo de la otra mano.

Francia se ríe, intentando meterle la mano con la que le está señalando en la camisa.

―Vale, ¿puedo besarla? ―pregunta haciendo cara de inocente. El inglés se sonroja y le deja meter la mano.

―NO!

―Mmmm... ¿Porqué no? ―pregunta empezando a abrocharle los botones de la camisa.

―Porque... ―aparta la vista buscando una explicación―. ¡Porque no me gusta! ―miente al parecer― y porque no tienes permiso, ¡es mía y tu no puedes hacerle nada! ¡Ni tampoco valen las cosquillas! ―sigue.

―¿Entonces qué puedo hacerle a tu panza? ―pregunta terminando de cerrarle la camisa y empezando a quitarle la etiqueta al pantalón beige.

―_Nothing!_ ―responde.

―Jo... eso es muy aburrido. Tu si puedes soplar en mi panza y hacerme cosquillas si quieres ―propone con una media sonrisa mientras le levanta un pie para ponerle el pantalón.

Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez y baja la vista un momento de sus ojos a su abdomen, planteándoselo y abriendo mucho los ojos.

―¡Yo no soy aburrido! ―protesta, por que Inglaterra siempre cae en esa―. ¡Y no quiero hacer eso!

―Bien, que bueno porque en realidad me daría muchísima risa y podrías vencerme ―sentencia subiendole el pantalón que ya ha logrado meterle en el otro pie.

El pequeño levanta las cejas con sorpresa, creyendoselo, evidentemente. Francia le sonríe cerrándole el pantalón y mirándole.

―Te ves muy lindo ―admite antes de buscar en la bolsa los calcetines.

Y en cuanto Francia se vuelve, a Inglaterra le falta tiempo para lanzarsele encima de un salto y empezar a intentar hacerle cosquillas riendo medio malvado.

―_Nooooooon! Noooooooon!_ ―Francia finje un poco como todos lo hacemos cuando un niño se pone a hacernos cosquillas, aunque la verdad, le hace gracia la risa y la cara de Inglaterra―. _Nooon, Angleteeeeeerre_ ―protesta.

Inglaterra sigue riéndose malvado haciéndolo más aún creyéndose que está venciendo a Francia.

―_Nooon, noooon..._ me rindo, me rindo! ―se muere de la risa cayéndose acostado en el asiento de atrás. Inglaterra se queda sentado encima suyo, de brazos cruzados, sonriendo orgulloso.

―¡Yo soy el más fuerte! ¡Ahora ya sé tu punto debil! ―grita muy contento y Francia le mira, sonriendo como bobo, absolutamente relajado y feliz―. ¡Así que ahora seré yo quién mande! ―sigue señalándole con el dedo―. Creíste que por ser grande ibas a vencerme.

―Vale pues, tu mandas. ¿Qué quieres hacer además de ponerte los calcetines y los zapatos? ―pregunta incorporándose un poco.

―Yo... quiero... ―duda, porque de hecho lo ha dicho como frase así en plan "siempre quise lograr esto, pero nunca he pensado en que pasaría si lo consiguiera"―. ¡Me dirás todos tus demás secretos! ―exije.

―Uy! secretos, ¿secretos como cuáles, _mon amour_? ―pregunta buscando los calcetines en la bolsa y sentándole en el asiento.

―Todos los secretos para ser como... ―empieza y se queda callado antes de acabar la frase, sonrojándose―. ¡Todos tus secretos!

―Para ser como... ―levanta las cejas y le ataca con un calcetín. Le mira levantado un pie y dejándole ponerselo, sin contestar―. ¿Para ser como yo? ―acaba el francés sonríendole y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

―¡Noooo! ―grita sonrojándose más. Francia se ríe y le pone el otro calcetín―. Yo... ¡NO! tu eres feo y tonto y no quiero ser como tu nunca ―insiste.

―Pues tu eres lindo y mono y... ―le mira esperando respuesta.

―¡No lo soy! ―patalea.

―Y te quiero mucho ―susurra mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada. Inglaterra se sonroja mucho más y se tapa la cara con las manos. Francia sonríe y aprovecha la quietud para ponerle uno de los zapatos cafés que le probó un rato atrás.

―¿Si... siempre o solo ahora? ―pregunta el inglés en un susurro sin apartar las manos de su cara. Francia suspira y susurra muy muy quedito.

―Always... Nunca lo olvides, aunque nos peleemos ―le hace un cariño en el pelo y suena el teléfono de Francia.

Inglaterra sigue con las manos cubriéndole la cara y da un salto al oír el teléfono otra vez, yendo a abrazarle. Francia se deja abrazar y mira su teléfono. _"Amerique"_.

―_Dieu..._

―¿Qué fue e...? ―inglaterra se detiene al ver la luz en el móvil abriendo los ojos y estira un dedo para tocarlo dándole a descolgar―. ¿Qué es?

―_Sacre..._ ―se lleva el teléfono al oído y le pide a Inglaterra que se calle―. _Allô?_ ―saluda―. _Oh, garçon..._

Inglaterra le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no dice nada esta vez.

―Mmm... _Non_, no le he visto ―sigue Francia―. En una junta probablemente ―le sonríe al pequeño―. Yo que sé, _Amerique..._ Debe estar bien ―explica.

Inglaterra trata de trepar otra vez por encima de Francia para tocar el móvil.

―_Ameggic!_ ―exclama al oir una palabra que reconoce.

―Shhh ―Francia le pide que guarde silencio―. _Oui, oui..._ Es el hijo de un amigo ―trata de explicar―. Como veras estoy ocupado.

Estados Unidos le vuelve a pegar el rollo angustiado de que Inglaterra no le contesta desde hace horas. El británico sigue mirándole y le pone las manos en la cara, porque de hecho, le impresiona que sea mayor y aun asi se parezca a Francia, metiendoselas en los labios.

―_Garçon_, ¿te parece a ti que yo soy su niñmpf? ―pregunta frunciendo el ceño y sonriéndole al inglés mientras le quita la mano con suavidad.

Inglaterra se deja quitarla y decide investigar la barba.

―Niñera ―repite irritado―. Por vez veinte, no tengo idea de dónde está, pero si sé algo le digo que le buscas.

Cuando oye el tono de voz, el pequeño cree que se dirige a él y baja las manos.

―_Oui?_ ―pregunta sonriendole a Inglaterra y al verle la carita―. _Non, non_, esta bien ―le sonríe subiendole las manos.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y vuelve a tocarle al lado de los ojos.

―_Quoi? Oh... Pardon_, me distraje. ¿Qué decías? ―sonríe viendo al británico―. Mmmm quizás podamos discutir eso en Berlín, tengo que hablar con _Allemagne..._ Bien... ―afirma un poco después.

―Realmente eres tu... ―dice Inglaterra sorprendido, sin poder evitarlo, apretándole un poquito la nariz ahora. Francia arruga la nariz cuando se la aprieta y sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Bien... _Oui._ Le digo ―asiente una vez más. Inglaterra sigue con las manos en su pelo... cada vez más convencido.

―Pero eres mejor así ―valora el de ojos verdes.

―_Oui, oui... Au revoire_ ―se despide un poco irritado... Y preocupado, pensando que tiene que enviarle YA un mensaje desde el teléfono del inglés―. ¿Lo soy? ―levanta las cejas colgando el teléfono y mirándole―. ¿Por?

El pequeño se vuelve al teléfono al ver que lo separa de su oído.

―¿Porqué soy mejor así? ―pregunta sin dejar de sonreír dándole el teléfono para que juege con él.

El británico lo toma en sus manos mirándolo y se sorprende cuando brilla la pantalla, pasandole el dedo por encima.

―Ahora estas conmigo si me asusto ―explica mirando el teléfono sin pensar mucho.

―Pues claro... Y antes también, _non?_ ―pregunta peinando le un poco el pelo y buscando el otro zapato para ponerselo.

―_Yes..._ ―admite―. Pero no como ahora ―sigue dándole a algunos botones para que haga lucecitas―. ¡Esto es como lo que hemos visto de la vaca!

―La... Vaca? Ahh... La tele ―se ríe―. Más divertido mira ―se lo quita y le pone la función de cámara.

―¡Aaaah! ―protesta y se pone de pie para que se lo devuelva. Francia se ríe.

―Ahora te lo doy, solo espera ―pide y el inglés baja los brazos y aprieta los labios, esperando. Francia apunta la cámara hacia ellos.

―Mira ―se lo señala.

Inglaterra lo hace esperando ver algo, estirando la mano para tocarlo y Francia le toma una foto pero el inglés no se entera porque no hay flash.

El francés gira la pantalla para que la vean... Sorprendentemente salen los dos, Francia mirando a Inglaterra sonriendo e Inglaterra estirándose para tomar el teléfono.

―Fijate en esto ―le muestra la foto. El pequeño levanta las cejas al verse.

―¡Soy yo!

―_Oui_ ―le sonríe.

―¿Cuándo me has dibujado? ―pregunta mirándola.

―No es un dibujo ―explica―. Es... Una _foto_. Es como... El reflejo del río. Pero puedes guardarlo para siempre.

―¿Luz? ―pregunta mirándole―. ¿Gu... Guardarlo?

―_Oui_, como esto. Lo guardaremos ―lo envía a su Mail por si acaso―. Bueno... ¿Ahora que haremos? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sueño?

Sigue mirando el teléfono... Y mientras lo tiene en sus manos vuelve a sonar así que Inglaterra da un salto mortal hasta el cuello de Francia, lanzándolo.

―_Mon dieu!_ Donde ha quedado? ―lo busca.

―¿¡Porqué grita así todo el tiempo? ―protesta Inglaterra.

―Porque quiere que le conteste ―se agacha a recogerlo del suelo y mira la pantalla viendo que es España quien llama, obviamente abrazándole y acariciándole la espalda al pequeño―. _Mon dieu..._ ―suspira y contesta―. _A... Allô?_

* * *

**Glosario de terminos:**  
**What:** "-Qué significa What? -Qué. -Que qué significa What? -Queé! -QUE QUÉ SIGNIFICA WHAT?"  
**Nothing:** "-¿Qué significa nothing? -Nada. -Y si no significa nada ¿por qué lo dicen?"  
**Always:** Siempre  
**Foto: **No hay que olvidar que el Inglaterra medieval está acostumbrado al latín. Y en latín "foto" simplemente significa "luz". De ahí una pregunta tan rara... por eso tampoco puede recordar el nombre de la tele, ya que para él "tele" solo significa "distancia", lo cual no tiene ningún sentido en relación al aparato por que no sabe como funciona. Quizás igualmente no debería haber tenido tantos problemas con la palabra "teléfono" "sonido a distancia" pero una cosa es que sepa lo que significa y otra que entienda lo que significa.

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: 10. La noble y ancestral tradición española de la siesta.**_

* * *

_Bien, empieza el nudo real de la trama ¡POR FIN! si fuera por Francia yo creo que adoptaría a Inglaterra y se pasaría así el resto de la historia como alguien mencionó en los reviews, pero no puede ser, lo sentimos, Francia. Empezamos a ver a América entrando en el juego y ¿qué crees que debe querer ahora España?**  
**_


	10. La noble tradición española de la siesta

_―¿¡Porqué grita así todo el tiempo? ―protesta Inglaterra._

_―Porque quiere que le conteste ―se agacha a recogerlo del suelo y mira la pantalla viendo que es España quien llama, obviamente abrazándole y acariciándole la espalda al pequeño―. Món dieu... ―suspira y contesta―. ¿A... Allô?_

* * *

**10. La noble y ancestral tradición española de la siesta.**

Inglaterra grita para contestarle al teléfono.

―Shhh ―Francia le pide que se calle poniendo le un dedo en los labios.

―¡Hola! ―saluda España, contento―. ¿Cómo va? He hablado con Prusia, dice que estas en aprietos...

―No estoy en aprietos propiamente es solo... ―mira a Inglaterra.

―¿Me haces a mi que me calle? ―pregunta España acostumbrado a que le pidan silencio.

―_Non,_ no es contigo ―le responde mientras Inglaterra mira a Francia, sentandose en el asiento y pensando que es aburrido cuando habla a la caja de luz esa.

―¿Qué ha pasado? Dice Prusia que no le respondes

Francia saca el telefono del británico de su bolsa y lo pone en modo avión. Se lo da al pequeño.

―Ten. Este es tuyo.

―Eeeeh ―vacila España sin entender la respuesta.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y lo toma empezando a toquetearlo para que haga luces y cosas. Francia sonríe.

―¿Qué pasó?

―No paso nada, solo me preocupa cuando no respondes ―sigue España― Y dices que estás en aprietos.

―Estoy... Complicado nada más. Estoy bien ―asegura.

Inglaterra se estira en el asiento por que esta cansadillo de todas las cosas nuevas y emociones que ha tenido el día de hoy, apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Francia y llevándose el teléfono a la boca para probarlo.

―¿Seguro? Prusia me ha dicho que no le has llamado... ¿Has hablado con Inglaterra o algo?―sigue España suspicaz.

Francia se le quita de la boca el teléfono.

―No se come... ―le susurra sonriendo. Inglaterra mira a Francia y luego vuelve a mirar las lucecitas―. He... ―piensa en todo el asunto con Inglaterra anoche y en que si la poción no hubiera funcionado mal, estaría ahora mismo abrazado de España llorando en serio. Suspira―. Hable con él anoche.

Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo, acariciándoselo.

―¿Comerse? ¡Hablaste! ¿Qué pasó? ―sigue España e Inglaterra empieza a cerrar los ojos con las caricias de Francia.

―Nada muy interesante. Ha venido con una botella de Ginebra a verme y... ―se queda callado sonriendo mirando al pequeño.

―¿Una botella de Ginebra? ―España le insta a hablar.

―_Oui_, una botella. Hemos hablado sin beber un rato y luego ―se queda callado mirando a Inglaterra―. Luego se ha ido a su casa y ya.

―¿Se fue a casa? ¿Qué te dijo? ―sigue preguntando. El inglés se lleva el pulgar a la boca, dejando caer el teléfono.

―Pues nada, no me ha dicho nada muy interesante, que esta bien... Como le fue y que seguimos ambos en las mismas y ya. Hablaremos en unos días ―sonríe a ver al británico y baja el tono de voz a casi un susurro. España también baja el tono por empatía.

―¿Hay alguien ahí que no puede oírte? ¿No es un buen momento? ―pregunta.

―Es que... ―se plantea que decirle por si las dudas―. Estoy cuidando al hijo de un amigo.

―Bueno, Francia, lo digo en serio, deberías plantearte que vas a hacer con eso... ¿saliste por ahí? ―pregunta y el francés se muerde el labio.

―_Oui..._

―Bien... bien, menos mal ―España sonríe―. ¿Querrás contarme los detalles sórdidos?

―No hay muchos detalles en realidad...

―¿No? pues vuelve ha salir hasta que los tengas ―se ríe.

Inglaterra empieza a balbucear en sueños algo sobre quemar a alguien en una hoguera por no se sabe qué. Francia sonríe a lo que dice el pequeño y le hace cariños en el pelo.

―Creo que voy a salir un par de días de la ciudad... Voy a... ―suspira negando con la cabeza.

―¡Oh! esa es una buena idea, así no recordaras todo eso que me contaste sobre el _Louvre_ y demás... ¿a dónde planeas ir? ¿Puedo sugerirte Barcelona? ―España haciendo publicidad.

―No lo sé aun, pero...

―Bueno, tío, mientras no te encuentre el Londres o algo así... alejate del norte maligno! ―se ríe. Francia no se ríe de regreso.

―_Espagne_, tengo que pedirte un favor.

España levanta las cejas.

―Lo que sea, tío. ¿Qué pasa?

―Si necesitara tu ayuda para defender algo en contra de _le Rusie_ o de... Alguien más aunque la causa no te convenciera...

España frunce el ceño.

―¿Rusia planea atacar a alguien?

―_Non_, espero que no. Solo... Dime, ¿me ayudarías? ―pregunta gravemente.

―Yo... Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa, pero... ―suspira―. Bueno... Dile de mi parte al insensato que te ha dejado un crío que en qué piensa ―se ríe―. ¡Y espero que disfrutes de las vacaciones en el sur!

―Había olvidado que era tan divertido cuidar niños ―admite.

―¿Divertido? Jajaja eso es que aun no te ha despertado a media noche o se ha cargado nada ―suelta.

―_Non,_ pero ha hecho otras cosas lindas como abrazarme todo el tiempo ―sonríe―, en especial cuando se asusta.

―Ah, sí. Los niños pequeños hacen eso... Si se asusta siempre puedes darle un dulce o con un muñeco ―propone acordándose de cuando Romano era pequeño―. Pero no se asustan mucho en general ―se ríe.

Francia le pasa un dedo por cada ceja a Inglaterra, sonriendo. El pequeño hace gestos con la cara, acurrucándose más y sorbiendose el pulgar.

―Este se asusta bastante. Aunque no le he comprado ningún dulce ni ningún juguete ―admite―. ¿Alguna idea de lo que podemos hacer para la tarde?

Francia le hace cariñitos en la nuca.

―¿Se asusta bastante? Pobrecillo, lo debe pasar mal ―comenta―. Quizás podrías llevarle al parque a que juegue con otros niños ¿Qué edad tiene?

―Ehh... ―lo ve―. Unos... ¿Cuatro? No creo que este muy interesado en jugar con otros niños ―"al menos no sin asustarles" especifica para si mismo pensando en lo bestia que es Inglaterra a esta edad, que se pasa la vida luchando con vikingos y huyendo de lobos―. Había pensado en un paseo en barco por el río.

―¿No lo sabes? ―se ríe―. ¡Menudo desastre! ¿Por qué no iba a querer jugar con otros niños?

―Pues... Creo que le gusta más estar conmigo ―responde sin pensar y España levanta las cejas por esa declaración. Francia sigue mirando al inglés, embobado, pasándole de nuevo un dedo por las cejas.

―Ehm... eso es raro, a los críos les gusta estar con otros críos iguales que ellos, ¿sabes? pero bueno, seguro tu le conoces mejor ―se ríe un poco.

―Ahh... _Oui, oui..._ Pero este es especial ―explica e Inglaterra susurra "_ugly frog_" y luego frunce el ceño.

―¿Especial? ―España con tooooodo el tiempo del mundo, luego va a hacerles creer a todos que ha estado trabajando toda la mañana.

Francia se ríe un poco y le pasa un dedo por el ceño fruncido.

―_Oui..._ Es como un niño más grande y todo le parece novedoso y... Sueña conmigo ―Francia babeando. España no entiende un pimiento.

―¿Qué?

―¿Que qué? ―pregunta el francés distraído e Inglaterra sigue un poco agitado.

―El demonio carro... te comerá y no te salvaré... ―amenaza en sueños.

―No entiendo que quieres decir, ¿un niño grande? ¿está... soñando contigo? ―repite el español. Francia sonríe un poco.

―Shh... Shh... No va a comerme nadie... ―susurra―. _Oui_ ―se ríe―. Que me come el coche.

España levanta las cejas.

―¿El coche?

Francia carraspea saliendo un poco del idilio.

―_Oui._ Es decir, tú sabes... Los niños ―se ríe un poco forzado.

―Y te haré pequeño... te meteré en el _tofelenofeno_... ―sigue Inglaterra soñando que le cuenta todo lo que ha visto a Francia. Él se ríe un poco de nuevo.

―Bueno ―el español se ríe un poco forzado también, sintiendo que suena un poco raro―. Te dejo que sigas con eso y lo que sea, ya hablamos, ¿vale?

―Vale, vale... Nos vemos.

―Así podrás hablar conmigo... ―sigue Inglaterra relajándose un poco.

―Venga, adiooos! ―España se despide y cuelga.

―Saludos a Romano ―se despide al final también.

Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo al pequeño y con mucho cuidado se quita de abajo de él, recostándole la cabeza en el asiento.

Inglaterra protesta un poco cambiado de postura, pero no se despierta.

―Bien... Vamos a casa un rato y después veremos ―concluye―. Necesito pensar un poco ―dice para si mismo brincando al asiento delantero para no despertarle con la puerta.

Inglaterra duerme y sigue soñando con que le muestra a Francia un armario con el invierno y tiene ahí guardada su comida y se conserva mejor que la suya en sal y vinagre, así que hace platos exquisitos y se convierte en el mejor chef del mundo mundialmente reconocido mientras Francia llora. Un amor, el niño.

Francia prende el coche y con un vistazo al pequeño arranca hasta su casa, escuchando a Edith Piaf cantando de nuevo (esta vez más quedito), conduciendo en silencio. Cuando llegan a casa, se estaciona de nuevo frente a la reja y abre la puerta cargando al inglés con mucho cuidado dejando las compras adentro del coche.

Inglaterra sueña con barcos grandes y sueña que se va a ese lugar al sur al sur y caza una vaca fea de color gris y se la lleva a casa y todos le tienen miedo por que es una vaca más fuerte que hasta los toros de España y España llora y llora.

―Eres tan lindo... ―le susurra al oído mientras tararea un poco caminando a la casa, pensando en que demonios van a hacer para arreglarle y concluyendo que la mejor opción será ir a Londres y tratar de buscar una forma de arreglarlo en el grimorio.

En cuanto oye la voz de Francia vuelve a cambiarle el sueño y entonces está Francia en un teléfono que lleva guardado en una bolsa y lo saca y deja salir a Francia, que tiene el tamaño de un hada y entonces juega con él como juega con las hadas y Francia no es malo si no que es como el Francia mayor.

Con mucho cuidado el francés le acuesta en el sillón de la sala quitándose el saco de nuevo y echándoselo encima. Entonces suena el teléfono de Francia.

* * *

**Glosario de Terminos:**  
**Louvre:** es el museo nacional de Francia consagrado al arte anterior al impresionismo, tanto bellas artes como arqueología y artes decorativas. Es uno de los más importantes del mundo. Está ubicado en París (Francia), en el antiguo palacio real del Louvre.

* * *

_Carne de psiquiátrico, lo que yo os diga. Todos los traumas de chibiUK se manifiestan en sus sueños y a Francia no podría caerle más la baba con el infante. Aunque tenemos un título un poco desalentador para el próximo capítulo... ¿Tú que piensas?_

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: 11. Problemas en el paraíso**_


	11. Problemas en el paraíso

_Con mucho cuidado el francés le acuesta en el sillón de la sala quitándose el saco de nuevo y echándoselo encima. Entonces suena el teléfono de Francia._

* * *

**11. Problemas en el paraíso**

―_Merde..._ ―susurra sacándolo de la bolsa y viendo que es Canadá. Suspira y mira a ver si el británico se ha despertado mientras contesta.

Inglaterra se agita y entreabre los ojos mirando alrededor.

―_Allò?_ ―saluda Canadá en prácticamente un susurro. Francia se relaja al ver al pequeño dormido aún y contesta bajito.

―_Allò_

Cuando se da cuenta de que no están en el coche Inglaterra abre más los ojos y se incorpora un poco mirando donde está y... nunca lo admitirá, buscando a Francia.

El francés le hace un cariño en el pelo, el mismo de SIEMPRE y luego le pone la mano en el pecho, para tranquilizarlo.

―Ah! _France!_ ¿Has hablado con _mon frére_?―pregunta Canadá al teléfono.

―Estas bien, estamos en casa... ―Francia le susurra sentándose en el sillón y acostándoselo encima―. Dame un segundo, cher ―le susurra a Canadá e Inglaterra se acurruca y vuelve a cerrar los ojos con eso.

―Ah? ―Canadá espera pacientemente.

El francés le hace unos cuantos cariñitos en la espalda y cuando ve que la respiración de Inglaterra está de nuevo tranquila le contesta a Canadá de nuevo.

―_Allò?_

―_Allò!_ te decía si has hablado con _mon frére_ ―responde Canadá.

―Mmm_ oui_. Hace unos minutos. ¿Por?

―¿Sabes algo de _Angleterre_? me ha pedido que te llamé porque le está llamando y no le responde ―explica con cansancio en plan "estoy hasta los cojones de él, pero es que no puedo decir que no".

―Necesito hablar contigo de eso, Canadá ―explica con seriedad―. Tengo... Un problema.

―Oh, _dieu..._ ―susurra avecinando más problemas.

―_Oui_... Exactamente ―concede Francia.

―_Quoi?_ ¿Qué pasa? está... ¿se ha hecho daño o algo así? ―pregunta el canadiense intuyendo.

―¿Tienes unos minutos, Canadá? Es algo bastante grave lo que tengo que explicarte. No precisamente... ―explica mirando al inglés dormir, sonriendo un poquitín―. Ayer en la noche, _Angleterre_ se presentó en mi casa con un terrible agobio.

Canadá suspira.

―En realidad estaba tratando de arreglar unos asuntos de trabajo bastante importantes, pero sí, supongo que sí tengo un rato, así podré calmar a _mon frére_ y dejará de llamar. ¿Un terrible agobio? ―pregunta curioso.

―_Oui._ No me dio las razones pero me comentó que había hecho una poción para olvidar y la había tomado en casa ―indica―. Venía a despedirse de mi.

―¿Poción para olvidar? ―levanta las cejas y se ríe un poco.

―_Quoi?_ ―pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Te refieres a la Ginebra? ―se ríe un poco más pensando que debe ser alguna clase de broma―. Le diré que está en su casa enfermo y que por eso no responde.

―Estoy hablando en serio, Canadá ―protesta Francia. Canadá levanta las cejas.

―Pero... una... ¿una poción, _France_?

―Pues eso me ha dicho ―indica―. Escucha todo lo que voy a contarte y al final, si eso quieres, puedes reirte y decirle al _garçon_ lo que te dé la gana.

Canadá se calla y baja un poco la cabeza.

―La cosa es que, cuando terminamos de hablar ya era muy tarde y _Angleterre_ terminó durmiendo en el sillón de la sala ―continua―. Hoy en la mañana que bajé a desayunar me encontré con que en efecto, _Angleterre_ había tomado una poción...

―Aja... ―suelta Canadá para que nadie piense que se ha muerto.

―Y esta no tenía exactamente el efecto deseado, cosa que no me extraña con lo malo que es en la cocina. Todo esto nos lleva al enorme problema del que te hablaba ―explica.

―¿Qué efecto ha tenido? ―pregunta Canadá pensando que debe tratarse de alguna droga o medicamento que le ha dado efectos secundarios del tipo diarrea, ronchas en la piel o algo así. Francia suspira.

―_Angleterre_ es un niño.

Canadá se queda callado esperando que continúe.

―_Allò?_―pregunta Francia.

―_Allò_ ―responde el canadiense―. Es un niño... _oui_, es un poco infantil lo de las pociones, y ¿qué ha pasado?

―_Non,_ no me estas entendiendo, cher. La poción hizo que _Angleterre_ se hiciera un niño, un niño pequeño.

―¡Un niño! ―repite ahora si más sorprendio―. ¿Pero cómo?

―No me preguntes como porque solo sé que se tomó esa poción. Pero Canadá es que ¿sabes lo que le harían hoy por hoy si se enteran que...? ―se queda callado.

―Pero... es decir, él... ―sigue sin saber muy bien que preguntar―. Él hizo la poción. ¿No sabe cómo deshacerla?

―Él es un niño pequeño de la edad media que estuvo hoy cinco minutos abrazado a mi cuello pensando que el techo se incendiaba cuando prendí la luz.

Canadá levanta las cejas.

―De... ¿de la edad media?

―Pues claro, _Angleterre_ era un niño en la edad media, _cher._.. Habla en sajón, no sabe leer siquiera... No creo que sepa deshacer la poción.

―Pero eso significa... ―Canadá prende la televisión que tiene en su despacho, buscando la emisora de la _BBC_. Hay un anuncio que dice que la emisora está pasando por fallos técnicos con música de fondo. Levanta las cejas y se vuelve a Francia.

―Y... qué... ¿qué vas a hacer?

―Intentar arreglarlo... ―traga saliva―. ¿Sabes algo de...? No he visto nada, ¿Qué era eso?

―Eso era la _BBC_ diciendo que hay fallos técnicos en su emisión ―explica―. Estoy mirando ahora las páginas de Internet y al parecer... hay problemas con los generadores eléctricos de toda _Angleterre_ y están desviando la información a _Pays de Galles_ y _Écosse_.

―_Món dieu_... ―susurra empezando a angustiarse.

―Creo que voy a llamar a los hospitales a ver si necesitan algo... ¡Esto es terrible! ¿Qué le digo a _mon frére_? ―pregunta Canadá angustiado―. Quizás deberías llamar a _Monsieur Cameron_.

―_Non, non..._ Es que c_her_, si sale esto de aquí, va a se un desastre. Alguien, quien sea, va a atacarlo. Si hablo con _Cameron_ van a llevárselo e intentar resolverlo ellos porque creerán que YO voy a atacarlo y...

―Pero... no! nadie va a atacarle sin un motivo, se les echarían _les Nations Unies_ encima, _France_..._ le Royaume Uní_ es un país poderoso ―explica Canadá.

―¿Lo es? ―levanta las cejas―. ¿Si escuchaste cuando te dije que _Angleterre_ no sabe siquiera leer?

―Pero no va a ser así para siempre, ¿No? puede... es decir, aun así _les Nations Unies_... y _the Commonwealth!_ ¡Debería llamar a la Reina! ―Canadá poniéndose nervioso.

―_Cher,_ tranquilízate, _s'il vous plait_... ―Francia intentando no ponerse él más nervioso aun―. Entre más escándalo hagas, peor va a ser la situación. Tengo que llegar a Londres, tengo que ir a casa de _Angleterre..._

―Es-esta bien... ¿Qué hago entonces? ―pregunta.

―Tranquiliza al _garçon_ lo más que puedas... ¿bien? Voy a contestarle a él desde el teléfono de _Angleterre_ y si no puedo entrar a Londres, _s'il vous plait_ habla con la Reina y pídele que me dejen pasar ―indica.

Canadá se ajusta las gafas.

―De-de acuerdo ―vacila.

―Canada, si no podemos arreglarle... ―traga saliva. Él se queda escuchando―. Esto va a ser un enorme problema ―confiesa―. Estoy preocupado. Quizás requiriéramos la ayuda del _garçón._

―Si le cuento lo que me estás contando y se da cuenta de los de los generadores eléctricos, va a presentarse en Londres en menos de lo que la reina me responda al teléfono, _France._

El francés traga saliva.

―La pregunta, _cher..._ es ¿para qué va a presentarse en Londres?

―Pues imagino algo en una línea heroica ―confiesa.

―Eso o algo en la línea heroica que derive definitivamente en la línea invasiva ―responde él con sinceridad. Canadá levanta las cejas.

―¿Crees que pueda querer hacerse con el control de _Angleterre_? Por supuesto, unos territorios en _Europe_... sigo viendo el problema de _les Nations Unies_ y la comunidad Europea... quizás podrías ver como tenéis los acuerdos en el _Parlement de Bruxelles_.

―_Oui, oui..._ podría ver cómo tengo lo que sea, o podría ir y regresarlo a la normalidad ―mira a Inglaterra dormido plácidamente encima de él con el pulgar en la boca―. Es tán mono.

Canadá carraspea por ese comentario.

―No puedo creer que en Londres estén fallando cosas... ―protesta el francés para si más que para Canadá―. No podremos ir entonces a jugar a ningún parque ni al cine ni a ver la tele, tendremos que salir prácticamente hoy mismo a Londres ―le acaricia el pelo a Inglaterra, sin darse cuenta.

―Pues... tienes que arreglar esto ―explica Canadá.

―Lo sé... ―susurra dándole un beso en la cabeza a Inglaterra―. Te hablo en cuanto llegue a Londres.

―Bien ―asiente―. Trataré de calmar a _mon frére._

―_S'il vous plait._ Cálmalo pero... necesito que estén disponibles para venir a ayudarme en caso de que lo requiera, ¿bien?

―Seguramente estaremos allí aunque no lo requieras ―suspira. Francia suspira también.

―Eso imagino. _S'il vous plait_, entonces... evita que el _garçón_ llegue con helicópteros y con cualquier cosa que pueda atraer a la prensa.

―Bien. ¿Qué le vas a decir tú, por cierto?

―¿A quien? ―pregunta frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Al _garçón_? No tengo por qué darle explicaciones al _garçón_ de porqué razón _Angleterre_ viene conmigo cuando se le ocurre hacer una estupidez... somos enemigos, estas cosas pasan ―explica.

―_Non, non._.. me refiero a por telefo... ―se queda callado al oir lo de los enemigos, cayendo en la cuenta de algo―. No estarás planeando invadirle tu, ¿verdad, _France_?

―_Non_ ―responde con absoluta seriedad y gravedad en su voz―. _Non_ cuando es pequeño y confía en mí y no puede defenderse ―agrega con voz dulce unos instantes después―. Voy a protegerle.

Canadá levanta las cejas aún más sorprendido.

―Bueno... ¿entonces que le dirás a _mon frére_ por teléfono? ¿Ibas a usar el de _Angleterre_, no?

―Ehh... ¿que está en junta? ¿Que no le moleste? Yo que sé, cualquier cosa por el estilo que me dé un poco de tiempo.

―Lo digo por decir lo mismo.

―Dile eso, que está en una junta muy ocupado, ¿vale? Que te ha mandado al demonio a ti también por SMS ―se incorpora un poco en el sillón―. Voy a irme, _cher_, para hacer mi maleta y eso...

―Bien... Bien. Luego hablamos. Buena suerte ―se despide Canadá.

―_Merci, Canada_ ―agradece y luego cuelga.

* * *

**Glosario de Terminos:**  
**Merde:** Para conservar el rated K traduciremos como "caca" y que cada uno se haga a la idea.  
**Mon frére:** Mi hermano  
**BBC:** La British Broadcasting Corporation (Corporación Británica de Radiodifusión), más conocida como BBC, es el servicio público de comunicación del Reino Unido. Tiene su sede en la Broadcasting House en Westminster, Londres. Es el mayor grupo de comunicación del mundo con cerca de 23.000 empleados. Sus funciones son las de retransmitir televisión y radio de forma pública en el Reino Unido, la Isla de Man y las Islas del Canal. Es un ente público y autónomo establecido en 1922 por un Decreto Real que garantiza su independencia del control comercial y político.  
**Pays de Galles:** Gales, es una nación constituyente del Reino Unido. Se ubica al oeste de la isla de Gran Bretaña, donde limita al oriente con Inglaterra y al occidente con los mares de Irlanda y Céltico del Atlántico. Tiene una población total de tres millones de personas y es un país bilingüe, cuyas lenguas oficiales son el galés y el inglés.  
**Écosse:** Escocia, es la más septentrional de las cuatro naciones constituyentes del Reino Unido. Junto con Inglaterra y Gales, forma parte de la isla de Gran Bretaña, abarcando un tercio de su superficie total; además consta de más de 790 islas. Limita al norte y oeste con el océano Atlántico; al este con el mar del Norte, al sur con Inglaterra y al suroeste con el Canal del Norte y el mar de Irlanda. El territorio escocés abarca 78.772 km2, y su población se estima en 5.116.900 habitantes, lo que da una densidad de población de 65 habitantes por km2. La capital es Edimburgo, siendo Glasgow la ciudad más grande y cuya área metropolitana concentra un 40% del total de la población escocesa.  
**Monsieur Cameron:** David Cameron, es un político conservador británico y primer ministro del Reino Unido desde el 11 de mayo de 2010, después de vencer en las elecciones al Parlamento del Reino Unido celebradas el 6 de mayo de 2010 y tras la posterior renuncia del entonces primer ministro Gordon Brown, del Partido Laborista. También es First Lord of the Treasury, cargo parejo al de primer ministro, y miembro de la Cámara de los Comunes del Parlamento del Reino Unido por la circunscripción de Witney.  
**ONU (Nations Unies):** La Organización de las Naciones Unidas (ONU) o simplemente Naciones Unidas (NN. UU.) es la mayor organización internacional existente. Se define como una asociación de gobierno global que facilita la cooperación en asuntos como el Derecho internacional, la paz y seguridad internacional, el desarrollo económico y social, los asuntos humanitarios y los derechos humanos.  
**Royaume Uní:** Reino Unido, es un Estado soberano miembro de la Unión Europea y ubicado al noroeste de la Europa Continental. Su territorio está formado geográficamente por la isla de Gran Bretaña, el noreste de la isla de Irlanda y pequeñas islas adyacentes. Irlanda del Norte es la única parte del país con una frontera terrestre, que la separa de la República de Irlanda. Aparte de esta frontera, está rodeado al norte y al oeste por el océano Atlántico, al este por el Mar del Norte, al sur por el Canal de la Mancha y al oeste por el Mar de Irlanda.  
**La reina:** Elizabeth II, es la actual monarca parlamentaria de dieciséis Estados soberanos conocidos como Reinos de la Mancomunidad de Naciones. También, es la principal figura política de los cincuenta y cuatro países miembros de la Mancomunidad de Naciones. En su rol específico como monarca del Reino Unido es a su vez la gobernadora suprema de la Iglesia de Inglaterra. Su papel político abarca grandes áreas, tiene funciones constitucionales significativas y actúa como foco de la unidad nacional de los británicos y como representante de su nación ante el mundo  
**Commonwealth:** La Mancomunidad de Naciones, en el pasado Mancomunidad Británica de Naciones (en inglés,Commonwealth of Nations, antiguamente British Commonwealth of Nations) es una organización compuesta por 54 países independientes y semi-independientes que, comparten lazos históricos con el Reino Unido. Su principal objetivo es la cooperación internacional en el ámbito político y económico. La reina Isabel II del Reino Unido es la cabeza de la organización, según los principios de la Mancomunidad, "símbolo de la libre asociación de sus miembros".  
**Parlement de Bruxelles:** Se refiere al parlamento de la Comunidad Europea situado en Bruselas, Belgica.

* * *

_Probablemente que cualquier país esté desorganizado, sería un drama, pero venga, este es UK... ¡Si ni siquiera saben conducir correctamente y miden en yardas! Para mi que su país ya esta desorganizado de manera perpetua. ¿O qué crees tu?_**_  
_**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: 12. Americanos Histéricos_**


	12. Américanos histéricos

_―Bien... Bien. Luego hablamos. Buena suerte ―se despide Canadá._

_―Merci, Canada ―agradece y luego cuelga._

* * *

**12. Americanos histéricos**

Suena el teléfono de Canadá y él descuelga aun mirando por Internet cosas sobre Inglaterra.

_―Allò?_

Estados Unidos está paseando de arriba abajo en su despacho, histéricolocoperdido, hablando al teléfono de Inglaterra aproximadamente cada cinco segundos.

―_Allò?_ ―repite al teléfono al notar que nadie responde.

―¿Qué te dijo? ―pregunta con voz aguda y chillona―. Sabe algo, ¿verdad?

―¡Ah! America... ―sonríe Canadá al reconocerle la voz―. Yo... no, de hecho no ―explica avergonzado cambiando de idioma al inglés.

―No? _Fuck!_ ―se cruza de brazos y deja de pasear―. ¿Segurísimo? Yo asumí que sabía algo y como no confía en mí no me lo quería decir, pero a ti sí te lo diría.

―Pero ya te llamará, estará trabajando o algo así ―le quita hierro al asunto.

―Pero le he hablado unas dos mil veces, _brother._ Ya debería haberme contestado algo. No contesta en NINGÚN sitio.

―Quizás no tiene cobertura o algo de eso ―propone otra vez.

―¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ―pregunta ignorando la propuesta sensata otra vez―. Voy a enviarle otro mail o algo así ―se sienta en la computadora y empieza a teclear.

―¿Algo como qué? ―pregunta tratando de entrar a la página web del Parlamento de Londres.

―Pues yo que sé, siempre me contesta tarde o temprano ―traga saliva―. _I'm worried._

―Pues bueno, lo hará quizás un poco más tarde ―sigue.

―Quizás si busco en las noticias, pueda saber si le pasó algo ―empieza a teclear en Google.

―No. No creo que salga en las noticias si está trabajando ―responde rápidamente, nervioso. Estados Unidos se detiene.

―Pero es que ¿qué tal que le pasó algo?

―¿Por-porqué iba a pasarle algo? ¿Algo como que? ―sigue empezando a sudar, porque Canadá DETESTA mentirle a Estados Unidos ya que le tiene cierto miedo.

―Pues yo qué sé, por que no me contesta. Siempre me contesta ―frunce el ceño―. Quizás debería de ir a buscarle, o... ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! voy a hablarle al parlamento diciendo que es un asunto oficial, SEGURO me lo pasan ―descuelga la otra línea y empieza a marcar.

―No siempre te contesta inmediatamente, muchas veces me llamas frustrado y luego te llama él mientras estás hablándome y luego ya no me respondes a mi y te olvidas de que me hablabas y... ―ya no se le oye.

Estados Unidos llama a la secretaría de Inglaterra en el parlamento o a la de David Cameron, o a la de centralita o al celador, o todos a la vez pero no responde nadie porque también tienen problemas con las líneas telefónicas. Escucha todos los "rings" hasta que se corta la comunicación.

―Pero esto es distinto, cuando no me contesta siempre me deja dicho que está en junta o en algo y... No me contesta ¿cómo no va a contestarme NADIE en el_ fucking_ parlamento? Y luego me critican a mí por no trabajar ―pica un botón y le llama a su secretaria―. ¿Vicky? _Please,_ consígueme a Cameron al teléfono.

―Ehm, América, please. Si están reunidos o lo que sea quizás están ocupados o... ―sigue Canadá tímidamente.

―Pero es que estuve toda la noche hablándole y no me contesta ―cuelga con la secretaria y frunce el ceño―. Es extraño, _brother_... cómo es posible que no me conteste ―levanta el teléfono y marca a la embajada de Reino Unido en Estados Unidos.

En la embajada si suena el teléfono, claro.

―_Good morning?_ ―responde una recepcionista aleatoria.

―Quiero hablar con _England_ ―responde el estadounidense sin saludar siquiera.

―Ah, disculpe, están ocurriendo algunos problemas con las compañías telefónicas, le paso con asuntos internos ―la recepcionista pone en espera a Estados Unidos.

―No me ponga en esp... ―protesta―. Fuck!

―_Brother,_ deberías calmarte ―comenta Canadá.

―¿¡Pero es que porqué no me contesta!―protesta levantándose de nuevo y volviendo a empezar a pasear.

―Bueno, ya lo hará, quizás tiene el teléfono en silencio en el maletín y no lo ha mirado en todo el día.

―No puede no mirar el teléfono en todo el día, ¿qué tal que le hablo yo? Tiene que contestarme porque ya sabe que si no lo hace me preocupo mucho ―se pasa la mano por el pelo.

―Yes, yes... pero que tal que ha pensado que podrías sobrevivir un día y eso sin... ―Candadá empieza inseguro.

―No es que no pueda sobrevivir un día sin hablarle, _brother._ Es que es educación básica contestarle a alguien que te ha hablado veces ―protesta.

―_Yes, yes. I know_ y esto seguro de que lo hará ―responde―. ¡Ah! ¡Mira! ¡Acaba de mandarme un sms! ―se inventa sobre la marcha pensando porque le meterán a él en estas cosas―. Dice que está en una reunión y que te diga que está bien ¿ves? ―explica en el tono menos creíble del mundo.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y se pone mucho muy serio.

―¿Porqué te escribe a ti y no a mi?

―Ah... ehm... eh... ―vacila mirando alrededor sin saber que decir.

El estadounidense se despega el teléfono de la oreja y empieza a picar botones para mandarle a Inglaterra un mensaje del tipo "PORQUE NO ME CONTESTAS A MI Y LE ESCRIBES A CANADA? DONDE ESTÁS? POR QUÉ NO ME CONTESTAS?"

―¿Por qué no me responde a mi? ¿Eh? ¿En dónde está? ¡Respóndele!

―Creo que me responde a mi por que si te responde a ti vas a seguir escribiéndole ―propone avergonzado.

―Pues voy a escribirle más si no me contesta a mi ―responde enojado.

―_I'm... I'm sorry..._ ―responde agobiado.

―Pues si no quiere hablar conmigo que no hable ―se avienta en la silla y se cruza de brazos, frunciendo el ceño absolutamente enfurruñado, desde luego.

Canadá traga saliva y se pone bien las gafas sin saber que hacer, tampoco quiere que se enoje.

―Escucha, es-es mentira. No me ha escrito te lo he dicho para que te calmes―confiesa. Estados Unidos se queda callado unos segundos con la boca abierta.

―Deja de ponerte de su lado sólo para que no me enfade con él ―protesta poniéndose de pie.

―NO! no. Es verdad, _I'm sorry_ ―se ríe un poco―. Yo estoy en tu equipo, ¿no? ―pregunta tragando saliva porque también ha mentido antes.

―Pues eso supongo, pero al final _the fucking queen_ y él y... ―se vuelve a pasar la mano por el pelo―. ¿Por qué no me habla, _brother_? ―pregunta más bajito, un poco agobiado―, ¿crees que se haya enojado de nuevo o algo?

―No, no, claro que no... ¿Acaso hiciste algo que le haga enojar?

―Pero no me contesta ―repite volviéndole a marcar―. Creo que voy a ir a _London_... ―recuerda entonces que hace horas que está esperando en otra de las líneas a que lo transfieran a la sección de nosequé en la embajada.

―_Wait! wait!_ porqué no le das... no sé, un par de horas ¿eh? hasta... hasta la hora del té, que se acaba la jornada laboral y eso. Y si entonces no te contesta yo voy contigo, ¿si? ―propone tratando de darle tiempo a Francia.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

―Estás muy raro,_ brother._

Canadá se sonroja pensando que ha sido descubierta su mentira, encogiendo la cabeza en los hombros.

―¿A qué hora es la hora del té? ―pregunta como si no lo supiera.

―A-a las doce ―responde Canadá tímidamente.

―Faltan dos horas,_ brother_ ¿Qué tal que está agonizante en manos de los talibanes y yo aquí esperando a que sean las _fucking_ doce? ―protesta―. Podría mandar a alguien de mi embajada en _England_ a buscarle ―levanta la bocina y marca a la embajada de Estados Unidos en Reino Unido.

Desvían la llamada a uno de los telefonistas de la India como llevan haciendo todo el día.

_―Good morning?_

_―Good morning._ Necesito que busquen a _England_ ―indica a saco―. Es urgente, usen todos los recursos necesarios.

―_Ah, yes,_ hay problemas con las telecomunicaciones en_ England,_ lo lamentamos mucho, _mister_. Vuelva a intentarlo en unas horas, _mister_. Gracias por su llamada,_ mister_ ―y cuelgan.

―_But... But... What the fuck!_ ―protesta―. Me han colgado! MI propia embajada! ―cada vez más tenso.

―¿T-te han colgado? ―Canadá flipando.

―Me han dicho que hay problemas con las telecomunicaciones y que lo intente luego. ¿Cuáles problemas con las telecomunicaciones? ―pregunta pensando.

―Ah... ―Canadá piensa el la BBC y en Internet. Y luego piensa que si se lo dice va a hacer un DRAMA―. Quizás es la compañía telefónica.

―¡Ooh! ¡Quizás! ¡Quizás lo que ocurre es que no SIRVEN los teléfonos!

―¡Ah! ¡Eso puede ser! ―exclama Canadá. Quizás no ha recibido tus llamadas

―Necesito localizarlo de otra manera ―frunce el ceño―. Aunque le he enviado muchos mails y no me contesta, pero quizás... quizás debería...

_―What?_ ―pregunta curioso.

―¿Cómo es posible que no sirvan los mails? ―protesta―. ¿Por qué no me ha respondido? ¡Voy a ir a_ London_! Es la única opción ―se levanta determinado por vez diez mil doscientas veintisiete.

_―Wait!_

_―What?_

―Pero no puedes. Es que si... es que quizás se enoje él contigo si te presentas ahí sin avisar.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco.

―Nunca se ha enojado conmigo por eso, voy a tocar la puerta de su casa ―asegura―. Además tengo una buena razón, estoy muy preocupado ―explica.

―Pero ¿y si no está en su casa tampoco? ―pregunta.

―¿Cómo no va a estar en casa? ¿Y en dónde está? ¿Qué espera para hablarme? ―protesta y en ese momento recibe un mensaje en el celular.

―Pues no lo sé, quizás en el parlamento, o en otro sitio. ¿Qué tal que está en _Brimingham_ o en _Manchester_? No puedes buscarle por todo el país.

Estados Unidos se despega el teléfono del oído histericolocoperdido y mira el mensaje.

―"_I'm ok._ Estoy en junta desde la mañana. No me molestes ahora. Al rato te envío otro mensaje, no vayas a hablarme" ―lee en voz alta ignorando lo que dice Canadá

―Ah! ¿ves? ya está ―el canadiense se alivia. El estadounidense frunce el ceño.

―¿Por qué no quiere que le hable? ¿Por qué no dice que me va a hablar al rato? ―pregunta leyendo de nuevo el mensaje.

―Pues si está en una junta quizás no pueda hablar pero sí escribir.

"Hace horas que te escribo. Estás bien? Los teléfonos no sirven. Estás bien? Quizás deberías hablarme" responde él.

―Pero es que no sé. Estoy preocupado, ¿y si no está bien? ―frunce el ceño más aún.

―Pero te ha dicho que lo esta ¿no? ha escrito que está bien.

"Claro que estoy bien, _git._ Estoy trabajando como tu deberías hacer en vez de estarme persiguiendo. Hablamos luego. _ILU_"

América levanta las cejas hasta el techo, absolutamente sorprendido del _"ILU"... "I Love You"_

―Voy a _London_ ―sentencia tajantemente en esta ocasión, poniéndose de pie―. ¿Me acompañas?

―_Oh, my... ehm... Wait!_ ―vacila Canadá.

―Es que... ―baja el tono de voz―. Es que...

―Aja?

―Me... me... ―se avergüenza, porque en realidad, no sabe qué es lo que interpretar con lo que acaba de leer―. _Brother,_ yo creo que pasa algo raro ―cambia la forma.

―_Why?_

―Es que el mensaje es extraño, brother y yo... ―sonríe un poquito.

―_Well,_ un mensaje extraño no significa nada ―contesta nervioso pensando que qué debe haberle contestado Francia para que piense que es raro.

―Pero es que, es que si sí lo escribió él querría verlo igual ―sonríe un poquito más.

―Te ha dicho que está bien, te ha dicho que está trabajando y llegarás allí y ¿qué harás cuando veas que esta bien y trabajando?

―Darle un beso y decirle que yo también le quiero ―se ríe un poquito. Canadá levanta las cejas entendiendo y hace un epic-facepalm.

―_Wait... Wait, America._ Yo voy contigo,_ OK?_ pero tienes que darme un par de horas para llegar a _Washington_.

―Mmmm... ¿un par de horas? ¿No puedes venir antes? ―pregunta fastidiado.

―Es que tengo que ir al aeropuerto y todo eso ―explica―. ¿Por qué no buscas para ir allí?

―Ash, vale. Voy comprando los boletos y eso ―sonríe más tranquilo―. Ahora nos vemos, ok? No te tardes, _brother._

―_Yes, yes._ Los billetes. No creo que encuentres para London ―piensa en voz alta más para si que para Estados Unidos.

―_I'm sorry?_ ―frunce el ceño entrando a la página evidentemente de _American Airlines_ y sin encontrar problemas.

―¿Los encuentras? ―pregunta recogiendo para salir corriendo, lamentándose porque siempre termina saliendo corriendo.

―Pues _yes, American Airlines_ tiene horarios no tan temprano, pero hay varios vuelos a _London_. ¿Crees que estés aquí para volar a las tres? ―Estados Unidos encuentra que todos los vuelos a Londres han sido destinados a Glasgow o a Dublín, o a París o a Frankfurt por los problemas con las torres y el control aéreo pero no ha leído las letras pequeñas en donde se indica eso.

―¿Los hay? ―se sorprende Canadá al teléfono―. Oh, bien. Menos mal.

―_Yes, sure_ ―da click a todo sin leerlo, viendo unas letras rojas por todos lados pero ignorandolas―. Ya está, comprado ―manda imprimir.

―B-bien ¿a qué hora sale? ―Canadá subiéndose al coche y poniendo el manos libres.

―Salimos en el vuelo de las doce y llegamos a... ―hace una pausa y frunce el ceño.

―¿A...? ―preguna Canadá mientras conduce.

―Pues llegamos a la una a _Charles de Gaulle_. ¿Eso no es en París? ¡Es una locura! ¿¡¿Por qué a París? ―frunce el ceño―. Voy a hablar a la aerolínea.

―Ah ―Canadá entiende el problema―. Bueno, eso está bien, desde París se puede ir en ferry o por el túnel ―explica―. France debe haber pedido que desvíen los vuelos ―asegura también para sí mismo. (Cuánta fe tiene en Francia, si supiera lo que ha estado haciendo toda la mañana)

―¿Ha pedido que desvíen los vuelos? ―Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y Canadá saca su teléfono y le escribe a Francia "Volamos a París a la una. No sé a qué hora lleguemos a Londres, date prisa"

―_Sorry? But Why? What?_ ¿Por qué los desvió? ¿Pasa algo? ―pregunta el estadounidense súper deprisa.

―Eeeeeh... _Brother. _Hay algunas cosas que tengo que contarte, _please_, deja que llegue allí.

―_W-What?_ ―América se pone serio ipsofacto―. ¿Qué pasa? Algo le pasa a _Iggy_, ¿verdad?

"¿Vuelan a París? ¿Por qué vuelan a París? _Non!_ Ya le envié mensajes a le _garçón_" responde Francia al mensaje.

―Calma, calma. No es... no te pongas histérico, déjame que llegue allí y te lo cuento ―Canadá aparca el coche en el aeropuerto de Ottawa.

―Nooo! No, no, no puedes hacerme eso, no me puedes decir que me espere hasta que llegues aquí. Voy a ir por el _air force one_.

―Solo son algunos problemas eléctricos en _England_, supongo que eso incluye _Heathrow_ y el resto de aeropuertos y por eso France desvió los vuelos a Paris.

―¿Y qué hace _France_ desviando los vuelos de _England_? ¿Y porqué _England_ no me contesta? ¿Qué ha pasado con _England_? ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Porqué_ France_ me dijo que no pasaba nada? ―pregunta Estados Unidos con el ceño fruncido y seriedad absoluta.

―_France_ en realidad me lo ha dicho a mi. _I'm sorry_, no quería preocuparte. _England_ está bien, pero está un poco... tomó una poción o algo así―explica Canadá vagamente y a América le va a dar algo.

―Una poción... ¿Poción de qué? ¿En dónde está? ¿Está enfermo? ¿Quién le dio la poción?, fue _France_, ¿verdad? _Fucking son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him!_ ―histéria.

―_Yes._ Y ahora hay problemas eléctricos en todo su territorio. No, no. _England_ se la tomó él solo, _France_ no...

―¿En dónde está? ¿Qué le pasa? ―América al borde del colapso, empezando a marcarle a Francia y al mundo entero.

―Está bien, está bien. Está en _London_. Ya tengo que dejarte, llego en una hora, voy a despegar ―explica.

―Nooo! no, _what the fuck! brother!_

―_Please, brother,_ calmate ―suplica.

―_But, but..._―preocupado―. ¿_France_ está con él? ―pregunta tragando saliva.

Canadá no sabe qué contestar y piensa que si le dice que sí se calmara porque alguien lo está cuidado.

―_Yes_. Ahora hablamos ―responde Canadá y América cuelga, verde de la preocupación, sin tener idea de qué hacer.

Estados Unidos toma el teléfono y le marca a Francia... y Francia evidentemente no contesta. Así que América se pone a pasear como león enjaulado, hablando a Francia y a Inglaterra hasta que se termina la batería de su teléfono.

* * *

**Glosario de terminos**  
**Fuck/Fucking:** Palabra usada para demostrar todo tipo de estados de animo de Estados Unidos. Alegría, tristeza, frustración, entusiasmo, ira, depresión, excitación... hambre...  
**Brother:** Hermano  
**I'm Worried:** Estoy preocupado  
**Google:** Si no sabes lo que es google, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?  
**Good morning:** Buenos días  
**I know:** Lo sé  
**I'm sorry:** Lo siento, en el caso de Canadá es prácticamente una coletilla.  
**The fucking queen:** La puñetera reina, se refiere a Isabel II, ya que Canadá también forma parte de la commonwealth.  
**Mister:** Señor  
**But:** Pero  
**What the fuck:** ¿Qué demonios?  
**I Love you:** Te quiero  
**Why:** -¿Qué significa "Why"? -Porqué -No, por nada, por saberlo.  
**Well:** Bueno  
**Washington:** Las regiones vitales de Estados Unidos... si no fuera por que todos los chistes son con Florida debido a su sugerente forma.  
**American Airlines:** Compañía aérea de Estados Unidos.  
**Charles de Gaulle:** El más grande de los aeropuertos de París  
**Sure:** Seguro  
**Air force one:** El avión que utiliza el Presidente de los Estados Unidos.  
**Heathrow:** Uno de los aeropuertos de Londres  
**Fucking son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him:** Eeeeh... "Pero que bien me cae Francia, no puedo esperar a darle un abrazo"

* * *

_América es por definición las más absoluta descripción gráfica de alguien de debería tomar calmantes. Ponto. De hecho, AHORA, a ser posible. Y Canadá está acojonado con él. ¡Date prisa, Francia!**  
**_

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: 13. La moda de Inglaterra y la magia de Francia**_


	13. La moda inglesa y la magia francesa

**13. La moda de Inglaterra y la magia de Francia**

Francia se muerde el labio absolutamente preocupado después de colgar con Canadá. Le pasa una mano por el pelo a Inglaterra y suspira, levantándose con él en brazos y tomando una decisión precipitada.

―Tenemos que irnos... ―susurra en francés, subiendo las escaleras y acostándole en su cama mientras hace la maleta y saca su pasaporte diplomático que no suele usar por no ser necesario, pero que en esta ocasión puede serle de utilidad. En cuanto tiene todo listo, se acerca al pequeño y le da un beso en la frente―. _Angleterre?_

Inglaterra, con la barriga hacia arriba, los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza y uno de sus pulgares en su boca, claro, balbucea algo de su unicornio Morning Star y se remueve al oír a Francia.

―Ya nos vamos, _mon amour..._ sólo quiero que vayas al baño antes de irnos ―Francia y el instinto paternal tan misteriosamente escondido que tiene. El inglés bosteza y se frota los ojos entreabiertos.

―Mmmmnnmbre

―_Oui,_ ahora te hago algo de comer ―le sonríe y lo carga de nuevo, caminando al baño―. ¿Sabes a donde vamos a ir?

Inglaterra se agarra para no caerse mientras mastica un poco.

―¿A dónde? ―pregunta con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza sobre su hombro.

―A tu casa ―le acaricia la espalda―, ¿Te gusta la idea? Vas a poder ver toooodas las cosas que tienes y los edificios. Vas a ver qué país tan rico y poderoso eres.

El británico levanta las cejas y abre los ojos de golpe, apartándose para mirarle.

―_Really?_ ―pregunta ilusionado. Francia suspira y sonríe, tratando de calmarse.

―_Oui._

Inglaterra sonríe más y hace un gesto para que le baje cuando llegan al baño. Francia le baja.

―Pero tienes que ayudarme portándote bien para que podamos llegar hoy mismo.

―Yo me porto bien, _ugly frog!_ ―responde orgulloso―. ¡Eres tu el que siempre hace cosas malas! Aunque el arzobispo me castigue a mi todo el tiempo.

Francia se ríe, bastante feliz de que ya esté convencido de que si es él.

―Es que... ahora las cosas son diferentes y puede que nos cueste trabajo entrar a tu país ahora que tu eres pequeñito y no traes documentos de pequeñito ―le explica.

―¿Qué son domucuentos de pequeñito? ―pregunta yendo al orinal y llevándose las manos a los pantalones.

―Son... unas cosas que te piden para entrar y salir de los países ―explica sentándose en la orilla de la tina y tapándose los ojos para que el pequeño pueda ir al baño feliz.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo para asegurarse que no mire, dándole la espalda y desabrochando el botón.

―¿Y cómo se consiguen?

―Pues... más bien vamos a intentar entrar con mi pasaporte diplomático y tu identificación de adulto, a ver qué dicen ―indica―. En fin, ¿qué quieres comer, _mon amour_?

―Pasaporte ―repite Inglaterra peleándose con la cremallera de sus pantalones sin saber cómo funciona―. ¡Estoy atrapado! ―lloriquea tratando de abrirla a la fuerza y al final la rompe por bestia―. Ah! Se abrió! ―comenta contento.

―Espera, espera... Ven acá ―pide Francia mirándole―. _Angleterreeeeee..._ ¡La rompiste! ―protesta Francia acercándose―. _Dieu..._ tan lindos los pantalones! ―le riñe― Vienes conmigo y te ayudo a bajarla, en lugar de que arranques todo y lo desarmes.

Francia se agacha delante de él para examinar la cremallera. Cuando Inglaterra ve que se acerca, se separa y se sonroja al tenerle tan cerca con las manos en la zona de peligro.

―No me toques, _frog!_ ―protesta cubriéndose con las manos. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

―Estoy viendo si tu cremallera puede arreglarse o si vas a estar con la bragueta abierta todo el día... ―le mira a la cara―. Pero si no quieres no veo nada y se acaba el problema ―se levanta, honestamente, descargando una poca de frustración con el asunto de la cremallera.

―¡No me gusta esta ropa! ―protesta con las manos cubriéndose aun.

―Bueno, no tengo otra ropa, ¿vale? Es la ropa que había y que me ha gustado para ti ―se cruza de brazos―, si no te gusta...

―_I... I..._ ―se baja los pantalones tratando de quitárselos con los zapatos puestos y se cae al suelo, tirando con fuerza. Francia se agacha hacia él.

―_Dieu! Angleterre..._ espera, ¿qué haces? _Non, non..._ ―aprieta los ojos―. No tienes que quitarte los pantalones para ir al baño, puedes ir al baño con ellos... ―le explica.

Cuándo el inglés consigue quitárselos de un pie se pone de pie.

―No los quiero, ¡quiero mi capa!

―No tengo tu capa, no hay capa... tienes que ponerte estos pantalones ―lo mira frustrado y con el ceño fruncido cuando consigue sacárselos del otro pie.

―¡Pues yo conseguiré una capa! ―protesta y empieza a quitarse el jersey.

―_Angleterre, s'il vous plait.._ ―le mira y le baja el jersey otra vez.

―Sueltame, _frog!_ ―protesta tratando de quitarle las manos y de irse corriendo.

―Vas a mear ―señala el urinal―, vas a ponerte los pantalones ―los toma del suelo―, vamos a ponerte los zapatos ―se los señala―, vamos a bajar a comer y nos vamos a ir, ¿bien? No voy a soltarte, vas a hacer lo que yo diga.

―No! ―grita―. Yo soy un país independiente y tu no tienes a _Excalibur!_ ―tratando de soltarse. Francia le detiene con fuerza.

―Pero eres pequeño y yo estoy a cargo hasta que dejes de serlo.

―¡No! ¡Tú no gobiernas _England!_ ¡Yo estoy al cargo! ―sigue ahora empezando a hacer fuerza y a tratar de morderle las manos.

―¡Tu no puedes gobernar _Anglaterre_ mientras estés de este tamaño! ―le grita el de regreso, intentando evitar que le muerda.

―¡Pues podré! ¡Tú eres un traidor que deja entrar a los vikingos por Normandía! ―responde con los ojos empañados haciendo verdadera fuerza y logrando morderle al final, con mucha fuerza, hasta que le sale sangre.

―_Merde!_ ―quita la mano mordida de golpe y solo alcanza a prenderse de su sueter y a levantar la mano, dispuesto desde luego a contestarle con una hostia, levantando el brazo enojado.

Inglaterra sigue forcejeando sin darse cuenta de lo que pretende, tratando de quitarse el sueter para irse.

Francia se detiene sólo a si mismo, cerrando los ojos y soplando por la nariz, dándose cuenta de todo lo que está pasando.

―_Angleterre,_ detente... DETENTE! ―le pide con voz fuerte, pero no gritando histérico. Inglaterra se asusta un poco y se queda quieto con medio jersey fuera.

Con toda la tranquilidad que puede, Francia cierra los ojos.

―_I'm sorry..._ yo sé que eres un país independiente―declara, el británico le mira―. Pero quiero que vayamos a tu casa para enseñarte todas tus cosas y de verdad no sé de dónde sacar una capa aquí ―abre los ojos y le mira―. Traté de comprarte algo que te gustara, como tus pantalones y este suéter verde.

Inglaterra aparta la mirada y aprieta los labios.

―No tienes que preocuparte ―asegura lo más serio que puede, volviendo a mirarle―. En mi casa estará mi capa ―termina con convicción―. Yo puedo cuidar a mi país.

Francia se sienta en el piso, mirándole MUY seriamente.

―No puedes.

―Sí puedo, siempre puedo ―responde con el ceño fruncido.

―Todos los demás son grandes y fuertes... y tu eres pequeñito. No es porque no seas fuerte y valiente, es porque ellos son muy GRANDES ―le explica el francés y le pasa una mano por el pelo. Inglaterra sonríe con confianza.

―Pero yo soy más listo. Y tu me ayudas, me lo has prometido.

―_Oui,_ voy a ayudarte, pero para ayudarte necesito que me ayudes tu a ayudarte ―le explica, atrayéndolo hacia él e intentando que meta un pie en un lado de los pantalones.

―Están rotos ― le dice apartando el pie y apoyándose en él para no caerse.

―Sólo tienen un poco roto el cierre, no se te va a ver si aún sirve el botón ―le sonríe.

―Pero hay más, sé que has comprado más, los he visto ―replica mirándole a los ojos. Frunce el ceño un poco extrañado, aunque le sonríe aún.

―_Oui,_ están en el coche.

―Pues ya está ―sonríe y se vuelve al orinal, dándole la espalda otra vez antes de ponerse a mear.

―Joder... ―se levanta con los pantalones en la mano y los zapatos. Inglaterra acaba de mear volviendo a ponerse bien los calzoncillos.

―¿Ya está el rey? ―pregunta Francia frunciendo el ceño.

―_Yes_ ―sonríe triunfador saliendo del baño. El francés le toma del cuello del jersey antes de salir del baño y lo carga.

―No tan lejos, _mon amour..._ tienes que lavarte las manos.

―_What?_ ―protesta― ¡Lavarse tanto es peligroso! ¡Te pones enfermo!

―¿Te parece que te estoy dando opción? ―abre la llave del agua y le pone las manos adentro, tomando el jabón con las suyas y empezando a lavarselas deteniéndole con la cintura contra el lavabo y una de sus piernas.

―¡Esto es una traición! ―protesta con el ceño fruncido y empieza a intentar salpicar el agua. Francia pone los ojos en blanco.

―Creo que alguien tiene hambre y sueño aún... ―comenta mientras le sigue lavando las manos a pesar de las protestas del inglés. Al terminar, se enjuaga el las manos también.

―¡Y yo creo que tu eres una _ugly and old frog!_ ―protesta.

―Bien, bien. Aún así... vamos a comer algo ―le da un beso en la cabeza.

―¿A comer qué? ―pregunta mirándole, Francia le sonríe.

―¿Qué quieres comer?

―A mi no me gusta tu comida ―se cruza de brazos.

―Bueno, pues vas a tener que comértela porque no hay otra opción ―le sonríe dándole la mano para que se la tome.

Inglaterra le mira orgulloso aún con los brazos cruzados. Levantando la barbilla, con los ojos cerrados y con absoluta cara de "esto no me interesa, te estoy haciendo un favor" le toma la mano de vuelta.

Francia sonríe un poco al ver reflejado al Inglaterra de grande en este niño tan pequeño.

―Sin duda no podías ser tan mono todo el tiempo... era obvio ―murmura para sí, encaminándole hacia abajo de la casa. Le sigue sin enterarse, olvidándose de su postura y saltando en las escaleras.

―¿Vas a cocinar? ¿Podré verlo? ―pregunta con un poco más de entusiasmo del que... le gustaría. Francia le sonríe.

―_Oui..._ y quizás puedas ayudarme si te portas bien ―se lo piensa porque en realidad no se le ocurre NADA en lo que Inglaterra de adulto pueda ayudarle en la cocina, menos de pequeño.

―¡Ja! ¡Y seguro hacerlo mejor que tu! ―responde sonriente muy confiado.

Entran a la cocina y abre la puerta del refrigerador con el inglés tomado de la mano.

―Vamos a hacer... papas a la fr... ejem... papas fritas. Es probable que lo hagas mejor que yo... ―le pica el ombligo, empezando a tranquilizarse un poco de nuevo y considerarlo otra vez adorable.

―¿Qué son papas? ―pregunta mirando la nevera igual de maravillado que antes y cuando le pica se ríe porque le hace cosquillas.

―¿Cómo que qué son las pa...? ―frunce el ceño―. Oh, es cierto, las papas vinieron de _Amerique_... Ehh... ahora verás, es una cosa que hago que sabe buenísima.

―_Ameggic!_ ―repite otra vez la palabra que le suena. Francia se ríe y le mira.

―¿No tienes frío? ―pregunta porque sigue sin pantalones, pone la ropa sobre el pretil y los zapatos en el suelo. Luego vuelve al refrigerador a sacar más cosas.

―Un poco ―responde mirándose las piernas.

―Vamos a hacer un par de _omelettes_ de tocino con brócoli... ―le mira―. ¿Quieres ponerte mientras estos pantalones?

Niega con la cabeza.

―Bueno... ―los dobla y los pone junto a los zapatos, por si acaso los quiere. Luego trae un banco para que el inglés pueda pararse sobre él mientras preparan las cosas.

Se pone de puntillas para mirar en el mármol donde deja las cosas.

―Te he traído esto para que veas bien ―le sonríe y le da una mano para ayudarle a subir e Inglaterra se sube sonriendo.

Francia le da un par de cucharas de madera, una en cada mano.

―Bien, tu eres oficialmente mi ayudante de cocinero, ¿te parece bien? ―le da un beso en la cabeza.

―_Thank you..._ ―susurra. Francia prende la estufa poniéndole la sartén encima y sonriendo por el thank you.

―Ten cuidado con esto que está MUUUUUY caliente y puede quemarte, mira... hay fuego ahí ―se lo señala.

―_Yes!_ ―responde con las cucharas en las manos y levanta las cejas―. ¡Es azul! ¿Cómo has encendido fuego azul en el metal? ―pregunta.

―Con magia ―le sonríe cerrándole un ojo y poniendo aceite en la freidora y en la sartén, mientras el británico sigue mirando el fuego embobado.

―Es azul...

―_Oui..._ ―corta cebolla en una tabla que está en el mármol entre Inglaterra y el fuego, se la echa al aceite y luego corta las verduras y abre los huevos poniendo todo en un recipiente de vidrio―. Ayudante, _s'il vous plait._.. ―mueve un poco la sartén por el mango.

Inglaterra mira el proceso y se desemboba cuando le nombra.

―_What?_

―Dame una de las cucharas y fíjate.. ―le pone una papa enfrente―. Esto es una papa. No se come cruda.

Inglaterra le da la cuchara y estira la mano para tomar la patata, examinándola. Francia pone los huevos y la mezcla entera en la sartén y luego corta las papas mostrando su enorme habilidad de chef... haciendo el proceso de cortado de papas en unos cuantos segundos.

―Dame esa última papa, ayudante, _s'il vous plait_ ―le sonríe.

Inglaterra observa la patata unos segundos y aun así se la lleva a la boca para probarla... Y se la saca rápidamente al ver como corta de rápido las otras, completamente maravillado.

Francia piensa que no se le ocurra intentarlo en casa a el solito... porque se va a cortar los dedos. Finalmente le quita la papa de la mano con cuidado y la corta también, echandolas todas en la freidora que ha prendido unos minutos antes.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas acercándose a la freidora y poniéndose de puntillas para intentar ver dentro.

―Ten cuidado, eso también está muy caliente. Ven, te cargo para que veas algo ―le carga porque si algo le gusta a Francia es que alguien admire cómo cocina.

Luego le da la vuelta al omelette cargando a Inglaterra con la otra mano y luego le acerca a la freidora.

―Eso es aceite hirviendo con las papas para que se hagan crujientes ―le explica. El pequeño se deja levantar aun con la cuchara en la mano, abalanzándose sobre la freidora con la boca abierta... Y estira la cuchara para meterla dentro, porque si alguien es fan de Francia cocinando es Inglaterra.

―Ten mucho cuidado ―pone su mano sobre la mano del británico y la cuchara, y con muchísimo cuidado le ayuda a sacar una papita, que ya está prácticamente lista.

Inglaterra aguanta la respiración sin perder de vista la patata.

―No la toques porque quema ―le explica colocándola arriba del papel absorbente y soplándole para enfriarla―. Vamos a comer antes los _omelettes_, pero tú puedes llevarte tu patata, porque tu la cocinaste y me ayudaste a sacarla de la freidora...

Inglaterra mira a Francia y sonríe, tomándola. El francés saca todas las demás patatas con la reja y la deja colgando en donde va, mientras sirve la tortilla en dos platos, aun cargando al niño que lleva en la mano la patata envuelta en la servilleta.

Inglaterra hace un gesto para que le baje al suelo. Francia le sienta en una silla y le pone su tortilla enfrente. Luego va a por la suyo y a terminar las papas, desde luego mirando a Inglaterra de reojo.

El inglés deja su patata en el plato sacándola de la servilleta.

―¿Ya se puede comer?―pregunta refiriéndose a la patata.

―_Non,_ está caliente aún ―responde en francés dándose la vuelta y él frunce el ceño impaciente, tocándola―. Puedes comerte el _omelette_ mientras.

Con mucha cara de culpable, el británico se lleva patata a la boca sin dejar de vigilarle, aprovechando que no le mira.

* * *

**Glosario de terminos:**  
**Excalibur:** Era la espada del rey Arturo enterrada una piedra que convertiría en rey de Inglaterra a quién consiguiera sacarla de ahí. Esto, seis siglos después de que Grecia inventara la democracia...  
**Ugly and old frog:** rana vieja y fea

* * *

_Francia es el único que aunque se esté hundiendo el país, guarda tiempo para comer bien. Tenemos un Spinoff de esta historia con los roles inversos. ¿Alguien querría leerla?_

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: 14. Un veneno medicinal y una cura venenosa.**_


	14. Un veneno medicinal y una cura venenosa

_―¿Ya se puede comer?―pregunta refiriéndose a la patata._

_―Non, está caliente aún ―responde en francés dándose la vuelta y él frunce el ceño impaciente, tocándola―. Puedes comerte el omelette mientras._

_Con mucha cara de culpable, el británico se lleva patata a la boca sin dejar de vigilarle, aprovechando que no le mira._

* * *

**14. Un veneno medicinal y una cura venenosa.**

Cuando la patata toca su lengua vuelve a apartarla con un aaag!

Francia se gira y mira a Inglaterra asustado.

―¿Qué pasó? ―la deja en su plato y mira a Francia con cara de mala inocencia―.¿Estás bien? ―Francia sigue preguntando mirándole preocupado acercándosele con un cartón de jugo en la mano y dos vasos―. ¡Te quemaste!

Inglaterra asiente con la cabeza.

―Tu comida mala hace daño ―le da la culpa tomando la tortilla con las manos.

―Te dije que no la tomaras ―mira como toma la tortilla y aprieta los ojos pensando que el inglés no sabe comer con tenedor y que a la próxima le va a hacer bocaditos de lo que sea, que coma de uno en uno―. No te embarres por favor.

Inglaterra come tranquilamente dando grandes mordiscos con ansias... Y luego le mira tragando.

―No me gusta ―miente mientras sigue comiendo la tortilla.

―Ya me imagino ―le sonríe sirviendo le jugo―. Yo creo que ya puedes probar tu papa ―sonríe.

―Ahora no la quiero, la probaré después ―responde orgulloso y luego mira el brick de zumo―. ¿Eso es una botella?

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

―_Oui,_ es una botella con jugo ―le sirve en su vaso y luego se levanta por las demás papas que trae en una cesta espolvoreadas de sal.

―Todas las cosas tienen muchos dibujos y colores ―comenta―. ¿Cómo es _London_ ahora? ¿También todo tiene muchos dibujos?

―Aquí hay más papas, que puede que estén igual de calientes. Lo veras en un rato, pero _oui_, muchos dibujos.

―Tu no los has visto por que son un secreto pero ¡estoy construyendo el castillo más fuerte del mundo y una nueva abadía! ―explica. Francia se ríe.

―Oh vaya, ¿en serio? ―pregunta sin maldad.

―_Yes!_ al lado del río y cuando los veas... ―hace una pausa y sonríe―. Vas a quedar impresionado ―sentencia con orgullo.

Francia se le acerca por encima de la mesa y baja el volumen de voz, como si le dijera un secreto.

―Siempre has logrado impresionarme, aunque nunca te lo diga... Pero no lo sabes porque es secreto.

Inglaterra se queda con la boca abierta y se sonroja, nervioso. Francia le sonríe orgulloso y el pequeño baja la cabeza y mira su tortilla aun sonrojado... acabando de comérsela.

Francia se ríe, terminándose su propia comida pensando que si algo ha sabido hacer siempre es dejar al inglés sin palabras.

―¿No vas a probar las papas? ―pregunta después de un rato, comiendo una y viendo que ya no están calientes.

―_Yes_ ―responde tomando la suya y llevándosela a la boca. La muerde y se queda en silencio, paralizado... y así nació la mitad del fish and chips.

Francia sonríe muy orgulloso al ver su cara, y se levanta.

―Tengo algo más que darte a probar... ―saca una tetera. LA tetera oficial de Inglaterra en casa de Francia, es decir, una que debe ser muy buena y el té que SIEMPRE hay ahí debe ser el favorito del inglés. Calienta el agua.

Inglaterra toma unas cuantas patatas más con las manos mientras mira a Francia de reojo.

―Esto es como tu bebida favorita de todas las bebidas del mundo ―le explica Francia esperando a que el agua se caliente. Él sigue comiéndose todas todas todas las patatas.

―¿Mi bebida... favorita? ―pregunta y Francia asiente con la cabeza.

―¿Qué es? ¿Es con alcohol? ―pregunta levantando las cejas y si Francia quiere probar las patatas en serio va a tener que espabilarse.

En cuanto hierve el agua sirve dos tazas y pone el agua caliente sobre el té de la manera exacta en la que Inglaterra lo hace y que Inglaterra reniega siempre porque dice que no está bueno.

―Con... ¡Pero tu eres muy pequeñito para tomar alcohol! ―Francia el escandalizado. Inglaterra levanta las cejas y se mira a si mismo.

―No ―responde sin entender el problema. Francia le pone la taza enfrente.

―Está caliente. ¡Como no vas a estar pequeñito! ¿Qué hacías tomando alcohol a esta edad, _cher_? ―aprieta los ojos sentándose frente a él.

Inglaterra se pone de pie sobre la silla para acercarse a oler la bebida oscura por si fuera veneno.

―Tu haces más que yo ―le responde el inglés. Francia mira el reloj y se tensa, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo y enviandole un mensaje a América.

―¿Yo hago más que tu? ―le pregunta sin entender levantando los ojos del teléfono.

Inglaterra acerca el té hacia sí y Francia escribe el segundo mensaje cuando Estados Unidos le responde.

―¿Y qué es? ¿Es jugo? ―le mira―. Tu haces más bebidas alcohólicas que yo.

―Ah... Err... Bueno pero las mías son más suaves ―hace notar.

―Porque tu eres una nena ―se burla el inglés

―Es té. Es una planta con agua muy caliente... ―frunce el ceño―. No soy una nena.

Toma la taza con las dos manos acercándosela a los labios con una sonrisa triunfante y le da un sorbito... hay una contracción en el universo. Francia sonríe triunfal.

―Si te portas bien en el viaje y haces lo que yo te pida...―Sonríe más―. Seguro habrá muchas más tazas de té para ti.

Inglaterra le mira por encima de la taza y la deja sobre el platito cuando se lo acaba.

―No me ha gustado tanto ―miente con los ojos cerrados y las cejas levantadas. Francia se ríe abiertamente esta vez.

―Ya...

Inglaterra abre los ojos y frunce el ceño.

―¿Te burlas de mi?

―Sí cuando mientes con tanto descaro ―se levanta―. Nos vamos.

―JUM! ―protesta frunciendo el ceño y bajándose de la silla, relamiéndose los labios en secreto.

Francia sonríe al ver lo mucho que se parece a sí mismo aunque este pequeñito mientras lleva todos los platos al fregadero.

El inglesito se espera mirando las cosas que tiene en la cocina en el cesto de las frutas, porque algunas son muy raras, las va oliendo.

Francia vuelve y toma los pantalones y zapatos.

―Venga, vamos al coche ―sonríe encaminándose a la puerta y tomando su maleta.

Inglaterra devuelve la papaya al cesto y sigue a Francia... sin pantalones y sin zapatos aun.

En la puerta Francia le mira.

―Ponte esto. Los zapatos están al revés y no te has puesto el pantalón ―se agacha y le ayuda a quitárselos―. Si sales sin pantalón la gente se va a reír de ti ―le explica con paciencia.

―No se van a reir de mi, ¡no llevo pantalones nunca! y estos están rotos ―replica tratando de quitárselos de las manos―. ¡Puedo yo solo!

―Ya has salido a la calle y visto que todos traen pantalones ―le quita el los zapatos igual y empieza a ponerle los pantalones.

―¡Pero no quiero estos! ¡Estos están rotos! ―protesta. Francia frunce el ceño y se levanta.

―No te muevas de aquí, voy por los otros pantalones ―le señala con un dedo toma su maleta y la carga, caminando hacia el coche.

Inglaterra le mira sentado en el suelo y cuando ve que se marcha, toma el móvil y lo esconde en el salón un poco asustado de la tele pero con cara de pillo, porque no le gusta cuando habla con eso y no le hace caso. Luego vuelve al recibidor y se planta frente al espejo de cuerpo entero.

Francia vuelve un par de minutos más tarde con el pantalón de peto en la mano.

―Oh, vaya... Me has hecho caso ―se sorprende al verlo en el espejo. Inglaterra le mira y le sonríe inocentemente porque a esta edad ya es un buen actor.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco, se agacha frente a él y le levanta un pie para ponerle el pantalón. Él se deja, tranquilamente.

―Este me gusta más ―asegura el pequeño. Francia le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Necio como siempre ―termina de ponérselo junto con los zapatos y lo levanta en brazos.

―¡Yo no soy necio! ―responde con el ceño fruncido. Francia le da un beso en la mejilla.

―_Je t'aime_ ―le susurra abrazándole fuerte y caminando hasta el coche. Inglaterra se sonroja y se calla otra vez.

―¿Por qué me dices eso todo el tiempo? ―pregunta nervioso.

―Porque lo hago ―lo mira a los ojos―. ¿Tú no me quieres a mi? ―pregunta y recuerda las últimas palabras realmente coherentes que escucho decir al Inglaterra adulto, anoche. Se le empañan los ojos porque Francia es dramático.

El inglés se sonroja aún más y se esconde la cara en las manos y luego en su cuello.

_―No! I hate you!_

―Lo sé... ―susurra con voz cortada. El británico se calma un poco y le mira de reojo, entre los dedos, aun sin separar la cabeza de su hombro.

Francia se limpia la cara discretamente con la manga de la camisa y le aprieta más fuerte. Al verle la cara Inglaterra se siente un poquito mal volviendo a hundir la cara en su hombro.

―Pero eres mi amigo ―agrega con muchas dificultades, pensando si no será su culpa. Francia le abraza más.

―Eso... Es lo mismo que yo pensaba... ―susurra.

―¡Pero aun así te odio! ―replica más suavemente y Francia sonríe un poco abriendo la puerta del coche y metiéndole.

―Yo también te quiero ―le sonríe revolviéndole el pelo y cerrando la puerta tras él. Inglaterra va a protestar algo pero se queda aun un poco nervioso mirando el interior de coche mientras Francia no está.

El francés suspira profundamente antes de subirse al coche de nuevo.

Francia prende el coche y en cuanto escucha a Edith Piaf le baja el volumen completamente, apretando los ojos. Inglaterra se pone de pie en el asiento y frunce el ceño.

―¿Por qué lloras tanto? no te he tirado barro en el pelo ni te he... bueno, sí te he mordido ¡pero hace mucho rato! ―pregunta acercándose al hueco de los dos asientos. Francia le mira y le sonríe un poco tristemente.

―Lo sé... Tu no, pero tu... ―niega con la cabeza―. Va a haber algún día en el que ya no me quieras y tengas ganas de... ―se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas por completo. Suspira y trata de tragarse las lágrimas.

Inglaterra pone carita de pena sin entender mucho... y luego cae en la cuenta de algo, tragando saliva.

―¡Yo quería olvidarme de ti! ―exclama. Francia lo mira con ojos de horror y luego solloza un poco tapándose la boca con una mano―. ¡Y tu... me mentiste con las hadas pero yo te lo dije! ¡Te dije que quería hacerlo! ―le mira con horror―. ¿Por qué te lo dije?

El francés se muerde el labio mirándole y se tarda un poquito en responder.

―Viniste a despedirte... ―susurra.

―¡Pero... es un secreto! ¡Tú no tenías que saberlo! ―se sonroja y se pone nervioso.

―Yo me hubiera puesto muy triste si hubiera funcionado ―confiesa Francia. El inglés respira muy nervioso dando unos pasos atrás hasta tocar el respaldo con el culo.

―Pero nunca funciona... ―responde el británico en un susurro. Después de unos instantes Francia cae en la cuenta de algo.

―Cómo sabes tú que... ―se calla y le mira a los ojos―. ¡Lo has intentado antes!

Inglaterra abre más los ojos.

―Incluso a esta edad ya intentabas olvidarte de mi... ―agrega más para si que para él―. ¿Por qué?

El pequeño se sonroja mucho mucho y se hace bolita en el asiento escondiendo su cara.

―Somos amigos, _non?_ ―pregunta dolido mientras Inglaterra sigue agazapado.

―Era un secreto... ―repite en un susurro. Francia se le acerca por entre los dos asientos mirándole un poco desconsolado y lo toca con la mano en la cabeza.

―¿Por qué quieres olvidarme?

Inglaterra tiembla un poco acurrucándose más y Francia sigue tocándole la cabeza.

―Por que tu eres... genial y siempre vienes y... me enfadas y yo... y yo... cuando me dices... no me importa lo que digan los demás pero a ti te odio y si me dices cosas feas me duele y... y... ―solloza―. Si me olvido de ti no lo hará y podré ignorarte como a los demás.

Francia se pasa a la parte de atrás y le abraza. Inglaterra sigue hecho bolita esté donde esté con la cara entre las manos.

Francia le hace cariños en la cabeza y le da un beso en la misma.

―Ojalá dejaras de intentar olvidarme...

―_Why?_ ―pregunta sollozando contra su pecho.

―Porque a mi me gusta que al menos me odies. Si me olvidas... Me ignorarás ―admite―, y creo que no podría vivir si lo hicieras.

Inglaterra solloza un poco más, pensando.

―Entonces no te portes mal conmigo.

―Eso intento como ves ―se ríe un poquito y le levanta la cara.

―Pero si no te portas mal... ¿qué hiciste? ―pregunta limpiándose los ojos, Francia niega con la cabeza―. ¿No? ―pregunta el inglés sin entender.

―Es complicado, pero creo que todo se resume en... Llegar tarde, y ser idiota y...

Inglaterra se remueve para que le suelte. Francia le suelta al final y se vuelve a limpiar la cara. El británico se pone de pie en sus piernas y le abraza del cuello.

―Llévame a casa, hay que hacer el antídoto ―pide―. Ahora no puedo arreglarlo pero si vuelvo a ser mayor sí podré.

Francia mira impresionado, a los ojos, y luego asiente con la cabeza y le da un beso en la frente.

―Vamos a casa ―y al pasarse al frente y prender el coche, Francia no puede dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le impresiona que el inglés sea tan listo. Inglaterra se sienta en el asiento de atrás y se lleva el pulgar a la boca, pensando.

* * *

**Glosario de Terminos:**

**el castillo más fuerte del mundo y una nueva abadía:** Por supuesto, Inglaterra se refiere a la Tower of London y a la abadía de Westminster.

* * *

_La siempre asombrosa facilidad de Francia e Inglaterra para pasar del drama al humor nunca dejará de sorprenderme. Y a ti?_

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: cuento para Estados Unidos.**  
_


	15. Un cuento para Estados Unidos

**15. Un cuento para Estados Unidos.**

Canadá aterriza en DC y nada mas se apagan las luces de emergencia, prende su teléfono llamando a Estados Unidos agobiado, pero el teléfono está apagado, obviamente, porque no tiene pila y no la ha tenido todo el tiempo que el estadounidense ha estado paseando en su despacho en círculos hasta que casi hace un agujero en el suelo.

Ahora América está afuera de la sala de espera, brincando y esperando a Canadá.

Canadá, sale corriendo superagobiado pensando en si su hermano no se habrá ido a París él solo con el _Air Force One_ y está ahora en el vuelo hasta que oye el grito a lo lejos.

_―BROTHER!_

_―Hello!_ ―saluda el canadiense de vuelta aliviándose y corriendo hacia él. América brinca y brinca.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Dime! ―pide histérico. Canadá respira.

―_I..._ Siento haberte colgado, el avión...

―_France_ no me contesta,_ Iggy_ no me contesta y no había mas vuelos y mi celular no tiene pila y... Eso pensé. Ha tardado muchísimo ―protesta.

―Hay... Vamos, vamos a buscar el avión, calma, _England_ está bien ―le dice primero que todo.

―¿Qué le pasa? ―frunce el ceño―. Deja de hacerme el cuento largo, brother.

―Tomo una poción y salió mal ―resume. América sigue MUY tenso.

―¿Salió mal como?

―Y ahora toda _England_, tiene fallos eléctricos y de comunicaciones, por eso nadie responde, ni funciona la _BBC_, ni el _Times_, ni nada ―sigue mientras anda por la terminal.

―_Fuck!_ Como me dices que _England_ está bien. Debí traer un medico e ir en el _Air Force One_ lo mas rápido posible. ¿Está en cama? ―le mira preocupado.

―Al parecer la poción... _Wait, Brother! France_ nunca me lo perdonara si no te lo pregunto ¿Tu no invadirías _England_ siendo que esta débil,_ true_?

―¿I-Invadir? ―levanta las cejas―. No, yo llevaría mi ejercito, claro y le protegería muchísimo y tomaría control de todo lo que tiene, evidentemente por su bien.

Canadá aprieta los ojos.

―_Brother_, las Naciones Unidas considerarían eso una invasión hostil...

―¡No seria hostil! ¡Sería para protegerlo! Lo hemos hecho en Egipto y en Afganistán y en Iraq.

―_Yes._ Pero no es lo mismo, la situación de _England_ en Europa, con _Germany_ y _France_ y _Denmark_ y los demás tan cerca... Podrían creer que quieres atacarles desde ahí ―explica.

―¿A-Atacarles? No me jodas. No voy a ver como _Russia_ le invade y él está débil y desprotegido.

―_Russia!_ Recuerda cuando llevó misiles a Cuba. Podrían verlo como algo parecido.

―¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que sea _Russia_ el que le invada? ―América está HISTÉRICO― Canadá... ―le detiene del brazo.

―No, no, seguro podemos detener a _Russia_ si él quiere invadirle, pero si te mueves tú todos sabrán que ha pasado algo y entonces sí intentarán ir por él, hay que hacerlo todo en secreto. Si _Russia_ no sabe no se arriesgara ―explica.

―Pero ¿Que tan débil está? ―le pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

―Es... Según _France_, es un niño pequeño. Como en la edad media ―explica nervioso. América frunce el ceño más aún.

―_Sorry?_

―Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien ―confiesa avergonzado―. Eso es lo que me ha dicho.

―Es... ―se ríe nervioso―. _France_ es muy gracioso ―le da un codazo y ríe un poco más.

―Ehm... No sé si estaba bromeando ―responde con una sonrisa forzada.

―¿Pero cómo? Es... Parece un... ―Estadis Unidos se ríe otra vez―. ¿Cómo Sealand?

―_I don't know_, con la poción... _I don't know_, no le he visto supongo que sí.

―Eso es idiota. Eso no puede ser, _Iggy_ es un _old man_ ―hace un movimiento con la mano como eliminando la idea.

―_I know_, pero es lo que me ha dicho ―Canadá se encoge de hombros.

―Es absurdo.

―Mmmm _yes, but..._ ¿Por que iba _France_ a inventar?

―Algo horrible debe haberle pasado. Debe estar azul o debe haberle salido pelo rojo o algo así ―América negando con la cabeza, evidentemente negando la realidad.

―¿Pelo rojo?

―Pues eso o algo así, ¡claro que no pudo haberse hecho un niño!

―No se que decirte, es lo que me ha dicho, a mi me suena absurdo desde el punto de la poción.

―Es... Es absurdo. Es como de Harry Potter... ―se ríe.

―_Yes._

De repente a Estados Unidos se le borra la sonrisa.

―Algo peor debe haberle pasado

―¿Peor? ¿Cómo qué? ―Canadá Pregunta nervioso y le mira.

―_I don't know_ ―se detiene pálido―. No se habrá muerto, ¿verdad?

―No! No! Si se hubiera muerto, _France_... Tu hablaste con él también me dijiste, que te dijo?

―¿Si hubiera muerto,_ France what?_ Nada, que no sabía nada, que no le había visto y que estaba ocupado...

―Pues _France_ habría estado mas afectado ―explica el canadiense. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y traga saliva.

―Necesito hablar con él.

―Bueno, vayamos allí sin montar escándalo, ¿si? Y no muevas el ejército hasta hablarle,_ please_ ―pide Canadá. El estadounidense frunce el ceño, nada seguro de lo que pide.

―Pero y si...

―Aja?

―Quizá solo unos tanques para defenderle,_ brother._

―No, no, por que si ataca _Russia_ serán más útiles en Alaska, por ejemplo.

―Es... Mal, muy mal debe estar para que no sirva nada en su casa. Puedo poner otras en Alaska y... _Fuck!_ Es _Iggy_ de quien estamos hablado! _Fuck!_ No es cualquiera, _my god!_

―_B-But brother_. No pasa nada, está _France._ Está ahí y me ha prometido que le va a cuidar ―trata de calmarle mientras se sientan al avión.

―¿Y si le hace algo? ―preocupado―. ¿No será capaz, verdad?

―No, claro que no, me lo ha dicho.

―Es que siempre están con lo mucho que se odian y...

―No, pero ya sabes que eso es mucho de boca y luego... Bueno, son amigos ―Canadá como hablando de papá y mamá. América se lo piensa y le da la razón.

―Al final, _Iggy_ suele defenderlo y _France_ acaba por hacer lo mismo. Además suele ser _Iggy_ el que le golpea... pero...

―¿Ves? Eso mismo, _England_ no habría ido a _Paris_ si supiera que_ France_...

―¿_England_ fue a París? ―le corta levantando las cejas sorprendido―. ¿No estaban en _London_?

―No, no, ellos iban a _London_ ahora ―explica el canadiense y América parpadea sin entender todo bien―. Creo que la poción era algo contra _France_ en realidad, no estoy seguro de por qué estaba en _Paris_ ―añade Canadá pensativo. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

―¿Contra _France_? ―le mira―. ¿Se tomó él una poción en contra de _France_? No iría a envenenarlo, ¿verdad? ―pregunta ligeramente consternado.

―_Yes..._ ―le mira―. No sería la primera vez ―suspira―. _I don't know_, no me dijo.

―¿Cómo que no sería la primera vez? ¿Qué sabes que yo no sé?

―Pero se la tomo _England_, no_ France_, no debía ser un veneno. No sería la primera vez que _England_ va a intentar hacerle daño a _France_ ―especifica y el estadounidense frunce el ceño.

―Pero ahora somos todos aliados.

―_Yes,_ pero eso no quita... ―se encoge de hombros―. Bueno, yo no lo sé, no me ha dicho que hacia la poción realmente, son suposiciones.

―Mmm y ¿cómo sonaba _France_? ―América intentando ser suspicaz.

―¿Cómo sonaba de qué? ―pregunta el canadiense sin enetender.

―¿Sonaba... Contento?

―El... En parte ―Canadá tratando de recordar―. Dijo que _England_ era adorable.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas hasta el techo.

―¿A-Adorable? ―repite.

―Bueno, lindo. ¿Sabes? Supongo que siendo un niño pequeño...

América hace cierta cara de horror mezclada con celos o con algo más, que creo que ni él mismo sabe qué es.

―Y no te ha dicho si pensaba atacarlo o algo ¿verdad?

Canadá nota la cara y se tensa un poco.

―Ehm... Pero es France. También tu y yo le parecíamos adorables de niños. Y Sey... Siempre lo dice. Me ha dicho que iba a cuidarle, que estaba viendo como resolver esto.

America sigue haciendo cara de horror.

―C-Cuidarle... ―repite.

―_Yes_ ―asegura―. No es tan malo con los niños, a mi siempre me cuidó bien ―le defiende un poco inseguro.

―_But... but..._ ―traga saliva―. _Brother_, ¿en serio crees que es un niño pequeño?

―Es que no veo por que _France_ iba a inventarse algo tan absurdo si no.

―_Yes, yes_ pero es que... ―traga―. _Iggy_ y yo... Es que... ―el estadounidense le mira preocupado―. ¿Y si no se arregla?

―Pero _England_ siempre consigue arreglar todas esas cosas ―suelta poco convencido.

―Espero que sí ―susurra mirando por la ventana, preocupado.

―_Yes_. Claro que sí ―le sonríe tratando de darle confianza. Estados Unidos suspira.

―Ya quiero llegar. ¿Cuánto falta?

Canadá facepalm... acaban de despegar.

―Tenemos que ver cual es el plan una vez lleguemos allí ―responde el canadiense intentando que se distraiga.

―¿Plan? Ir a buscarles, obviamente. Tomar el tren por el canal de la mancha, hay uno que sale de París, ¿no? Y luego ir corriendo a... donde sea que estén.

―Tren. _Yes_, el tren está bien.

―Quizás podríamos rentar un helicóptero en París, sería más rápido ―propone América frunciendo el ceño.

―No, no, los helipuertos estarán cerrados también. Claro que quizás lo estén también las estaciones ferroviarias. Quizás deberíamos ir en ferry y rentar un coche o rentar el coche en París.

―Los heli... Pues aterrizamos sobre el jardín! ―preocupado―. _Fuck,_ Canadá! es GRAVE. El ejército debería tomar control del aeropuerto.

―No, no! Si _England_ es un niño se asustara con eso. ¿Tomar el control por una falla eléctrica? ―Canadá parpadea―. Es más fácil conseguir un coche.

―Se asusta... ¿Se asustará? ―América volviendo a histerizarse―. ¡Pero es mucho más lento!

―_Yes, but... WAIT!_ Si _England_ es un niño de la edad media ¡Quizás no nos recuerde! ―cae en la cuenta―. Si no sabe leer ni escribir, quizás no sepa quienes somos.

Estados Unidos le vuelve a mirar horrorizado.

―_Oh, my GOD!_ Eso explicaría que France no pidiera mi ayuda

―Piénsalo, ya era... Ya era Principios del siglo XVI, ya no era la Edad Media. ¿Lo explicaría? ―pregunta sorprendido Canadá, sin entender.

―Pues quizás pensó que se asustaría con nosotros o algo ―se lo plantea―._ Oh, my GOD!_ ¡Eso sería horrible!

―¿Lo ves? Creo que hay que ir con cuidado... ―asegura el canadiense mientras le da la razón con la cabeza.

―Pero, pero... es que cómo pudo pasar eso. ¿En serio es como un niño antiguo? ―absolutamente sorprendido―. Es que, nunca me ha visto a mí ni a ti ni sabe qué es un iphone, ni nada..._ Whoa!_ eso... eso explica por qué no me responde nada en el teléfono, ni siquiera "gugu-dada"...

―¡Claro! Y por eso no van las cosas eléctricas, él no debe saber que es un teléfono siquiera, no debe saber lo que es la electricidad.

―Tiene lógica ―América notoriamente emocionado por que le gusta descubrir cosas―. ¡No debe funcionar nada que no funcionara en la edad media! ―abre los ojos como platos―. _Fuck..._ no debe funcionar nada. ¡La bolsa!

―Seguro cree que esta todo el mundo loco hablando solo por la calle o algo así ―propone―. ¿La... La bolsa? ―pregunta Canadá mirándole.

―Pues sí, la bolsa de valores, la moneda… ¡Todo va a derrumbarse! ―frunce el ceño.

―Pero... Solo es él quien está en la edad media, no los... Bueno, su gobierno y la reina y todos siguen siendo ellos mismos ―explica el canadiense―. Lo he visto en los periódicos de escocia.

Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza, pensando.

―Esto es muy grave.

―Lo que me preocupa son los hospitales y las centrales nucleares.

―¡Las bombas de enfriamiento! ―abre los ojos como platos―. _Brother,_ si no hay energía eléctrica, no pueden enfriarlas, si no pueden enfriarlas, van a explotar. Ve lo que le pasó a _Japan_ cuando el terremoto.

―Creo que eso es lo mas peligroso ―asegura.

―En especial si no funcionan las telecomunicaciones, ni siquiera sabremos cual es la magnitud de la situación ―suspira, empezando a calmarse un poco porque América se calma en cuanto tiene cosas que hacer―. Necesitamos hablar con Cameron y saber si necesitan ayuda, pero si está fallando todo probablemente sí la necesiten... aun cuando Escocia e Irlanda del norte puedan ayudarles no tienen capacidad suficiente para hacerlo.

―Creo que deberíamos ir al parlamento a ver que recursos necesitan y podemos ofrecer antes de ir a ver a England propiamente ―asegura Canadá también.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

―¿Antes? No.

―Es que _England_ está bien, _France_ está ocupándose de eso y si no se acuerda siquiera de nosotros no veo en que vayamos a ayudar ―responde tímidamente.

―_But... but..._ ―lo mira muy abatido―. Es que no puedo creer que no se acuerde de mi ―susurra.

―No creo que él quiera no acordarse ―le anima.

―Yo quiero verlo de pequeño si es que está pequeño ―se cruza de brazos y mira por la ventana―. Todo está saliendo mal siempre y ahora se hace pequeño.

―Pero siempre lo arreglas ―le sonríe. Estados Unidos sonríe el de regreso, animándose realmente con eso.

―_Yes._

―Y fuiste a la acampada y... ¿Fue bien, no? ―prengunta el canadiense, América se sonroja un poco y sonríe como idiota.

Canadá sonríe sin insistir en ello, acomodándose en su asiento.

―Todo ira bien al final.

―_We made love..._ ―confiesa Estados Unidos mirándose las manos, aunque no se lo haya preguntado.

―Oh! ―exclama y no se incomoda ni se sonroja por que esta muy acostumbrado a que Francia cuente ese tipo de cosas.

―_First time..._ ―agrega América dulcemente― _It was awesome._

Canadá sonríe francamente.

―Me alegro mucho.

Estados Unidos se pasa la mano por el pelo y levanta la cabeza, con cierto orgullo.

―Claro que al final tenía que salir así... si yo soy absolutamente genial.

―¿Lo ves? y tu que pensabas que iba a dejar de hablarte ―sigue.

* * *

**Glosario de terminos:**  
**Times:** es un periódico nacional publicado diariamente en el Reino Unido. Durante la mayor parte de su historia, ha sido considerado un periódico sin rival, el periódico por excelencia en el Reino Unido. Ha jugado un papel fundamental tanto en política como en la opinión pública en temas internacionales. _he Times_ es llamado a veces por gente ajena al Reino Unido _The London Times_ o _The Times of London_ para distinguirlo de los otros muchos _Times_, como puede ser el _The New York Times_. Sin embargo, éste es el periódico Times original. Es además el creador del tipo de letra _Times New Roman_,  
**Germany:**Rubio, ojos azules, eficiente, sobremusculado, parece ser el único que tiene dinero... luego dicen que Italia es tonto. Pena que tenga el mismo registro de expresiones diferentes que Daniel Radcliffe (o lo que es lo mismo, una piedra). También tiene la sensibilidad de una piedra.  
**Alaska:** es un estado de los Estados Unidos (el 3 de enero de 1959 pasa a ser el estado número 49), situado en el extremo noroeste de América del Norte, con capital en Juneau. Fue el penúltimo en incorporarse a los Estados Unidos, sustituyendo a Texas como el estado más grande de la nación. Se halla rodeado por los océanos Ártico y Pacífico, comparte frontera con Canadá, y está separado de Rusia por el estrecho de Bering.  
**Misiles en Cuba:** La Crisis de los misiles en Cuba es como se denomina al conflicto entre los Estados Unidos, la Unión Soviética y Cuba en octubre de 1962, generado a raíz del descubrimiento por parte de Estados Unidos de bases de misiles nucleares soviéticos en territorio cubano. En Rusia se la denomina "Crisis del Caribe", (en ruso: Карибский кризис, _Karibskiy krizis_), mientras que en Cuba se la llama "Crisis de Octubre".Junto al Bloqueo de Berlín son las mayores crisis entre ambas potencias durante la Guerra Fría y en la de Cuba es donde más cerca se estuvo de una guerra crisis abarca el período comprendido entre el descubrimiento de los misiles (15 de octubre de 1962) hasta el anuncio de su desmantelamiento y traslado de vuelta a la URSS (28 de octubre de 1962).  
**Sey:** Morena, con dos lazos rojos, africana, le gusta el pescado y las banderas hoteras.  
**We made love:** hicimos el amor  
**First time: **primera vez  
**It was awesome: **fue genial**  
**

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: 16. Londres en llamas**_


	16. Londres en llamas

**16. Londres en llamas.**

Inglaterra ha estado histérico mirando por la ventana hasta que han entrado al túnel... que se ha asustado un rato y luego se ha aburrido y se ha quedado dormido.

Francia ha llegado a la frontera y después de una poca de discusión y de mostrar la pasaporte de Inglaterra y su pasaporte diplomático, con la falta de luz, le han dejado pasar sin problema.

Inglaterra se medio despierta cuando oye a Francia discutir en la frontera y se incorpora con carita de sueño frotándose los ojos cuando el francés se mete de nuevo al coche.

―¿Estás bien? ―le hace un cariño en la cabeza―. Es un poco tarde...

―Mmmmm ―responde.

―Estamos en casa, _mon petit lapin..._ Levántate y mira.

―¿Mmmm? ―hace y se vuelve a la ventana, poniéndose de pie―. ¿Esto... esto es _London_? ―pregunta sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

―_Oui_ ―le sonríe―. Es... Bonito, _non?_

A Inglaterra se le abre la boca.

―Pero... yo tenía... mis campos de coles... esto...

―Ya no hay campos de coles.

―¿Y cómo se paga a _the king_? ―Pregunta sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, las luces y los edificios.

―Es... Diferente. Se tiene reina, por cierto.

―_Q-Queen?_ ―pregunta.

―Oh, _oui_. Ahora mismo hay reina desde hace años y tú la adoras.

―La adoro... ―repite mirando por la ventanilla―. ¡Hey! ¡Has visto eso! ―señala un autobús de dos plantas―. ¿Y dónde está el castillo? ¿Está junto al río? ¿Es fuerte? ―sigure preguntando―. ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Una casa de cristal!

―No hay castillo. Es decir, sí hay pero no vives ahí.

El inglés abre los ojos como platos, mirándole.

―¿Cómo que no? ―y enseguida se vuelve a la ventanilla mirándolo todo―. ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¿Qué es... qué es eso?

―¿Qué es qué? ―Francia se pregunta a qué señala.

―_Everything!_ ―grita―. ¡No conozco nada! no puedo... ¡Necesito conocer todo esto!

Francia se ríe.

―Vamos a ir a tu casa ahora.

―_B-but, France! _¿por qué parece todo el mundo tan preocupado y triste? ―realmente agobiado. Francia entrecierra los ojos y mira a la gente.

―Honestamente pensé que estarían peor ―se dice a si mismo―. El ritmo de vida ahora es bastante mas agitado ―explica―. Y... Hay otro problema.

―¿Peor? ―pregunta asustado―. ¡Pero es horrible! ¿Cúal?

Francia le mira.

―No te asustes, todo va a estar bien ―susurra en el tono más tranquilizador que puede acelerando un poco más para llegar a la casa. Inglaterra sigue mirándolo todo angustiado.

―_France,_ necesito saber que pasa para poder ayudarles... ―suplica.

―Canadá me explico que hay un corte de electricidad ―explica y luego niega con la cabeza―. Ya casi llegamos, ahora que lleguemos a casa...

―¿E-elrictidad? ―pregunta agobiado―. ¿Eso... es importante?

―_Oui_ ―responde en un suspiro―. Vamos a arreglarlo, para eso estoy aquí. Y le he comentado a más gente y en último caso la ONU va a ayudarme a defenderte, y... _Amerique_, yo estoy seguro de que _Amerique_ también traería a su gente, y...

―_Ameggic!_ ―repite por algún motivo, como cada vez que oye la palabra―. ¿Qué es la electridad? ―Pregunta mirando por la ventanilla.

―Es lo que hace que casi todo lo que ves funcione sin necesidad de magia ―explica.

Inglaterra se vuelve a la ventanilla y las luces hasta ahora apagadas parpadean un momento. Casi todo el mundo se detiene y abre los ojos como platos. Francia se da cuenta y le mira de reojo.

―Eres tu el que está haciendo que no funcione y la gente... la gente necesita la electricidad hoy por hoy.

―_M-Me..._? ―pregunta nervioso―. ¿Cómo... cómo les devuelvo su eltricdad?

―Necesito que seas adulto de nuevo ―explica girándose a mirarle―. Necesitamos resolver esto y volverte a la normalidad.

Inglaterra se agobia aun más llevándose el pulgar a la boca, mirando por la ventana, empezando a hacer pucheritos.

―_Angleterre..._ todo va a estar bien ―extiende una mano hacia él a pesar de seguir manejando.

Inglaterra se la toma y pasa al asiento de delante, sin quitarse el dedo de la boca. Francia se lo permite sin decirle nada ya que están cerca de casa y sin soltarle la mano.

―Ya vamos a llegar... ―trata de tranquilizarle el francés mientras el pequeño solloza un poquito sin mirarle, hecho bolita en el asiento―. Espera, espera... todo debe estar bien dentro de todo. Tú tienes un primer ministro competente que suele hacernos la vida un poquito complicada a la unión europea, pero aun así... Tienes una Reina a la que quiere la gente y eres uno de los países más poderosos del mundo. El no tener electricidad es grave pero podemos sostenerlo de alguna manera en lo que te arreglamos ―le tranquiliza.

―¿Qué es un primer mimistro? ―pregunta mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Es el que hace lo que antes hacía el rey ―le limpia la cara con la palma de la mano entrando a la calle de la casa del inglés―. Él es tu jefe y te ayuda a que todo vaya bien ―sonríe preocupado.

―¿Y qué hace el rey ahora? ―pregunta.

―La reina... ―se lo piensa―. Hace labores más humanitarias y apoya a tu pueblo ―le explica la explicación de libro.

―¿Ella ayuda a que no se pongan nerviosos? ―pregunta esperanzado. Francia asiente con la cabeza.

―Tu pueblo es un pueblo fuerte.

Inglaterra se seca los ojos y Francia se estaciona frente al garage por que no puede abrir la puerta sin electricidad.

―Esta es tu casa, _mon petit lapin..._ ―le indica.

Inglaterra mira la casa desde dentro del coche y le gusta, así que traga saliva y sonríe un poquito. Francia le sonríe y le abraza.

―Tienes un gusto más o menos decente, hemos de admitirlo―le susurra al oído sonriendo. El británico se deja abrazar como se deja abrazar por América, necesitando un poco de... bueno, de abrazo y Francia sigue abrazándolo hasta que se separe.

Finalmente vuelve a frotarse un poco los ojos y se mueve cuando se siente ya magreado en exceso. Francia se le separa y abre la puerta.

―Baja, creo que debes entrar caminando a tu casa, _mon ami._

Inglaterra se escurre saltando hasta el suelo y corre hasta la entrada, observando las flores del jardín con aprobación. Francia baja la ropa del coche y su maleta y se encamina a la puerta sin quitarle los ojos a Inglaterra.

―¿Qué te parece?

Inglaterra brinca un poco frente a la puerta, nervioso como el día de reyes y luego cae en la cuenta de algo, se da la vuelta y se pone entre Francia y la puerta.

―_Wait!_

Francia está buscando en su bolsillo las llaves de su propia casa en donde tiene agregada una llave de la entrada de casa del inglés, desde luego. Levanta las cejas cuando le ve, aun con las llaves en la mano.

―_Quoi?_

―Tu no... No puedes... ―se sonroja con las manos contra la puerta a su espalda.

―Yo no puedo... ―le insta a seguir, impacientándose un poco.

―...entrar ―acaba en un susurro apartando la vista.

―_Pardon?_ ―levanta aun más las cejas.

―Es que yo no sé... ―le mira suplicante, sonrojado. Francia hace los ojos en blanco―. Solo un poco, yo... Entro y luego te dejo. _Please?_ ―negocia. Francia suelta el aire por la nariz haciendo ruido, mientras frunce el ceño.

―Claro, tu puedes llegar a mi casa a la hora que quieras y _France_ se jode con todo, pero yo intento entrar en tu caca en una emergencia y tu planeas hacer una inspección del maldito terreno, no sea que vea algo que no debo ―discute como si estuviera discutiendo con el adulto.

Inglaterra le mira suplicante y hace un puchero. Francia hace los ojos en blanco de nuevo y se acerca a la puerta con las llaves en la mano, poniéndola en su lugar.

―¿Sabes? Tú DUERMES en mi casa y tienes acceso TOTAL. Esto es bastante injusto ―protesta abriendo la puerta y dando un paso atrás con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfado.

Inglaterra se mete adentro y cierra la puerta de golpe. Mira si hay un cerrojo o algo así, pero está demasiado arriba, trata de atrancar la puerta con el perchero, se da la vuelta y mira el recibidor con los ojos muy abiertos.

Francia bufa, indignado, sentándose en la escalera del porche y prendiendo un cigarrillo. El británico empieza a recorrer toda la casa, mirándolo todo entre con miedo y admiración.

―Esto sería más fácil si... ―protesta el inglés subiendo las escaleras. Francia sigue afuera y sigue fastidiado con perder el tiempo en esto mientras un niño de _merde_ le da instrucciones de qué y cómo hacerlo, cual si el fuera a espiar algo importante... es decir, obviamente si había algo por ahí que valiera la pena ver, lo vería... Pero... Ejem... ¡Eso se valía! Un poco de espionaje internacional es un buen precio que pagar a cambio de que _frère aîné France_ te salve el pellejo de _merde_. Dándole una calada más a su cigarrillo, frunce el ceño, recordando algo importante y poniéndose de pie.

Cuando Inglaterra llega arriba revisa todos los cuartos maravillado con la cantidad de libros que tiene y luego sale viendo la trampilla que lleva al desván. Francia toca la puerta.

―_Angleterreeeee._

El británico frunce el ceño por que obviamente no llega, así que corre al que cree su cuarto, fijándose en un mapa de la pared sin saber que es. Arrastra una silla y algunos objetos más para poder trepar. Francia vuelve a tocar la puerta.

―_Angleterreeeeeee_ ―grita de nuevo pensando que si va a revisarlo todo va a tardarse años con la de cosas que el inglés guarda.

El pequeño se sube estirando el brazo, pero sin llegar... Se sube al respaldo de puntillas casi a punto de caerse y al final da un salto agarrándose a la cuerda y tirando la silla, con un fuerte golpe. Con ello, consigue abrir la trampilla y bajar la escalera, cosa que suena aun más fuerte. Al hacerlo de golpe y como no se lo esperaba se asusta y se suelta rodando por el suelo y poniéndose a llorar.

Francia escucha el golpe y se asusta, yendo directamente a la puerta y abriéndola sin esperar resistencia. La puerta se queda atorada a los diez centímetros, pero Francia le mete el hombro y sin necesitar mucha fuerza, logra abrirla.

―_ANGLETERRE!_

Inglaterra deja de llorar automáticamente en cuanto oye la voz, pasándosele el susto.

―Aun no! Aun no! ―grita muy nervioso pensando en como esconder el desván, que seguro es el lugar secreto a donde Francia no debe subir.

El francés revisa la planta de abajo con una rápida mirada y evidentemente no le ve.

―¿Dónde estas? _Angleterre!_ ―le escucha en la parte de arriba de la casa y sube las escaleras de dos en dos buscándole por todos los cuartos que conoce bastante, bastante bien, uno a uno―. ¿Dónde estas?

―Ah! Ah! ―el inglés mira alrededor histérico y corre sin saber como cerrarlo.

―¡Respóndeme! ¡No es un juego! ―chilla Francia histérico.

―_Wait!_ No subas! ―grita yendo a las escaleras.

―Que no suba mis hue... ―se lo topa de frente saliendo del cuarto. El inglés le mira y rápidamente le agarra de donde puede para obligarle a bajar.

―Qué cojones... Qué es lo que... _Merde!_ ¿Qué ha pasado? ―protesta.

―_Nothing!_ Baja! Baja _please!_ ―suplica y el francés frunce el ceño.

―Vete a la _merde, Angleterre..._ ―protesta apretando los dientes y girando a las escaleras. El pequeño se queda paralizado y hace un puchero a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero se detiene.

―Vete tu _to the hell! I don't need you_ ―le grita de vuelta. Francia se detiene a la mitad de las escaleras al escuchar eso y se pasa una mano por el pelo, tratando de tranquilizarse, con el ceño fruncido.

―Estaré abajo... Procura no matarte escalando la trampilla. Tienes media hora ―sentencia.

Inglaterra se sonroja, sorprendido de que lo haya deducido y que sepa de la existencia del desván y luego se vuelve corriendo hacia allí.

Francia entra al comedor y se sienta en la mesa, buscando su celular en sus bolsillos por vez mil desde que salieron de casa y luego sacando otra vez los cigarrillos prendiendo uno.

Una vez prendido el cigarrillo Francia se relaja un poquitín mirando a su alrededor y notando un vial como el suyo con poción hacedora de niños sobre la mesita de junto al sillón. Frunce el ceño y se acerca a ella.

Al lado de ella hay un folio escrito junto con dos fotografías numeradas. Francia toma las fotografías. Una es suya... La otra es de Estados Unidos. Traga saliva con dificultad, negando con la cabeza y limpiándose las palmas de las manos antes de tomar el folio escrito.

Inglaterra mientas tanto flipa con todo lo que hay en el desván.

Francia suspira sentándose en el sillón, sin estar seguro de querer leer la hoja de papel que tiene ahí, pensando en todas las cosas posibles que pudo haber escrito que pueden lastimarle.

Al final, la hoja no era para él, sino para si mismo. Lo que sea que dijera aquí no estaba maquillado o suavizado... O mejorado o empeorado para que él lo leyera. Se humedece los labios y se pasa la mano con el cigarrillo por la cara.

Inglaterra encuentra una capa parecida a la suya que le va grande y se la pone... Y algunos grimorios dibujados. Al final, Francia suspira y empieza a leer lo que dice la hoja.

"Bienvenido a la segunda parte del plan. Has tomado una poción del olvido y por fin ha funcionado. La persona de la foto numero uno sabe todo lo que ha pasado, la de la segunda, no. Él primero tiene un botecito de poción, el de la segunda está aquí. Ambos deben tomarlo sin que les escuches o esto no funcionará"

Francia hace los ojos en blanco cuando llega ahí.

"El de la primera fotografía puede que trate de convencerte o explicarte, no le escuches. El segundo no entenderá que sucede, tienes que mezclarle la poción con Coca cola, confiará en ti, pero hazlo cuanto antes puedas."

Francia frunce el ceño ahora. Bueno, al menos realmente planeaba envenenar también al niño.

"Y por ultimo, hay un baúl. Ya sabes que baúl. Está escondido y no tienes ni idea de dónde, no lo busques."

Francia levanta una ceja, sin tener idea de que habla. ¿Baúl? _Dieu,_ podría tener diez mil baúles con cosas.

Inglaterra encuentra una espada y hace "uuuuh" maravillado.

Francia termina de leer... Y suspira admirando se cada vez más de la frialdad de Inglaterra para llevar a cabo este plan. Mira las fotos y dobla la nota en cuatro hasta que queda más o menos del tamaño de las fotos, las guarda en su bolsa y se pasa una vez mas la mano por el pelo, ligeramente asqueado. Sube las dos piernas al sillón y se abraza, recargando la barbilla en sus rodillas luchando una vez más por no llorar.

Quizás si Inglaterra tomaba todo esto tan fríamente el debía de ser capaz de tomarlo igual. Cierra los ojos, respira unas cuantas veces y decide que quizás... Quizás deba hacerle caso a España cuando termine esto. Quizás necesitaba desenamorarse de él en cuanto terminara este episodio.

Inglaterra consigue un sombrero de copa y se lo pone, consigue un cinturón útil de pirata y se lo pone atado.

Con ningún animo en absoluto... Pero ninguno es NINGUNO, se obliga a si mismo a levantarse del sillón, limpiándose la cara una vez más, se muerde el labio, frunce el ceño y toma la botellita que le había dejado a América valorando por primera vez el tomársela. No funciona, en efecto... Pero al menos un rato podría sentirse un poco mejor.

Negando con la cabeza se echa la botella en la misma bolsa de la camisa, sube las escaleras y camina al cuarto de la trampilla.

―_Angleterre!_

* * *

**Glosario de terminos:**  
**King: **La ficha de ajedrez más inutil de todas... algo así como Austria, o Francia que esperan que los demás hagan lo que no hacen ellos. Rey, en inglés.  
**Queen: **Esa pobre persona que debe sentir que le zumban los oidos 24/7 de todo lo que habla de ella Inglaterra. La mete hasta en la sopa. Isabel II o Lizzy para los cuates.  
**Everything: **Todo  
**frère aîné France: **El hermano mayor francia.

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: 17. El juglar y el baúl_  
**


	17. El juglar y el baúl

_Negando con la cabeza, Francia se echa la botella en la misma bolsa de la camisa, sube las escaleras y camina al cuarto de la trampilla._

―_Angleterre!_

* * *

**17. El juglar y el baúl**

Inglaterra deja caer al suelo una bola del mundo de cartón que rueda hasta las escaleras y sale por la trampilla, del susto.

―_Mon dieu!_ ¿Ahora quieres matarme?

―_Sorry! Sorry!_ ―corre hasta la trampilla sacando la cabeza.

―Baja ya... ―le pide sin mirarle.

―Hay cosas aquí... Hay cosas aun... ¡Hay un montón de cosas! ―explica ilusionado y el sombrero se le cae de la cabeza por el agujero también.

Francia sonríe un poquito y le mira, recogiendo el sombrero.

―Si las ves todas nunca vas a acabar y me haré viejo yo aquí abajo.

―¡Ya eres viejo! ―se burla sonriendo y se pone de pie para bajar.

―No soy viejo... ―protesta con mucho menos animo del que protestaría normalmente. El inglés se sienta en el cuarto escalón más alto e infla los mofletes. Francia frunce el ceño.

―¿Qué haces?

―Tienes... ―aparta la vista con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

―Que ayudarte a bajar... ―completa la frase, levantando las manos. Inglaterra niega con la cabeza.

―¿Que subir? ―ofrece mirándole. El pequeño aguanta la respiración, resistiendo a asentir.

―Si te sirve de consuelo, ya me has dejado subir antes ―sonríe un poquito subiendo el primer escalón. El británico levanta las cejas y abre la boca sorprendido.

―Hace no tanto tiempo subimos a buscar ropa ―sube otro escalón―. Eso fue incluso antes de los cinco primeros días en los que nuestra enemistad empezó a complicarse ―se ríe un poco. El inglés le mira sin entender.

―Como ya debes haberte dado cuenta, nuestra relación últimamente se ha complicado bastante. Hemos sido mejores enemigos en otras épocas de nuestras vidas ―hace un movimiento con la cabeza para que se quite. Inglaterra se levanta y sube adentro sin dejar de escucharle.

Francia suspira al llegar arriba y le devuelve el sombrero notando la espada en su cintura. Frunce el ceño.

―No supondrás que accederé a estar aquí en esos términos, ¿verdad?

―¿Cuáles términos?

―Traes una espada ―hace notar señalándola con la cabeza. El británico se mira a si mismo.

―_Yes_, es impresionante. Es para los demonios.

―¿Y como puedo asegurarme de que no vas a considerarme un demonio de repente?

El pequeño le mira y parpadea.

―Tu no eres un demonio ―responde como si Francia le hubiera preguntado como puede estar seguro que no le va a confundir con una lechuga.

―¿Y si me confundes con uno?

―No te pareces a uno ―asegura sonríendo por lo absurdo y pensando que más bien parece un hada si acaso. Francia sigue con el ceño fruncido.

―Yo no estoy armado ―replica y el británico pone cara de horror.

―¡No te voy a dar una espada! ¡Tú eres ya grande y fuerte!

―Si no quieres darme una, quítate tu esa ―la señala.

―¡Pero así somos iguales! Yo no soy grande... ―hace una pausa y baja la voz―. Ni tan fuerte...

―Pero tienes una maldita espada en la cintura que si mal no recuerdo sabes manejar lo suficientemente bien como para arrancarme ambos brazos con ella ―se defiende.

―¡Y tu tienes suficiente fuerza para arrancarme a mi los míos! ―replica. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos―. Bueno... ¿Dónde esta tu libro de pociones?

Inglaterra baja la cabeza, avergonzado.

―_I do not know..._ ―confiesa, Francia suspira y empieza a caminar por ahí buscando algo.

―¿Si tuvieras que esconder algo para que yo realmente no lo encontrara...? ―empieza a preguntar y el pequeño le mira de reojo.

―Estaría bien escondido.

―¿En dónde?

―En donde no lo buscaras.

―Es decir...

―¡No te voy a decir!

―¿Donde pondrías algo para no buscarl...? ―frunce el ceño de nuevo―. Bien. No me digas y quédate pequeñito y sin electricidad para siempre ―le reta, impaciente.

―¡Pero los libros no están escondidos! ―replica―. Solo que yo... No sé cual es cual, no pensé que hubiera tantos.

―Oh... De hecho debe estar... ―piensa un poco y recuerda la nota―. El baúl está escondido, no lo busques. Debe ser un lugar que para ti sea evidente y en el que yo NO buscaría.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas hasta el techo ya abre los ojos como platos al oir eso.

―¡Has hablado con el juglar!

―¿El juglar? ¿Qué juglar?

―¡El juglar! ¡Siempre hay un juglar! ―responde―. No tenías que... ―aprieta los ojos.

―¿Qué tiene que ver el juglar aquí? ¿Reconoces esa frase o ese baúl?

―_H-He_... _Yes!_ Es... ¡No! ¡No busques el baúl! ―corre a sus piernas, desesperado.

―¿Por qué no? Tu libro de pociones ha de estar en el baúl, _mon ami._

―No! No! No! ―suplica tirando de sus pantalones―. ¡No es para ti... Noo! ¿Qué más te ha dicho el juglar? ¿Dónde está? ¿Estaba abajo? ―pregunta nervioso.

―No me ha dicho nada más... ―replica cansado―. ¿Si no es para mi para quién es?

―Es para mi ―responde―. Yo no debo buscarlo.

Francia flipa.

―¿Por qué no puedes buscarlo?

―Y tu tampoco ―añade seriamente.

―¿Cómo sabes que no debes buscarlo?

―¡Por que el juglar te lo ha dicho! ―responde nervioso―. No lo busques.

Francia se lleva las manos a la cabeza un poco desesperado.

―No te entiendo ¿Cuál juglar? ¿Le has dicho toda la vida a un juglar que te diga que no busques un baúl? "Querido juglar, si me ves algún día recuerda me que no busque el baúl"

―_I… Yes._ Ayúdame a leer los libros y… ―se detiene― _I..._ ―se sonroja.

―No sabes leer, ya lo sé ―camina hasta la trampilla―. Yo tampoco sabía a tu edad, no es como para que estés rojo como cereza.

―No! _Wait!_ ¡No te vayas! ―pide desesperado―. ¡No es por eso!

Francia le mira con cansancio.

―_Please..._ Vuelve... ―se quita la espada del cinturón y la deja sobre unas cajas―. _Please..._

Francia relaja el ceño y lo mira a los ojos, sorprendido.

―B-Bien. Bien ―sentecia.

―Vuelve, _please..._ ―suplica. Francia sube el escalón que ya había bajado y resiste las ganas que le dan de abrazarle y decirle que realmente no planea irse. Se detiene frente a él.

―¿Qué necesitas que lea? ―pregunta con voz más suave.

―Estos... ―señala la pila de libros que ha recopilado en su búsqueda. Levanta las cejas y lee en voz alta el título del primero.

―Tienes que decirme si los conoces, ¿los conoces? No nos sirven si son Biblias o cosas similares ―explica.

Francia hace una separación rápida de libros que conoce. Un par de libros en francés, uno que el le dio de cumpleaños y un kamasutra. Al igual que un par que están en alemán y otros cuentos de Inglaterra.

―¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡No podían ser todos! ―exclama contento―. Ahora mira... ―aprieta los ojos― estos. Estos libros pueden tener secretos y... ―se pone nervioso.

―Yo sigo pensando que está en el baúl... ―insiste sentándose en el piso junto al inglés.

―No, no. Olvida el baúl, eso es de emergencia ―explica.

―_Angleterre..._ Quizás debas aprender algún día que tus secretos suelen ser todo menos secretos ―comenta leyendo el primero.

―_W-What?_ ―abre la boca mirándole. Francia niega con la cabeza.

―Recuerda que te llevo mil años de ventaja ―sonríe―. Dice algo en un idioma que no entiendo. Llyfr o gyfrinachau... ―lee con un marcado acento francés.

―¡No! ¡No lo leas! ―grita asustado al notar que ha leído sin que se diera cuenta―. ¡No lo leas tu solo!

―¿Que no lo lea? ¿No me has llamado aquí justo para que lo lea?

―¡No tu solo! ¡Tienes que leer en voz alta! ―explica asustado, pensando que si pone algo que no quiere que lea él no lo sabrá hasta demasiado tarde.

―_Mon dieu..._ Y luego nos preguntamos por que _le_ _garçón_ es tan paranoico... Vale, vale ―Francia lee en voz alta en sajón e Inglaterra descarta todos los libros con solo un par de frases de cada―. Es decir... El libro esta en el baúl.

―¡No! Yo sé lo que hay en el baúl, no puede estar ahí ―replica Inglaterra―. Por que el baúl no debe ser encontrado, pero el libro sí.

―Bueno, veras... No es como que tengamos muchas mas ideas,_ Angleterre..._ ¿Cómo sabes lo que hay en el baúl? Hace mil años que no lo ves. Quizás ahora el baúl guarda el libro.

―¡No! Por que siempre hay lo mismo ―responde.

―¿Siempre hay lo mismo? ¿Lo mismo qué?

―¡L-Lo mismo! ―explica nervioso. Francia entrecierra los ojos.

―¿Por qué no tienes que buscarlo? ―prenguta e Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

―Yo sí lo buscaré ―confiesa sonrojado. Francia suspira perdiendo la paciencia―. Necesito saber las palabras del juglar ―pide el inglés y le mira.

Francia saca la hoja y lee en voz alta "y por ultimo, hay un baúl... Ya sabes que baúl. Está escondido y no tienes ni idea de donde, no lo busques" Inglaterra mira la hoja.

―¡No es un juglar! ¡Está escrito!

―Ya no se usan los juglares. Te lo has escrito a ti mismo como una nota para leer después de... ―frunce el ceño―. Olvidarme.

―_Yes, I know._ En la nota, tiene que haber algo, un acertijo o una pista oculta ―explica.

―Pues es eso. Yo no veo nada mas, lo demás habla de... Las fotos y de que nos hagas tragar tu estúpida poción aunque no la queramos.

―¿Tinta invisible? ―pregunta el británico mordiéndose el labio y pensando.

―El baúl debe tener el libro estúpido entonces... ―saca su encendedor―. ¿Cómo es posible que hagas la vida tan complicada, _Angleterre?_ ―protesta prendiendo el fuego.

Inglaterra se queda paralizado mirando el encendedor, en pánico. Da un paso atrás. Francia no se entera pasando la llama por abajo de la hoja.

―_F-France..._ ―empieza el inglés en el tono mas tranquilo que puede, como cuando Estados Unidos saca la pistola.

―Huh? ―pregunta Francia distraído mirando la hoja con el ceño fruncido porque no ve ningún mensaje.

―_P-Please_ ―pide buscando la espada con la vista tratando de no dejar de ver el fuego. El tono de Inglaterra hace que Francia levante la vista, con el zippo en la mano pero quitando el papel de encima.

―¿Qué pasa?

―D-Dijiste que no estabas armado ―balbucea mirando el fuego.

―Pues... No lo... ―mira lo que mira él―. Oh... ―lo cierra apagando el fuego. El pequeño da un saltito cuando se apaga, mirándole a los ojos―. No es un arma ―le explica―. Es para prender cigarrillos y tu me has dicho que podía ser que estuviera escrito en tinta invisible, _non?_

―¡Es fuego! ¡Fuego portátil! ―lloriquea. Francia le mira un poco triste pensando en todo el miedo al fuego que le tenían antes―. Está aquí... Está todo... ―mira alrededor sus cosas―. No... No las quemes, _please_ ―suplica empañandosele los ojos.

―_P-pardon_ ―saca el encendedor y camina hasta la espada de Inglaterra, él levanta las cejas mientras dos lagrimotes le resbalan por las mejillas, pensando que quizás la toma, histérico, sin saber que hacer. Francia lo pone junto a ella y levanta las manos alejándose y girándose a mirarle―. ¿Mejor?

El británico se relaja un poco, sorbiendose los mocos y limpiándose la cara.

―¡Pero tu no lo toques! ―le señala Francia con un dedo―. Con la capacidad que tienes de hacer combustión a todas las cosas, vamos a acabar todos calcinados ―camina de regreso y se le sienta junto, relajándose un poco el también, abrazándole de la cintura.

Inglaterra se acerca a él en cuanto le abraza, sonrojándose.

―El libro no está en el baúl.

―_Je..._ ―le mira―. Yo necesito encontrar el baúl ―admite el francés.

―_Why?_ ―pregunta nervioso.

―Necesito saber si... ―se le seca la boca―. Si el libro esta ahí ―desvía la mirada, mordiéndose el labio.

―_But... But... I..._

―_S'il vous plait..._ ―le mira con un cierto sentido de urgencia―. Necesito saber si realmente... Si hay algo en ese baúl que... Si no hay nada ahí que te haga volver, pensaré que todo esto tenía la plena intención de destruirme ―susurra y le abraza mas fuerte sin darse cuenta.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo y taga saliva.

―Está... En el baúl está mi secreto ―confiesa y Francia le mira―. Déjame ver el mensaje ―pide. Francia se lo muestra.

―No vas a entender nada ―le recuerda, el inglés lo abre.

―¿Dice algo de un color? ―pregunta.

―No... ―frunce el ceño y lo relee.

―Entonces el color de la tinta es el color del baúl ―responde y Francia le mira con escepticismo. Inglaterra se levanta mirando alrededor y se acerca a las ventanas escalando por las cajas.

―No hay tierra removida en el jardín ―Francia flipa.

―Es en serio que tu has hecho antes esto... ―se pellizca el puente de la nariz, el inglés se sonroja.

―Por eso nunca funciona... ―confiesa en un susurro, bajando la cabeza. Francia se muerde la uña del dedo gordo como suele hacer.

―Pero podría no ser así esta vez. Eso dices tu, porque hace mil años...

El británico baja y mira por todas partes.

―Tiene que estar aquí.

―Necesito ver el baúl porque esta vez has venido a despedirte de mi ―frunce el ceño temiendo que esta vez tenga cosas de América en vez de cosas suyas y que sea por eso que se ha despedido. El inglés empieza a mover cajas con esfuerzo.

―Yo creo que va a estar más escondido... no lo sé, en un banco o en una estación de ferrocarril o en... cualquier lado en el que no lo encuentres. Quizás lo echaste al fondo del mar.

Inglaterra niega con la cabeza muy convencido mientras sigue buscando. Francia se levanta y le ayuda al pobre pequeño pero el baúl está nada más subir las escaleras por que "no lo busques" significa justo eso, que no hace falta buscarlo, está perfectamente a la vista y es absolutamente reconocible por que efectivamente es negro y pone "_do not open_".

―¿Aquí? ―le mira con absoluta desconfianza en cuanto lo nota―. ¿Esto es el baúl? ¿Aquí? ¿Eso es esconder bien tu baúl para que... no lo encuentres?

Inglaterra se vuelve de lo que estaba moviendo sonrojándose. Francia se sienta delante del baúl que dice con letras enormes "no abrir" y suspira.

―¿Estás seguro que un baúl que dice "no abrir" es tu baúl ultrasecreto? ―le pregunta dispuesto a abrirlo―. Voy a abrirlo...

Inglaterra se vuelve a mirarle.

―_What?_

―Voy a abrirlo ―repite literalmente empezando a abrirlo. El inglés se queda paralizado en su sitio, sonrojado y en silencio. Francia abre el baúl sin dificultad y abre los ojos como platos cuando ve que dentro hay todas sus cosas. Álbumes de fotos, los calzoncillos y la ropa que le compro en París, los dibujos, algunas cosas escritas, algunos tupperware… y como es evidente, es prácticamente imposible que Francia no llore como magdalena moviendo las cosas.

―Ibas a encontrarme de nuevo tarde o temprano. Ibas a saber quien soy... ―susurra removiendo las cosas. Inglaterra sigue mirándole sonrojado, temblándole el labio―. No lo intentaste lo suficiente... ―se limpia la cara un poco y se gira a ver al pequeño Inglaterra. Él sigue mirándole.

―¡Ya no mires más! ―chilla temblando y se seca los ojos―. ¡Ya no mires! ¡No está el libro!

―Eres... un idiota ―susurra sonriendo ampliamente y atrayéndolo hacia el para abrazarle.

―¡Sueltame! ―llora con rabia.

―Abrázame ―pide sollozando/riendo un poco.

―No!_ I hate you!_ ¡No mires! ―sigue MUY avergonzado―. ¡No me mires! ¡Déjame! ―llora.

―Por favor, abrázame ―pide esta vez con voz más quebrada aún, sin soltarle. El inglés llora con fuerza sintiéndose muy muy expuesto y avergonzado, con ansiedad. Francia sigue abrazándole como si la vida le fuera en ello―. _Merci..._

Finalmente le despega un poquito y le pone una mano en el pecho, mirándolo a los ojos. Habla con seriedad.

―_Angleterre..._

Inglaterra sigue sollozando con la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado, muy sonrojado e histérico.

―Escuchame... escuchame! ―le levanta la carita y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos.

―¡No me mires! ―pide escondiendo la cara en su hombro. Francia le hace un cariño en la espalda.

―Yo estoy llorando por ti, _mon petit lapin..._ ―susurra―, por qué no quiero que te olvides de mí. Eso también me da vergüenza ―admite.

―Pero tu no quieres por que es más divertido molestarme y reírte de mi ―llora.

―_Non..._ yo no quiero porque te quiero y porque eres muy importante para mí.

Inglaterra se queda callado.

―¿Y por qué siempre eres malo? ―pregunta al final.

―Porque si tu sabes que te quiero... ―susurra―, podrás lastimarme.

―_But... But..._ ―balbucea, por que se siente identificado con eso. Francia se queda callado acariciándole la espalda aún.

―No soy tan listo, ni tan hábil, ni tan frío... sólo lo aparento ―susurra nuevamente e Inglaterra acaba por abrazarle de vuelta... Haciendo que las luces parpadeen otra vez.

Francia aprieta los ojos cuando siente que le abraza y no puede evitar sonreír un poquitín, a pesar de todo y en ese momento, América abre la puerta principal de casa del inglés con una patada de karate, sin siquiera intentar abrirla de alguna otra manera.

―_IGGY!_ ―grita histericolocoperdido. Canadá le sigue, entrando como pidiendo perdón―. ¿Has visto las luces antes de entrar? ―pregunta a Canadá, recorriendo el salón como perro enjaulado.

* * *

_Disculpa los dos últimos capítulos sin notas de autor, esas cosas pasan cuando nos tomamos vacaciones y solo tenemos diez minutos para venir y actualizar dándole al botón (al menos dejamos los documentos preparados y se podían leer bien), pero como las notas siempre las escribimos al final..._

_Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo más o menos. Estamos, señoras, llegando al desenlace. Se aceptan apuestas por la cara que pondrá América cuando vea a ChibiUK._

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: 18. The Kids_**


	18. The Kids

_América abre la puerta principal de casa del inglés con una patada de karate, sin siquiera intentar abrirla de alguna otra manera._

_―IGGY! ―grita histericolocoperdido. Canadá le sigue, entrando como pidiendo perdón―. ¿Has visto las luces antes de entrar? ―pregunta a Canadá, recorriendo el salón como perro enjaulado._

* * *

**18. The kids**

―Han parpadeado ―asiente Canadá.

―Eso debe ser bueno, ¿no? ―Estados Unidos le mira―. Quizás ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad ―camina hasta la cocina y luego regresa.

Inglaterra se asusta al oír el ruido, agarrándose más fuerte y Francia brinca también.

―_Dieu..._

―¿S-Son ladrones? ¿Son demonios? ―pregunte nervioso.

―_Non_, debe ser _Amerique_ ―le abraza un poco más―, espero. Sería el colmo que fueran unos ladrones ―se levanta con el en brazos―. Vamos abajo.

Inglaterra sigue agarrado con fuerza, nervioso.

―_Ameggic..._ ―repite como cada vez que oye la palabra.

―Quizás sí, quizás empieza a volver ―propone Canadá asintiendo―. _France_ lo ha conseguido.

―Eso espero... ― responde el estadounidense encaminándose a las escaleras y sacando la pistola de la bolsa. Canadá abre mucho los ojos, pero no dice nada sobre la pistola.

Francia camina a la trampilla y empieza a bajar las escaleras con cuidado con Inglaterra en brazos

―_Amerique?_ ―grita un poco Francia cuando escucha a América.

―_But..._ ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡No quiero que entre así! ―protesta Inglaterra―. ¡No quiero que entre nadie sin mi permiso!

―Pero_ Amerique_ en general hace lo que quiere,_ cher..._ ―le da la razón el que tiene una llave de la puerta.

América de nuevo está jugando al _GI Joe_, es decir, al súper soldado americano, revisando cada uno de los cuartos con su pistolita.

_―Francee?_ ―pregunta el canadiense siguiéndole con cuidado y gritando un poco, lo que es un tono normal para el resto de mortales―. _England?_

―_Iggyyyyyy!_ ―Grita América de nuevo. Francia mira a Inglaterra.

―¿Quieres que hable yo con ellos primero y me esperas aquí o quieres ir con ellos?

―No quiero que hagan lo que quieran ―sigue Inglaterra que es más fácil protestar por esto que lo que ha pasado antes―. Esta es mi casa.

―Bueno, eso... ―suspira―, sobre mi cadáver que te lleva a algún lugar a hacerte estudios o algo por el estilo, ya le conozco ―explica más para sí que para el inglés terminando de bajar―. Estamos aquíiii.

―¿E-Estudios? ―pregunta horrorizado pensando en los estudios sanguinarios y nada delicados que hacen ellos―. ¿Son brujos?

―_Non, non..._

América ve a Canadá después de escuchar algo a lo lejos entre todo el escándalo que está haciendo abriendo y cerrando puertas.

―Shhh... ¿Escuchaste algo,_ brother_?

_―Yes..._ ―Canadá alerta―. Parecía la voz de _France._

―_Cher,_ quizás debería... déjame hablar con _Amerique, s'il vous plait_ ―le mira el francés―. Quédate adentro del cuarto aquí mirándome y yo voy a verlos al pasillo, ¿vale? Cuando te pida que vengas, si quieres puedes salir ―le explica―. ¿Bien?

Inglaterra le mira.

―Pero es mi... ―empieza a protestar.

―No es por la casa, _mon ami._ Es porque van a preocuparse en cuanto te vean.

El británico frunce el ceño.

―Está bien, confiaré en ti ―accede reticente y Francia le sonríe.

―_Merci_ ―agradece y sale al pasillo―. _Amerique..._

Inglaterra se queda tras la puerta mirando por la abertura de un dedo y América por lo pronto se ha acercado lo suficiente a la puerta como para casi estrellarse frente a frente con Francia cuando sale.

Canadá abre los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Francia salir y América del susto, apunta a Francia a la cabeza con el arma en cuanto sale... y baja el arma en cuanto ve quien es.

―_Mon... dieu!_ ―Francia se hace un paso atrás, asustado. Inglaterra lo nota sin entender por que y se muerde el labio nervioso―. ¿Qué haces con eso? qué... _Amerique_! Guarda esa pistola en este instante ―le señala con un dedo, frunciendo el ceño.

―Pistola ―repite Inglaterra en un susurro, para si mismo. América frunce un poco el ceño y luego la guarda renuentemente.

―_Where is he?_ ―pregunta, el inglés levanta las cejas al notar que habla en su idioma pero un acento raro.

―Hemos visto las luces, ¿lo habéis conseguido? ―pregunta Canadá en tono conciliador.

―Necesito que te calmes antes que nada... ―levanta un brazo como deteniendo a Estados Unidos. Luego escucha a Canadá y traga saliva. Inglaterra sigue al acecho, llevándose una mano al cinto donde llevaba escondido un puñalito, al notar a Francia tan tenso y a América tan amenazante.

―No, no hemos empezado aún ―admite Francia.

―Cómo que... ¿Empezar a qué? ¿Dónde está? ―el estadounidense se le acerca de nuevo y lo apunta con un dedo. Canadá el nerd, levanta las cejas sin entender a que pueden haber estado dedicando el tiempo.

―Deja de hablarme así y de atacarme, _Amerique_. Estoy tan preocupado por él como lo estás tú. Pero si llegas así con él, vas a asustarle.

Inglaterra saca el puñal empuñándolo y frunciendo el ceño por eso de asustarle, se relame los labios en la tensión de saber si América va a atacar o no Francia. Estados Unidos renuentemente se hace un pasito atrás y mete las manos a la chaqueta.

―Sólo quiero saber si está bien. Canadá dijo que... ―traga saliva―. Y todo está apagado afuera_ France_ y no hemos podido hablar con nadie y los hospitales y... ―sigue América en su rollo. Francia se le acerca y le pone una mano encima del hombro.

―Bueno, yo le dije porque tu lo dijiste ―se disculpa Canadá con Francia, él le fulmina porque le parece que no ha hecho nada útil. Canadá baja la cabeza, avergonzado.

―Está bien, sólo... bueno, ahora lo verás. Tranquilízate y ya verás cómo lo arreglamos ―le consuela Francia dándole unas palmadas en el hombro mientras Estados Unidos se tensa.

―Está bien. Sólo dime dónde está, _please_ ―pide tenso pero mucho menos agresivo. Ingalterra se aguanta las ganas de gritar que esta ahí. Francia se gira y le da la espalda.

―Voy por él. ¿Quieren esperarnos abajo o aquí?

Canadá les mira ambos y luego mira hacia la puerta semiabierta, encontrando la mirada de Inglaterra. Él la nota y se esconde un poco más, nervioso. Canadá parpadea aun sin poder creerlo.

―Aquí ―responde América prácticamente de inmediato, moviéndose en su lugar, muy nervioso. Francia levanta las cejas.

―Bien. Denme un segundo ―camina a la puerta y América prácticamente le sigue.

―¿Un segundo para qué? ―pregunta impaciente.

―Quizás estaríamos más cómodos hablando abajo ―intercede Canadá tímidamente e Inglaterra se echa un poco para atrás cuando ve que se acercan. Francia se detiene y mira a Canadá, sonriendo un poco.

―Me parece perfecto, Canadá. Vayan los dos abajo ―ordena con tono dulce pero firme―. Iremos en unos minutos ―mira a América con absoluta seriedad.

―_B-But..._ ―protesta América y mira a Canadá, mientras Francia reza porque sí le haga caso.

―Vamos, _brother,_ él también está asustado ―pide Canadá para dejarles espacio. América se lo piensa un instante y con la palabra "asustado" se convence un poquitín, porque Inglaterra no suele estarlo.

―Dile... Dile que no voy a hacerle daño, _please_ ―baja el tono―. Y que estoy preocupado ―baja más el tono―. Y... que le quiero ―susurra.

Francia le mira y le sonríe, asintiendo con la cabeza y tomando el pomo de la puerta, esperando a que se vayan. Inglaterra se incomoda al oír eso. América vacila un poco y después se gira, empezando a caminar a las escaleras con paso firme.

―No tarden.

Canadá se va con él.

―Irá bien... ―susurra en las escaleras sin seguramente ocupar un tono que Estados Unidos pueda escuchar si no le presta mucha atención.

―Espero que vaya bien ―baja las escaleras de malitas, mirando de reojo hacia el pasillo. Canadá le pone una mano en la espalda dándole ánimos.

xoXOXox

Francia suspira y entra a la habitación en la que está Inglaterra, él da un paso atrás, mirándole.

―¿Estás bien?

―_I..._ ―vacila y baja la mirada sin estar seguro―. Él ha dicho que me quiere y yo no sé quién es.

Francia se pone en cuclillas frente a él y traga saliva considerando esto una actividad realmente complicada.

―Tú también le quieres ―le explica dulcemente.

―_B-But..._ ―vacila. Francia piensa si explicarle o no la relación que tienen más adelante y opta por omitirla, tal como está omitiendo la suya.

Finalmente el británico suspira.

―Vamos. Tengo que devolver la_ lectriridad _a mi gente ―responde yendo a la puerta, Francia le sonríe y le ofrece su mano.

―Vamos... ―se la da, porque por mucha determinación e independencia que crea tener, es pequeñito y tiene miedo. Francia se la aprieta sonriendo―. Luego hemos de venir aquí a buscar el maldito libro.

El inglés se lleva el dedo pulgar de la otra mano a la boca para calmarse. Francia sonríe más aún cuando le mira chuparse el dedo, encaminándose hacia las escaleras y empezando a bajar.

―No van a hacerte daño, aun cuando _Amerique_ grite mucho, ¿bien? ―le pasa una mano por el pelo cariñosamente. Él asiente con la cabeza, con determinación.

xoXOXox

América está paseando de un lado a otro en el salón como un león encerrado, histericolocoperdido.

―_But... But..._ ¿Por qué no podemos verle? ¿EH? ¿Por qué tiene que ir y él hacerlo en vez de que sea yo? debería estar conmigo y no con él y... ―protesta y protesta. Canadá esta sentado en el sofá mirando a su hermano sin saber como calmarle, preocupado.

Francia aprieta la mano del inglés escuchando a América gritonear y le jala para que entre al salón, al mal paso darle prisa. Inglaterra le aprieta mas fuerte, chupándose el pulgar más deprisa, nervioso.

Canadá se vuelve hacia ellos al oírles y levanta las cejas al ver a Inglaterra. América está de espaldas cuando entra y no se da cuenta, sigue alegando.

Inglaterra se queda ahí mirándoles. Mira a Canadá primero y dos milésimas más tarde, Estados Unidos llama su absoluta atención.

―Quizás sería mejor que trajéramos a unos especialistas en fenómenos paranorm... ―se da la media vuelta y mira a Francia y un instante después, mira a Inglaterra con absoluto, total y completo horror―. _HOLY FUCKING SHIT IN A CRACKER!_ ―exclama en un grito haciéndose un paso hacia atrás.

Inglaterra abre mucho los ojos y al oír el grito, se echa para atrás también, escondiéndose un poco entre las piernas de Francia.

Francia no puede evitar tampoco, instintivamente, hacerse un poquito hacia adelante para proteger a Inglaterra.

―_Amerique..._

―No... no... no... ―niega el estadounidense con la cabeza mirando al inglés con los ojos abiertos como platos―, ese... no, no... no... no.

Inglaterra se saca el dedo de la boca agarrándose de la tela del pantalón de Francia y él le pone una mano en la cabeza protectoramente.

―_Amerique..._ ―repite. El nombrado se calla al escuchar a Francia, abriendo aun los ojos como platos y la boca también. Canadá les mira a todos sin poder creerlo del todo.

―_W-What... What the fuck?_ ―susurra América mirando a Inglaterra y luego mira a Francia―. ¿Qué le hicistE?

―¿Qué le hice? ―Francia levanta las cejas hasta el cielo.

―_Brother_ ―pide Canadá de forma inútil.

―E-Es que míralo ―le señala― Es, es... es...―balbucea. Inglaterra nota de nuevo la agresividad llevándose la mano al cinto y saliendo de atrás de Francia con el ceño fruncido.

―¡No os aproximéis!―grita en sajón y América flipa.

―_W-W-Wha... t?_ ―Estados Unidos mira a su extutor un poco triste.

―Vos habéis osado entrar en mi morada sin mi beneplácito y amenazáis y vociferáis ―le reclama―. ¡No me asustáis! ―miente. América flipa otra vez.

―_But Iggy.._. ¿Por qué habla así? ―América mira a Francia.

―_Angleterre..._ ―Francia se asusta un poco al ver que tiene una daga en la mano, no contando con ello. Inglaterra sigue mirando a Estados Unidos amenazante sin saber que hacer.

―_B-But_ es que yo... ―América camina unos pasos hacia él―. Yo estaba preocupado y...

_―Non, non, non, Amerique. _No te acerques ―Francia mira a América un poco alarmado―. _Angleterre,_ son amigos, ¿recuerdas? _S'il vous plait..._ ―susurra intentando tranquilizarle.

Inglaterra vacila un momento y se tensa aun más, amenazando más.

―¡No os acerquéis! ―chilla.

―_B-But..._ ―América mira a Francia sin saber qué hacer y sin entender del todo la escena―. ¿Qué le hiciste,_ France?_

―Yo no le hice nada, _cher_ ―luego mira a Canadá―. ¿No le explicaste?

―¡Él no hizo nada, él no es lo bastante poderoso, yo lo hice! ―responde Inglaterra con orgullo. Canadá mira a Francia.

―_Yes, but..._ ―susurra derrotado el canadiense mientras Francia levanta una ceja y sonríe un poco ante la declaración, mirando al pequeñito Inglaterra de reojo.

―_Angleterre_ ―se para tras él―, baja el arma, _s'il vous plait._

―_B-But_ es que... ―sigue América confundido mirando a Inglaterra y luego a Francia. Se agacha hasta ponerse en cuclillas―. No voy a hacerte daño, yo solo quiero saber que estás bien y ayudarte... ―le explica hablando lento como si el inglés fuera idiota.

―_But France..._―balbucea Inglaterra y al ver que Estados Unidos se agacha se asusta un poco más, dando un paso atrás y bajando el arma, buscando las piernas de Francia a su espalda. Francia se agacha y lo levanta en sus brazos.

Inglaterra se abraza un poco, sin dejar de mirar a Estados Unidos, agradeciendo que le haya levantado y América flipa, absolutamente celoso de lo que está pasando.

―_W-What are you doing?... Don't..._ ―protesta mirando a Francia con ODIO. Canadá sigue ahí mirándolo todo.

―Estoy seguro que nadie quiere hacer daño a nadie ―trata de relajar el ambiente sin que nadie le haga el menor caso.

―_Iggy, come on! It's me!_ ―le dice a Inglaterra en pánico.

―_Amerique, s'il vous plait_ ―le suplica Francia.

―Yo no... ―empieza Inglaterra y se detiene al notar el pánico y que le mira triste y preocupado.

―El sólamente no te conoce, _cher_... eso no quiere decir nada más, que que no te recuerda ―intenta explicar Francia sin pensar en como estaba él cuando creía que no iba a recordarle.

―Tengo que arreglar esto ―responde Inglaterra empezando a agobiarse. América mira a Inglaterra y a Francia intermitentemente y se relaja un poquitín al ver al inglés actuar como suele actuar normalmente.

* * *

_Y por fin el tan esperado encuentro. Es un duro golpe para América y estresante para todos los demás ¿te lo imaginas? perdón por actualizar hoy en vez de ayer, estamos de vacaciones y se me va la olla que me preguntan "qué día es hoy" y respondo "probablemente agosto... o setiembre".  
_

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: 19. Ameggi... America!**_


	19. AmegAmerica!

―_El sólamente no te conoce, cher... eso no quiere decir nada más, que que no te recuerda ―intenta explicar Francia sin pensar en como estaba él cuando creía que no iba a recordarle._

―_Tengo que arreglar esto ―responde Inglaterra empezando a agobiarse. América mira a Inglaterra y a Francia intermitentemente y se relaja un poquitín al ver al inglés actuar como suele actuar normalmente._

* * *

**19. Ameggi... ¡America!**

―_Amerique..._ sientate ahí ―ordena Francia con seriedad señalando el sofá grande y sentándose él con Inglaterra en brazos en el sillón de una sola plaza. Inglaterra se mueve un poco para sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

Canadá hace espacio para que su hermano quede más cerca de ellos. América frunce el ceño un poco incómodo y luego termina sentándose donde le piden.

―_Angleterre_ y yo vamos a buscar el dichoso libro de magia para hacer una poción que arregle este problema ―explica Francia.

―_England,_ las personas están preocupadas, están pasando cosas malas, yo... ―empieza Canadá. Inglaterra se vuelve a él por primera vez desde que han bajado.

―Pero es que... yo puedo... ―empieza América.

―Tu puedes ayudar a _Angleterre_ ayudando a su gente ―le interrumpe Francia señalando a Canadá.

―Yo puedo hablar con _the queen_, yo soy de la _commonwealth,_ que es como una... Alianza entre países que antes éramos ingleses. Ayudaremos a los enfermos y a las cosas peligrosas ―explica Canadá tratando de buscar palabras sencillas. Francia casi se levanta a aplaudirle a Canadá.

―Eso es._ Amerique _¿podrías tu ayudarle a tu hermano a esto?

Inglaterra sigue mirando a Canadá y luego se vuelve a América.

―_Ameggic..._ ―pide el pequeño imitando el acento francés.

―_Yes,_ pero eso no resuelve su pr... ―se calla, y mira al británico FLIPANDO de que le llame así―, _so... sorry?_

―_Ameggic, please_ ―repite tratando de usar un tono convincente y medio suplicante, sin saber cual es el problema, claro. Canadá levanta las cejas al oír el acento francés.

―_Ok... I can do whatever you need_ ―responde América con absoluta convicción después de ver la cara del inglés―. Puedo ir a buscar a Cameron, ya lo habíamos dicho... para saber qué necesitan. Quizás pueda traer unos portaaviones con suministros eléctricos para las plantas nucleares.

Francia se relaja bajando los brazos hombros.

―_Thank you_ ―responde Inglaterra sinceramente. América mira a Inglaterra unos instantes y luego le sonríe.

―_America... It's not Ameggic... It's America._ Dilo, _please_ ―pide.

―Mi gente necesita_ lictriedad..._ ―le dice y luego oye la palabra y levanta las cejas―._ America_ ―repite sonriendo en su inconfundible acento inglés―. _America..._ ―se lo piensa y se vuelve a Francia―. No sabes decirlo, _frog._

Francia se ríe, e incluso América sonríe un poquitillo.

―Claro que sí lo se decir, _Rosbif..._ lo se decir mejor que tú ―se defiende y le toca la nariz con un dedo. Canadá sonríen relajándose e Inglaterra frunce el ceño al ver que todos se ríen.

―No, ¡No sabes! ¡No me digas _rosbif_! ―protesta por que aquí aun protestaba por eso. Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo, despeinándole. Inglaterra levanta los brazos con un gesto de protesta habitual. América se levanta y se planta frente a ellos.

―Eeeeh... Puedo... yo... mmmm... ―vacila e Inglaterra le mira un poco tenso aún. Estados Unidos se mete la mano a la bolsa del pantalón y saca una paleta grande y roja, unas pastillas de caramelo, unos chicles y dos chocolates. Le sonríe al pequeño―. ¿Quieres?

Canadá se pone de pie también, a la espera, paciente. Inglaterra lo mira todo sin tener ni idea de que es nada y mira a Francia para saber. El francés asiente con la cabeza.

―Son dulces.

―¿Dulces? ―pregunta volviendo a mirarlos.

―_Oui,_ caramelos. El chocolate no lo conoces... de hecho todos te gustarían ―Francia le sonríe.

―¿Camarelos? ―repite acercando la mano sin saber cual elegir―. _¿Cocholate?_ ―pregunta mirando a Estados Unidos a los ojos y lo dice todo mal por que trata de imitar el acento francés.

―_Chocolate_ ―repite él divertido.

―_Chocolate_ ―imita al estadounidense que le es muchísimo más fácil, con una sonrisa. Él le abre el paquetito e Inglaterra lo mira con curiosidad, sorprendido por el plástico brillante que hace ruiditos. América se ríe y se lo ofrece.

El inglés lo toma un poco miedoso aun mirando el papelito y estirando la manita para que se lo dé también.

―Pruébalo, es _awesome_ ―se ríe. Lo huele un poco y luego lo muerde tímidamente, saboreándolo un poquito y abre mucho los ojos... Vuelve ha haber un parpadeo eléctrico.

―_Awesome!_ ―América encantado, brincoteando―. ¿Puedo cargarte? ―extiende los barzos hacia el ilusionado.

El británico parpadea, se incomoda un poco comiéndose un mordisco más grande de chocolatina y finalmente asiente nervioso, mirando a Francia de soslayo.

Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza y Canadá se pone al lado de Francia, sonreído dulcemente de la escena.

América, encantado le levanta y luego estira los brazos levantándole hacia el techo, sin dejar de sonreír. Inglaterra se asusta agarrándose de sus brazos con fuerza cuando lo levanta al techo.

Canadá también se asusta un poco pensando que es un niño muy pequeño. América le baja hasta la altura de su pecho y lo mira a los ojos. Inglaterra sigue agarrando con fuerza a la ropa de sus hombros, aun respirando agitadamente.

―Eres muy muy lindo ―le sonríe mucho y le abraza más, el inglés se sonroja un poco removiéndose.

―Ehm... Eh...

―Y tus cejas y... Jo, ahora no ye puedo decir _old man!_ ―ser ríe muy muy fuerte, el pequeño se asusta un poco más cuando se ríe apretando las manos con fuerza en su chupa... Pero luego se le pega la risa un poco sonriendo.

Francia sonríe sinceramente e Inglaterra acerca las manitas a la cara de America sorprendido de las gafas, tratando de agarrarlas.

―Pero ahora no me regañarías todo el tiempo... ―se ríe un poco menos fuerte esta vez―. Hey! Hey! ―sonríe―. Cuidado con Texas.

El inglés se detiene con las manos en alto.

―Texas ―repite. Estados Unidos se los quita y se los pone a Inglaterra. El británico parpadea y abre los ojos al ver a través.

―¡Se ve todo más grande! ―exclama. Estados Unidos se ríe.

―_Yeah_

Inglaterra las agarra sacándoselas y mirándolas.

―Pero el cristal... Es como... Es... ―sigue.

―Es para ver bien... ―explica América.

―_Yes..._ ―responde Inglaterra como si fuera obvio, mirando aun el cristal, tratando de adivinar como hace que sean más grandes. América se ríe.

―¿Te gustan? Son todo un estado... ―agrega como explicación―. Uno de los más grandes.

El pequeño asiente con la cabeza.

―¿Un estado?

―_Yes,_ es un estado de America. Texas es uno de mis estados.

Inglaterra le mira.

―¿Cómo de grande? ¿Más grande que Holy Roman? ... _Where is America?_

―Yo creo que como... No lo sé, es grande. Al otro lado del océano ―señala hacia donde―. Lejos.

El inglés se vuelve a Francia.

―¿Dónde las vacas feas? ―pregunta refiriéndose a los rinocerontes. El francés niega con la cabeza.

―Por donde se mete el sol.

―_In... The... End of the world?_ ―pregunta asustado. América se ríe.

―No es el fin del mundo, es mi casa!

―_But..._ El arzobispo... La Biblia... La cascada a la nada más allá del horizonte... ―vacila.

―Pues yo vengo de ahí y siempre te he parecido muy lindo ―sonríe encantador. El inglés parpadea sin entender nada y cuando dice eso se incomoda.

―¡No es cierto! ―chilla en su estado tsundere y Estados Unidos se ríe.

―Pues bueno, pero no soy el Fin del mundo...

―No entiendo ―confiesa agobiado.

―Que yo vine de ahí y no es el fin del mundo ―explica―. Es el mejor lugar del mundo.

―Pero... pero... la… la tierra ―mira a Francia y a Canadá a ver si alguien puede explicarle. Francia interrumpe entendiendo.

―La tierra no es plana, es una esfera ―explica e Inglaterra levanta mucho las cejas.

―Lo sé... ―asiente Francia. Canadá sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

―Y al otro lado estamos nosotros ―añade.

―_Wait, wait, wait..._ ―interrumpe América―. ¿Qué pensabas?

―E-El mundo... no puede ser una esfera por que... por que el suelo es plano y... y la línea del horizonte es... es recta y... ―vacila Inglaterra agobiado. América se ríe mucho.

―Noooo... Iggy! No te has fijado. Cuando un barco se va y te sientas en la costa a mirar como se va alejando poco a poco sin que puedas hacer nada... ¿No has visto que llega un momento en que desaparece?

Inglaterra mira a América, tratando de entender.

―¡Pero eso es por que se cae por el borde del fin del mundo! ¡Por eso los barcos no van hasta allí!

―Nooooooo ―sonríe de nuevo.

Inglaterra le mira sin entender y luego se siente incomodo, por que las cosas que cree y las que le dicen no coinciden y eso es complicado.

―Es el lugar mas _awesome_ del mundo. A ti te gusta mucho y hay árboles y osos y cocacola y esta Disney y Florida y...

―_Amerique..._ ―Francia se levanta y extiende los brazos hacia Inglaterra que sigue mirando a Estados Unidos agobiado, tratando de seguir lo que dice medio mareado, se deja caer hacia Francia para ir con él.

―Pero es que... pero es que tengo que contarle muchas cosas, sobre cuando fui a la luna y cuando ganamos la guerra y...

―Lo sé, pero sus hospitales necesitan movilizar a sus pacientes y las nucleares...

Canada le sonríe a estados Unidos.

―Si consiguen volverle a hacer adulto de nuevo, no necesitaras contárselas.

―Pero es que si esta chiquito va a sorprenderse mucho más ―sigue Estados Unidos.

―_Yes, but..._ si es un adulto... ―empieza Canadá.

―_Amerique_. No quiero recordarte los diversos usos que le puedes dar al _big ben_ si es adulto ―le corta Francia. Inglaterra le mira sin entender.

―_Big ben?_ ―pregunta el pequeño. América levanta las cejas y mira a Francia con absoluto asco/horror.

―Es una forma de decirle a la electricidad... ―sonríe el francés.

―Los ingleses necesitan que el _big ben_ vuelva a funcionar ―sonríe Inglaterra inocentemente y Canadá hace ademán de decir algo sin saber muy bien como hacerlo.

Francia se ríe un poco y América protesta.

_―Fraaaance!_

Inglaterra se vuelve a América sin entender que pasa.

―_What is wrong?_

―_Quoi?_ ―Francia se gira a ver a America con sonrisa maligna y America esta rojo como un tomate.

―¡Pero es un niño! ―protesta el estadounidense y se le acerca al oído a Inglaterra―. Son unos pervertidos.

―No entiendo... ¿tu no quieres que el _big ben_ funcione? pero France me ha dicho que es necesario para que la gente esté contenta ―le dice a América inocente de nuevo. Francia se vuelve a reír. Canadá Facepalm.

―Eh... Yo... Bueno... Es... ―Estados Unidos no sabe que decir a un niño pequeño y mira a Francia y luego desvía la mirada ―. _Yes,_ yo quiero que vuelva a funcionar...

―Claro que quieres, _garçón..._

Inglaterra sonríe.

―Seguro lo hará si me ayudas ―asegura confiado haciendo publicidad de nuevo por si acaso deciden que no quieren a la mitad o algo así. Francia se muere de la risa otra vez. América se sonroja de nuevo al oír a Inglaterra, fulminando a Francia.

―Venga ya... ―agrega el francés al final aún riendo un poco―. Vamos a tu tapanco ese a buscar el libro... Que pensando bien, no se como pretendes que te salga bien algo si preparas cosas en ese sitio en lugar de en la coci... ―se queda callado―. ¡La cocina!

Inglaterra no entiende un pimiento y luego mira a Francia.

― ¿La cocina?

―Oui! Si hiciste la poción, debe estar en la cocina! ―le baja―. ¡Vamos a ver! ―mira a los otros dos―. Err... Nos vemos aquí mañana a esta hora si la cosa no ha mejorado hasta entonces ―se da la media vuelta hacia la cocina.

Inglaterra se dirige a la cocina él solo, primero. Cuando se ha ido Canadá mira a la puerta un poco triste.

_―Hello, I'm Canadá._ Soy el segundo país más grande del mundo, el segundo país de la _commonwealth_, tengo a tu reina en las monedas y también me cuidaste de pequeño... ―susurra muy muy bajito, con una mano levantada y luego baja los hombros alicaído, suspirando.

―¿Nos vamos, _brother?_ ―pregunta América sin notar el problema.

―_Yes..._ ―responde resignado.

* * *

**Glosario de terminos:**  
**I can do whatever you need:** Puedo hacer lo que necesites.  
**The end of the world:** El fin del mundo.

* * *

_Cocholateeee, tenga la edad que tenga, Inglaterra no puede evitar tener debilidad por América e ignorar a Canadá. Debo decir que ese último párrafo del canadiense presentandose a la puerta es una oda a la desesperación que sufre el pobre, pero con todo, son bastante felices ¿o no?_

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: 20. Recetas sublimes de comida inglesa (primera parte)  
_**


	20. Recetas sublimes de comida inglesa

_― ¿La cocina?_

_―Oui! Si hiciste la poción, debe estar en la cocina! ―le baja―. ¡Vamos a ver! ―mira a los otros dos―. Err... Nos vemos aquí mañana a esta hora si la cosa no ha mejorado hasta entonces ―se da la media vuelta hacia la cocina._

_Inglaterra se dirige a la cocina él solo, primero._

* * *

**20. Recetas sublimes de comida inglesa**

―_Eurekaaaa!_ ―grita Francia en cuanto ve el libro en la cocina. Inglaterra se sube a los bancos de la cocina, poniéndose de pie sobre ellos para ver el libro.

―Este debe ser, _non?_

―¿Qué dice? ―pregunta nervioso tratando de leerlo.

Francia lee lo que dice el lomo y se ríe.

―_Dieu..._ Dice "Recetas sublimes de comida inglesa"... Es decir "Esto es una mierda, no me abras" y la primera hoja está escrita con tu letra "Recetas secretas de brebajes mágicos para todas las ocasiones".

Inglaterra le mira, frunce el ceño y bufa.

―¡No! ¡Lee dentro!

Francia hace los ojos en blanco sin dejar de reir.

―Pues... Parece se este, _cher_... Habla de... ¿Hadas?

―No, no, esa no es, pasa a otra, pasa a otra.

―Eso es un dibujo de... Algo ―pasa las hojas―. Pomada suavizante de cabello.

Inglaterra se sonroja.

―¡No! ¡No leas esa!

Francia se ríe.

―¿Con una POMADA cher?

―¡No leas esa! ―chilla de nuevo.

―Abrillantador de cuerno de unicornio. Esto es tan gay... ―susurra.

―¡Ah, Morning Star! le he visto antes, si funciona ―responde orgulloso―. ¿Gay?

Francia le mira y le sonríe.

―Oui. Eso que somos tu y yo, solo que no me puedes decir a mi que parezco niña cuando tienes estas cosas escritas...

―El abrillantador de cuerno de unicornio no es contra los enemigos ―frunce el ceño sin entender―. ¡Y no es nada de niña!

―Poción exterminadora de dragones, jarabe para aclarar la voz ―Francia eligiendo leer únicamente la que le parecen ridículas, obvio―. Hechizo para hacer feos a tus enemigos ―le da la risa floja―. Este no sirve, me queda claro ―sigue riendo. Inglaterra frunce el ceño al ver que se burla.

―Estuviste bebiendo esa durante años ―asegura―. Te la daba cada vez que venias a verme y funcionó ―sentencia.

―Ya. Claro ―sigue riendo―. ¡Poción reductora de cejas! ―se inventa. Inglaterra le mira extrañado.

―Esa es nueva.

―Anda! Si conoces el libro ―le sonríe. El inglés le mira.

―¿Conocerlo? ―pregunta. Francia sigue pasado las hojas hasta que llega una que le hace fruncir el ceño―. Poción para olvidar ―la página tiene mas enmendaduras y notas al calce que cualquier otra. Inglaterra la mira por encima.

Francia pasa la hoja.

―Esbozo de poción para envejecer _(frog)_

―_Frog?_ ―pregunta el inglesito.

―Eso dice. Supongo que pensabas dármela.

―No, entonces esa no es... ―le apremia.

―¿Porqué? ―frunce el ceño―. Tu me has dicho que la poción para olvidar no tiene un antídoto. ¿Exactamente que estamos buscando?

―¿No lo tiene? ―levanta las cejas―. ¡Todas las pociones tienen antídoto! ―exclama.

―Pues tu me dijiste muy en serio que no lo tenía cuando sugerí que viniéramos aquí a hacerlo ―responde un poco desconsolado.

―Si esta pone _Frog,_ es para enemigos, no para volver a la normalidad. Debe ser una de esas que te envejece mucho mucho mucho hasta que te mueres ―explica.

Francia levanta las cejas.

―Eres tan adorable... ―comenta sarcásticamente hojeando el libro―. ¿Cómo se cual es el antídoto? Si nunca ha funcionado, seguramente nuca has preparado un antídoto.

―Busca la poción de recordar ―propone.

―Quizás tengas una que se llame Poción para recor... ―sonríe―. Eso es... ―hojea hoja por hoja durante un rato, hasta que la encuentra―. Aquí está.

―Que no funcione no significa que no haga cosas... es el antídoto para lo que haga ―explica.

―¿Qué merde es una usurpide asintomática?

―Mmmmm... ¿se mezcla o se disuelve? ―pregunta.

―_Pardon?_ ―levanta las cejas―. Aquí dice que se mezcla hasta disolver...

―Se disuelve, ¡entonces es en polvo! _Where...?_ ―empieza y luego se calla y se sonroja avergonzado.

―_Quoi?_

Inglaterra baja del banco y se acerca a los armarios, buscando lo que hay dentro.

―Ahí no tienes usurpides de ningún tipo. Ahí hay especies que ocupo yo cuando vengo aquí a cocinar para ti. Las cosas raras están en esa puerta ―señala una. El inglés se sonroja.

―Tu... tu sabes dónde... están las cosas ―vacila con los ojos cerrados.

―Pues claro ―responde sin darle mucha importancia y sigue leyendo―. ¡Como voy a disolver seis gramos de sal en tres gotas de agua!

―Yo... ―sigue nervioso el británico―. Yo no sé donde están las cosas en mi casa... ―susurra.

―Lo sé ―levanta los ojos del libro―. Pronto lo sabrás si me ayudas a aclarar como voy a hacer este paso idiota.

―¡Yo no soy idiota! ―protesta dándose la vuelta, furioso.

―Nadie ha dicho que tú lo seas, de hecho debe ser un error... ―se levanta del banco alto en el que estaba sentado y camina hasta un cajón del que saca una pluma. Tacha las gotas de agua indicadas ahí y escribe "una taza" con su letra enchinada y elaborada.

Inglaterra le mira preguntándose por que está ahí tan tranquilo.

―¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No escribas! ―chilla.

―¿Porqué no? Solo la estoy corrigiendo ―escribe algo más y luego borra otra cosa y le cambia la proporción.

―¡Por que no! ¡Ni siquiera lo has probado! ¡No puedes cambiarlo sin probarlo! ¡Se escribe después de probarlo! ¿y si no funciona? ―Inglaterra cada vez más nervioso.

―De todos modos no funciona ―le sonríe.

―¡SI FUNCIONA! ―grita con rabia.

―Funciona pero no como tiene que funcionar ―le mira por encima del libro. Le tiembla el labio en un puchero cuando le oye decir eso durante un momento y luego se va corriendo por la puerta del comedor.

―¿Ya buscaste la usurpide o cómo se llame? ―sonríe de lado―. Necesitamos alcohol y un destilador... ―entrecierra los ojos―. No me extraña que se incendie medio Londres cada dos días con est... ―se sorprende cuando le ve salir corriendo―. _Angleterre?_ ―se levanta―. _Angleterre!_ ―sale corriendo atrás de él hacia el comedor.

Inglaterra esta vaciando el armario de abajo de la alacena para meterse dentro. Francia llega antes de que termine.

―_Angleterre..._

Inglaterra se mete y trata de cerrar la puerta desde dentro, pero se queda medio abierta por que tiene que abrir la otra primero.

―_Pardon, pardon..._―se disculpa Francia intentando abrir la puerta.

―¡Déjame! ―grita.

―Perdóname... Tu eres el mago, yo no. No debí burlarme ―admite con voz dulce.

―_Get lost!_ ¡No es eso! ¡Haz la _bloody_ poción tú solo! ―vuelve a gritar en mitad de un sollozo.

―No puedo hacerla yo solo. _Pardon, si'l vous plait..._

―Yo no puedo ni siquiera puedo leer mis instrucciones, ni siquiera sé dónde están las cosas. ¡Ni siquiera me entiendo a mi mismo! no sé como hacer funcionar mi propia casa ni nada y mi gente necesita el bigben y yo... ―sigue llorando.

―Vamos a arreglarlo todo. Yo para eso estoy aquí... Vamos muy bien. _Angleterre. S'il vous plait_ ―intenta abrir de nuevo la puerta.

―¡Pero esto no debía pasar! ¡No debía necesitarte! ―Inglaterra saca los dedos para mantener la puerta cerrada.

―Pero yo te he necesitado en otras ocasiones ―concilia―Para eso somos amigos.

―No en tu casa, ¡Tu nunca has dejado de saber como funciona todo!

―Pero he dejado de poder moverme. Venga, hemos pasado muchas juntos.

Inglaterra y su orgullo.

―Ni siquiera las recuerdo.

Francia ocupa su fuerza de adulto para abrir del todo la puerta de la alacena.

―Por eso es que necesitamos arreglarlo ―explica con voz dulce.

Inglaterra, que hasta ahora estaba aguantando la puerta con sus manitas, se cae al suelo con la cara llena de lágrimas y mocos... suelta la puerta y se hace bolita. Francia le levanta y le abraza mientras él solloza un poco más.

―¿De verdad el mundo es como una manzana?

―_Oui..._ Ha sido muy muy impactante enterarnos ―le explica acariciándole la espalda.

―Nada de lo que sé sirve ahora... ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de nada? Dios debe estar castigándome, pero yo no hice nada... yo me meé en tu miel, pero por que tu te burlaste de mi queso y le robé las uvas al arzobispo por que nunca me deja comerlas y... ―sigue confesando sus crímenes a ver si la pesadilla se acaba. Francia le pone un dedo en la boca.

―Gracias a ti y a lo que sabes yo sigo aquí ayudándote y seguimos siendo amigos. Lo que sabes, aunque sea poquito, es muy muy útil ―se sienta en el piso con el sobre las piernas y saca un pañuelo―. Has sido muy valiente hasta ahora...

Inglaterra se calla y se sorbe los mocos, el francés le limpia un poco la cara.

―¿Cuándo measte sobre mi miel? ―pregunta en un tono de falsa ofensa, con una sonrisa en la cara. El pequeño sonríe un poquito maligno.

―Hace unos días, tú estabas recogiendo flores.

―¡Ahora entiendo por que sabia tan asquerosa! ―se inventa Francia porque obvio no se acuerda, mientras se ríe un poco―. ¡Intentaste envenenarme!

El británico se limpia los ojos y se ríe un poquito el muy cabrón.

―Voy a tener que vengarme ―se le acerca con cara maligna y empieza a darle besos por toooooooda la cara a excepción de los labios, claro.

―Nooooooooo! ―Grita moviéndose y riéndose, escondiéndose como puede. Francia sigue, riendo también.

―¡Claro que sí! ¡Te measte en mi miel y me la comiiiiiii! ―otra ronda de besos.

―Aaaaaaaaargh! sueltameeee! ―sige peleando para que le suelte mientras se ríe y en un momento dado, trata de hacerle cosquillas como en el coche.

―Nooooooooo! ―cae acostado en el suelo―. ¡No! ¡No eso noooo!

Se ríe triunfador sentándose encima suyo sin parar.

―¡No puedes conmigo,_ frog!_

―¡Claro que puedo contigo pequeño demonio! ―se da la vuelta hasta quedar encima de él, sin aplastarle, obvio, y le da otra ronda de besos.

―Aaaaaaaaaaargh! ―sigure gritando ahora tratando de detenerle con los pies tambien.

Francia no se deja pero termina por separarse y mirarle a los ojos.

―_Angleterre..._

Inglaterra se queda quieto con la espalda contra el suelo y los pies en alto, al notar el cambio de tono y que Francia se detiene. El mayor le pasa una mano por el pelo cariñosamente.

―Me da mucho gusto que existas.

El inglés se sonroja de pronto, incomodándose.

―Eres mi mejor amigo, aunque te mees en mi miel. Nunca lo olvides ―sonríe.

El británico levanta la mano tocándole la cara en la comisura de los labios y luego se ríe.

―¡Eres tonto! ―se burla entre risas empezando a levantarse. Francia sonríe un poco más y luego se contagia de la risa de Inglaterra, echando se para atrás.

―¡Tu eres más tonto!

―¡No! ¡Tú pareces una niña aunque seas peludo y estás viejoooo! ―se burla corriendo a la cocina y escondiéndose tras la puerta mientras se ríe.

―¡Yo no estoy viejo! ¡Y no parezco niña! ―protesta el de regreso riendo y saliendo tras él―. ¡Pero tú si tienes unas cejas horribles!

Se lleva las manos a las cejas escondiéndoselas.

―¡Nooooo! ¡Además, tengo una súper poción para reducirlas! ―suelta orgulloso, levantando la barbilla y subiéndose al banco de nuevo. Francia de ríe.

―Ya, yo también tengo una, se llama "pinzas".

―¡NO! ¡a mi me gustan! ―replica. El francés se va a la alacena de las cosas raras y saca un MONTÓN de botecitos extraños poniéndolos en una caja.

―A mi también.

El pequeño se sonroja otra vez y sonríe un poquito aprovechando que está de espaldas mientras se vuelve al libro buscando si no hay ningún dibujo. Francia se lleva la caja a la mesa frente a Inglaterra.

―Aquí debe haber todo lo que necesitas para hacer el menjunje.

El pequeño mira los botecitos con curiosidad y toma uno aleatoriamente, mirándolo a través y tratando de abrir la tapa de rosca a presión.

―Tienes que darle vuelta ―le explica, empezando él a seguir la receta con las cosas que conoce. Inglaterra pone el pote de cabeza y sigue tratando de abrir la tapa.

Francia suelta la sal y el agua (que al parecer es lo único que conoce) y toma el bote de Inglaterra.

―Así... ―le da la vuelta a la tapa para que se abra.

El británico le mira hacerlo con las cejas levantadas y recupera el bote, oliendo el interior. Francia empieza a entender porque Inglaterra cocina tan mal, todo es demasiado empírico.

―Entonces... Ya sabes que quiere decir ―Francia lee una palabra extraña e incomprensible. El inglés busca entre los botecitos.

―No, eso no está aquí. Es una planta, se usan las hojas secas y tiene mucho mucho sabor y aroma. _Italy_ lo usa mucho ¿sabes cuál te digo? de hojas así pequeñitas.

―¿Albahaca? ―le pregunta frunciendo el ceño

―¿Cuál es la albahaca? ―pregunta parpadeando.

Francia suspira y se va a la zona que él conoce perfectamente y que seguramente ha importado con un montón de hierbas de olor que ha traído personalmente para hacer cosas. Saca un montón de botes y se los coloca en frente.

―Perejil, albahaca, tomillo, menta, hierbabuena ―Inglaterra parpadea viéndolos todos, empieza a buscar entre la caja y toma el orégano.

―Creo que es este.

―Bien ―Francia responde nada seguro y se va al libro a leerle otra cosa rara.

―Ah! Eso... ―Inglaterra vacila.

―¿Aja? ―le mira―. ¿Es algo asqueroso? ―pregunta haciendo cara de asco.

El pequeño se incomoda un poco apartando la vista. Se muerde el labio y hace un gesto con la cabeza de "más o menos" sonriendo y luego le mira. Francia levanta una ceja.

―¿Aja? ―pensando en todas las cochinadas que podrían ser con el bestia del inglés, él sigue mirándole y luego suspira.

―Tienes que...

Francia traga saliva Inglaterra se sonroja un poco.

―Quizás puedas hacerlo tú ―propone el francés. El inglés niega con la cabeza abriendo los ojos.

―_I mean_―vacila Inglaterra―. Yo también tendré que hacerlo.

―Tam... Oh... ―frunce el ceño―. ¿Hacer qué exactamente? ¿Orinar? ¿Escupir? ―Francia arruga la nariz.

―Necesito parte de... ―empieza―. Necesito un poco de tu sangre... O saliva... O cabello... ―asiente con la cabeza el pequeño―. ¡Pero no orines! La orina no vale porque son desperdicios, el sudor ni los mocos tampoco funcionan ―exclama.

―Llevas años haciendo caldos con mí... ―arruga más la nariz―. Eres asqueroso.

El británico se sonroja otra vez y baja la cabeza, avergonzado. Francia se ríe un poco.

―Vale, vale. Yo he hecho cosas peores contigo, así que... ―suelta él misteriosamente.

―¿C-Cosas peores? ―pregunta mirándole.

―Pues _oui_ ―admite sin especificar.

―¿Cómo cuales? ―levanta las cejas. Francia le mira abriendo por un segundo los ojos como platos, vacilando.

―P-Pues diversos... ―carraspea―. Experimentos.

Inglaterra tamborilea los dedos, nervioso.

―¿Qué clase de experimentos?

―Pues unos que a ti te gustan mucho ―carraspea de nuevo señalando la mesa―. ¿No vamos a acabar?

―¿Por qué son cosas peores si a mi me gustan? ―sigue pregunta sin entender.

―Porque son un poco más... mmm ― Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo y sonríe con ESA sonrísa―, como poder llamarlas... ―se lo plantea―. ¡Guarradas!

―¿¡G-Guarradas?! ―pregunta escandalizado interpretando la expresión.

―Pues son actividades. Esas que hace la gente cuando es grande y se quiere mucho... ¿podemos volver a la poción? ―pide. Claro, era imposible que Francia no le traumatizara.

―A-Actividades... De gente grande que se... ―se sonroja. Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

―Podríamos dejar este tema en paz, en realidad ahora mismo no es relevante. Lo será si nunca logramos hacerte grande.

―B-but...Tú hablas d-de... ―se sonroja otra vez. Francia le mira a los ojos y el pequeño se sonroja aún más, bajando la cabeza―. De besos y de... ¿Cuál es la siguiente palabra? ―cambia de tema mirando el libro.

―Belladona ―responde Francia, contento por una vez de cambiar ese tema a otro...―Belladona! ―abre los ojos asustado al darse cuenta.

―Ah, la he visto antes ―le pasa el botecito de la caja de cosas raras.

―Pero es que ¡la belladona es un veneno! ―Francia escandalizado.

―Solo si pones demasiada ―aparta el bote―. No vas a poner demasiada, ¿verdad?

―Voy a poner la que diga ahí ―le extiende la mano para pedirle el bote.

Inglaterra le mira a los ojos unos instantes y luego se lo acerca lentamente.

―Tu has hecho una poción para hacerme viejo viejo hasta morir ―comenta con una sonrisa en los labios en cuanto le da el bote―, así que puedo ponerle el triple de belladona si es que se me da la gana.

El inglés le mira unos instantes y luego empieza a hacer un puchero.

―_Angleterre,_ no voy a matarte con belladona, te lo juro ―abre el bote y toma la pizca que indica la receta, un poco nervioso el mismo por no pasarse. Mira al británico con cierta angustia―. Esto no será mucho, verdad? Dice "una pizca"

―Dos semillas es mucho ―miente, porque la dosis mortal son tres. Francia abre mucho los ojos, asustado, devolviendo toda la pizca entera al bote.

―Quizás podríamos no ponerle belladona ―propone preocupado mirando a Inglaterra y pensando en cómo es que le gusta muchísimo más cocinar en donde si algo sale mal no se muere nadie (además de él, claro, que moriría si le sale algo mal en la cocina pero ese es otro asunto).

―No, no se puede hacer sin belladona, es para adormecer el cerebro y que vuelva lo que la otra poción ha borrado ―mira el bote consternado y elige dos pequeñas semillitas.

―¿Esto crees que sea mortal?―pregunta mostrandoselas, el inglés asiente con la cabeza.

El francés toma una nada más preocupado y nervioso.

―¿Esto?

―Bien, eso esta bien ―asegura el británico. Francia traga saliva y la echa en donde ha puesto todo lo demás.

―¿Crees que sea mejor que te dé sangre o pelo?

―Tiene que ser lo mismo que usé en la otra.

―Yo creo que la sangre es más pasional, si bebes mi sangre seguro me recuer... ―se detiene― Pelo.

Inglaterra asiente.

―Ahora necesitamos un poco de "oreja de burro" y "diente de sable". Esto es absurdo ―Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

―¡No es absurdo! ―protesta pasándole el bote de oreja de burro. Francia abre el bote con total cara de asco.

―Y planeabas que me bebiera la otra botellita que seguro tiene cosas semejantes.

―¡Ah! Y... ¡Ahora vengo! ―suelta acordándose, bajando del banco.

Francia prende el fuego como indica la receta y con absoluta cara de escepticismo, toma con un cuchillo de la cocina una puntita de "oreja de burro"

―¡¿A dónde vas?!

―Afuera ―responde yendo a la puerta con un bote en la mano.

―No te vayas muy lejos, _s'il vous plait..._ no a donde no pueda verte ―abre la cortina de la cocina, con cara de papá preocupado por su hijo pequeño.

Inglaterra sale al jardín y empieza a chasquear la lengua y a gritar algo. Momentos después, sonríe ampliamente y hace una serie de gestos hacia un espacio vacío. Unos minutos más tarde vuelve a entrar.

Francia flipa un poco, se ríe un poco también, siendo honestos y toma un poco de video con la BB de Inglaterra que es la única que tiene.

―¡Aquí está! ―sonríe el británico mostrándole el botecito.

―¿Qué es? ―pregunta el francés entornando los ojos.

―¡El ingrediente secreto!

―¿Y qué es? ―frunce el ceño.

―No te lo diré, no quiero que sepas hacer esta poción ―protesta.

―Es injusto, ¡todavía que te estoy ayudando! ―Francia hace cara de puchero él, absolutamente inconsciente.

―Pero es que si trato de hacer la otra vez, no dejarás que funcione ―se excusa nervioso.

―Pues... claro que no, ni tu tampoco al final ―sonríe un poquitín aliviado―. ¡Dime qué es! ―extiende la mano para ver el bote. Inglaterra frunce el ceño cuando dice eso y le tiende del bote.

―Es de _Morning Star_ ―explica refiriéndose a su unicornio.

―¿Qué de _Morning Star_? ―hace un esfuerzo por no hacer los ojos en blanco―. ¿Merde de _Morning Star_? ―tan delicado él, es que ha convivido mucho con Prusia últimamente. Inglaterra hace un gesto de asco.

―¡No! Eso no te lo diré.

―Polvos mágicos del unicornio inexistente...―responde Francia burlón con los ojos en blanco.

―_Yes_ ―responde medio enojado por el tono.

―Justo lo primero que planeaba agregar a la receta. Además de los orines de esfinge y la saliva de medusa ―abre el bote y hace unos movimientos absolutamente elegantes y enchinados para echar los "polvos mágicos" invisibles a la poción.

Inglaterra le observa con el ceño fruncido pero no dice nada. Francia le mira y frunce el ceño porque en realidad le estaba intentando molestar.

―¿No vas a protestar?

―Pues tenías que agregarlo y lo has agregado ―responde―. No me importan tus burlas ―miente.

―Así no es divertido ―responde―. Venga pues. Ahora hay que dejarlo macerar en alcohol un par de horas y luego hay que cantarle algo.

―¡Yo me encargo de la canción! ―responde. Francia parpadea.

―¿Es en serio? Es decir, es una poción, no va a enterarse si no le cantas.

―¡Claro que va a enterarse! ―protesta―. ¿No bates las claras para hacerlas a punto de nieve? Pues esto reacciona con ciertas vibraciones del sonido ―explica absolutamente en serio. Francia no está realmente muy convencido, pero bueno.

―Bien. Entonces hagamos eso con el alcohol ―le echa la cantidad necesaria después de los pasos que ha hecho―. ¿Y vas a cantarle dos horas?

―No, hay que cantarle en un rato ―explica Inglaterra.

―Bueno pues vayamos entonces a hacer otra cosa mientras tanto y luego ya le cantarás...

―Hay que rezar para que funcione ―responde mirándole.

―¿R-Rezar? ―Francia levanta las cejas, porque probablemente hace una centuria al menos no escuche a Inglaterra rezar por absolutamente nada.

―Claro, hay que rezar para que Dios lo haga funcionar ―asegura.

―_D-Dieu? ¡Sacrebleu!_ Olvido que en esos tiempos aún teníamos esas tendencias a perder el tiempo. ¿Crees que puedas rezar tú solo?

Inglaterra le mira absolutamente escandalizado.

―¿Perder el tiempo? ¡Rezar a Dios no es perder el tiempo!

―No, yo hablo de... no hacerlo ―indica asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Jum! ―protesta sin estar muy seguro de haber entendido esa respuesta. Francia se sienta en frente de la poción.

―Bueno, tú empiezas.

Inglaterra se pone de rodillas en el banco, junta las manos y baja la cabeza, empezando a susurrar las oraciones en latín.

Francia le mira recordando como es que en esos tiempos aun eran tan ilusos como para pensar que unas frases mágicas en latín harían que Dios padre tuviera clemencia con ellos. Suspira y saca un cigarrillo, prendiéndolo con el encendedor de la estufa.

Inglaterra sigue rezando sin hacerle caso porque además, esta también es una forma de contar el tiempo de espera exacto sin relojes, como a los huevos pasados por agua se les reza el credo para saber cuando sacarlos.

Francia se termina su cigarrillo y luego empieza a quedarse dormido entre el calorcito de la cocina, el cansancio y la vocecilla del inglés parloteando la letanía de los rezos.

El francés empieza a soñar con pociones hechas con madejas de pelo suyo, con Inglaterra pequeño pidiéndole su pelo a cambio de no tomarse la belladona, con América robándose a Inglaterra para siempre y él haciendo una poción con el libro del inglés para que a América le salga pelo y no le guste tanto y todo un embrollo de cosas.

Inglaterra acaba de hacer la poción él solo, escalando hasta donde Francia la ha dejado. Le canta y se la toma... Se va al comedor y se queda traspuesto unos veinte minutos, mientras crece lo suficiente para romper toda su ropa.

* * *

**Glosario de terminos:**  
**Where:** -¿Qué significa "Where"? -Dónde. -Pues en donde va a ser, en Inglaterra.  
**Get lost:** piérdete.

* * *

_Y aquí el último capítulo de esta extraña historia en el que Inglaterra se vuelve un niño. Iban a ser dos capítulos diferentes, pero me dije, "que demonios" y los junté, ya que así quedaba con 20 un número redondo y más bonito, además al ser el último pues... así queda mejor, como un regalito._

_Como siempre, no dedicar un Long trae mala suerte así que... a Laia, que NUNCA se ha parecido a Inglaterra; a Gosho, que lleva AÑOS sacándole partido al la idea infantil; a esa niña que desmotaba la pila de ropa limpia de la silla y por último a ti, que lo has leído. Muchas gracias._

_Si te ha parecido un final demasiado abierto, por supuesto, como dije al principio del fic, es por que esta es solo la primera parte. En unos días empezaremos a publicar la segunda parte de esta historia, podrás encontrarla en nuestro perfil bajo el título "Mon Sauvage Lapin"._


End file.
